


Пересеченные линии судьбы

by Paula_Dark



Category: Exitus Letalis (Comics), Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Slice of Life, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paula_Dark/pseuds/Paula_Dark
Summary: Описание:Франкенштейн умный. Франкенштейн знал что большое количество необычных учеников по обмену сможет вызвать интерес. И чтобы отвести глаза от ноблесс, приглашает в свою школу обычную человеческую девочку как ученицу по обмену. Но действительно ли она так проста, как кажется на первый взгляд?Посвящение:Моей музе и силе воли.
Kudos: 1





	1. Роздзял 1

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Да, знаю что большинство из читателей не будут знать другого фэндома, который числится в кроссовере с Ноблесс, и скорее будут восприниматься как оригинальные, но отметила я это потому что таковы будут, персонажи не связаны с Летальным Исходом вообще.  
> Так же, советую ознакомится с внешками персонажей  
> Ева: https://pp.userapi.com/c619922/v619922683/1e3d6/HWQSQ-o0Ad0.jpg  
> Мишель: https://pp.userapi.com/c627422/v627422683/f416/svof_cpgMn8.jpg  
> Аурель: https://mangastore.pl/images/oferta/pillow/pmidi_ourell_2.jpg  
> Раффаэль: https://pp.userapi.com/c629401/v629401683/2f25d/SeviFrn61R8.jpg  
> Габриэль: https://pp.userapi.com/c629401/v629401683/2f3c6/0CWG9_3E4LU.jpg  
> Дэвид: https://pp.userapi.com/c629508/v629508683/13a9a/_uikP_3gwY0.jpg  
> Оливер: https://pp.userapi.com/c627422/v627422683/f4db/KTq8pghXL-k.jpg  
> Адам: https://pp.userapi.com/c628321/v628321683/2d1c6/aADOoQbRAp4.jpg

Франкенштейн тяжело вздохнул. Появление Мастера было очень радостным происшествием за последние несколько столетий, не имел он ничего против мисс Сейры, которая так отлично справлялась с готовкой, и даже Региса. Но на днях до директора школы Е-Ран дошли слухи, насчет новых учеников по обмену. Еще бы — они отличались на фоне остальных учащихся в его школе, как жемчужины среди гравия. Недолго думая, он пришел к умозаключению: чтобы не продолжать слухи и не привлекать лишнего внимания, ему стоит просто взять под свое крыло (и крышу) еще одного ребенка, вполне обычного.

Подав запросы в несколько школ по всей Европе, он подобрал, казалось бы, отличную кандидатуру — девушка, лет 16, полячка, внешность заурядная, не круглая отличница, но старательно пытается учить все школьные предметы. По оценкам заметно — больше всего ей даются языки. Это же и было одним из предлогов, почему выбор директора пал именно на нее — кроме обязательных в ее школе иностранных языков, таких как английский, русский и латынь девушка самостоятельно изучала корейский.

Решение принято, документы в порядке и настал тот судный день. Каролину, а так звали счастливицу, должен был встретить в аэропорту Тао. И вот уже через окно кабинета Франкенштейн заметил, как девушка идет вместе с модифицированным, что-то бурно обсуждая и несдержанно смеясь. Компьютерщик нес багаж девушки, к ним подошли Такео и М-21. Директор Ли внимательно смотрел на их приветствие, слыша почти каждое слово. Девушка была крайне дружелюбной, ее корейский немного хромал, но лишь самую малость. Франкенштейн еще раз внимательно просмотрел ее документы, чувствуя, что забыл нечто очень важное. И, когда тройка модифицированных пошли проводить девушку в кабинет директора, он тихо чертыхнулся: забыл ведь самое важное — пробить ее по базе данных, не числится ли она в каких-либо организациях. Слыша гам в коридоре, человек просто махнул на это рукой, не подозревая ее в каких-то тайных связях.

— Босс, мы прибыли со свежим мясом! — Тао опять пошутил в своем духе, пересекая порог его кабинета. Франкенштейн уже хотел было отругать охранника за неуместную шутку, но к его удивлению девушка рассмеялась, уверенно входя в кабинет. За ними следом вошли Такео и Двадцать Первый. Франкенштейн дружелюбно улыбнулся, смотря на новенькую.

— Здравствуйте, Каролина. Приятно познакомится, меня зовут директор Ли, — ученый поднялся со своего рабочего стола, подходя к девушке с протянутой рукой, зная культуру Европы, но к его удивлению, Каролина поприветствовала его с уважением, ожидаемым к человеку такого статуса как он. Она, по-видимому, изучала не только язык, но и культуру страны, в которую отправилась. Это значительно возвысило ее в глазах Франкенштейна.

— Здравствуйте, директор Ли. Меня зовут Каролина, и я буду рада учиться в Вашей школе, — поприветствовав его, как полагается, она сразу расслабилась и пожала ему руку. — Постараюсь Вас не разочаровать, — немного улыбнувшись, она посмотрела на свои чемоданы и немного стушевалась. — Это правда, что я буду жить в Вашем доме?

— Да, ты верно слышала. Но не смущайся, дом у меня большой, и все ученики по обмену живут у меня, — Франкенштейн слегка улыбнулся и промолчал, что ноблесс сами напросились к нему домой, не особо спрашивая его мнения.

— Ага, не волнуйся, у босса даже мы живем, — Тао не был бы Тао, если бы не вставил свои пять копеек.

— И так же, как я уже сказал твоим воспитателям в Польше, все траты на еду и проживание тоже будут оплачены, — проигнорировав хакера, директор продолжал говорить, положив руку на плечо девушки, видимо пытаясь таким образом ее подбодрить. — - Также тебе будут выделены деньги на карманные расходы, — блондин прикрыл глаза, и вдруг в кабинете зависла тяжелая аура Темного Копья. — Но должен тебя предупредить, в моем доме царит порядок и суровая дисциплина. Если у тебя не будет с этим проблем, то все будет мирно.

Девушка ничуть не смутилась атмосфере Темного Копья. Модифицированные делали ставки, на то, почувствовала ли ее вообще девушка, или же она сама не промах. Оставив багаж в своем кабинете и отпустив ребят на свои рабочие места, Франкенштейн предложил девушке в первый день посидеть на уроках, освоиться с школьной программой и познакомиться с ребятами. Каролина приняла сие предложение с энтузиазмом и под сопровождением директора прошла в класс.

Достаточно быстро влившись в компанию, девушка уже на следующем перерыве болтала с Шинву и компанией так свободно, будто знала их с детства. Контакт с представителями ноблесс и самим Рейзелом получился малость натянутым, но Регис, как и Сейра, предполагали, что по приходу в обитель Франкенштейна их ждет подробное знакомство с общительной и активной полячкой. Кадис Этрама Ди Рэйзел же не предполагал — он это знал достоверно, слыша ее громкие мысли и зная, какие темы собирается затронуть Каролина.

***

Шинву и честная компания после школы отправились к Директору Ли, так как Каролине нужно было занести чемоданы и посмотреть на дом. Она уверяла их, что ее путешествие не было изнуряющим и что ей совсем не требуется отдохнуть. Девочка была довольно активной и казалось бы, смогла бы переспорить даже Тао. Часто присоединялась к чужим разговорам, но не перебивала. Ее мельтешение немного раздражало Франкенштейна, но он решил тактично промолчать.

«Оно этого стоило» — мысленно уверял себя ученый, смотря каким интересом вспыхивают глаза Мастера, когда девушка рассказывает о своей жизни в Польше. Кстати, все они получили от нее приглашения к ней домой, по ее словам, у нее дом такой же большой как и у Директора Ли. Правда все трое модифицированных усмехнулись — такого подвала и с такими приборами у нее точно быть не может.

Посиделки с детьми прошли на ура — Каролина привезла с собой несколько настольных игр, и все были в восторге, играя во что-то новенькое. Увлеченные объяснениями они вели себя спокойнее и аккуратнее, Франкенштейн даже хотел себя ущипнуть, не сон ли это. Энергия Каролины и ее активность, как будто заглушала активность других, не подавляя, а заставляя расслабиться. У нее не получалось пять минут усидеть на одном месте, она то и дело вставала или садилась на пол, на свои ноги, или пересаживалась на другой диван, чтобы объяснить тому, кто что-то не понял.

В одной игре победу одержал Мастер. Франкенштейн совсем не скрывал гордости, а Рэйзел покраснел от такого внимания и поощрения со стороны друзей-подростков. Когда все закончилось и Сейра с Регисом отправились провожать детей, в Каролине словно второе дыхание открылось.

Ученица, весело обмениваясь шутками с сидящем на диване Тао, носилась по всей гостиной, старательно собирая крошки со стола, убирая фантики, откладывая оставшееся печенье в специальную вазочку. Конечно, она то и дело спрашивала у Франкенштейна, где и что у него лежит, но попытки ей помочь, со стороны модифицированных были пересеченны жестоким отказом.

— Я приехала, и меня здесь приняли очень радушно и без никак оплат, поэтому дайте мне отблагодарить, — Каролина в очередной раз убеждала Такео, который с удивлением наблюдал за тем, как девушка прытко наполняет мешок мусора. Ему было неловко, что в первый день и без никакой передышки она тут чуть ли не генеральную уборку затеяла.

Когда ноблесс вернулись, они с удивлением отметили, что в доме все сверкает. Больше всего был удивлен Регис, который, посудив внешне не отличающуюся элегантностью девушку, уже подумал, что она не станет за собой убираться. Юному наследнику клана было даже немного стыдно за такие мысли — ведь она довольно быстро справилась с работой, за которую отвечал он. Тем временем, девушка уже вернулась из кладовки, куда возвращала пылесос.

— О, Регис и Сейра уже вернулись? Это прекрасно, сможем устроить чаепитие, — Каролина метнулась на кухню, взяв на себя эту работу. Франкенштейна одолевали сомнения, с чего вдруг она так хозяйственно себя ведет и сможет ли приготовить достойный чай для Мастера, но тот, уловив мысли ученого, укоризненно посмотрел на блондина.

— Она старается. Не хочет быть обузой. Очень нам благодарна, — Рэйзелу хватило трех предложений, чтобы Франкенштейн извинился и, будучи спокойным за свой дом, сел, ожидая чай. Да, с такой хозяйственной гостьей о сохранности дома можно было не переживать.

Все посидели за чаем, то и дело расспрашивая девушку о ее жизни, дабы как можно меньше врать ей о своих судьбах. Каролину, конечно, снедало любопытство, но, замечая, как всех вокруг настораживают вопросы, качающиеся из жизней, она быстро бросила эту тему разговора.

Чаепитие протекало спокойно и непринужденно, когда время близилось к двенадцати, хозяин дома настоял на отдыхе, и все с ним согласились. Уборкой занялись Регис и модифицированные, а Каролина вместе с Сейрой удалились на балкон. Девушка хотела обсудить кое-что с юной главой клана тет-а-тет.

— Сейра, я хотела задать тебе один, волнующий меня вопрос, — девушка облокотилась на перила и встретила взгляд своей сдержанной собеседницы. — Вы носите линзы? — Ноблесс склонила голову в бок, не зная это слово и не скрывая этого.

— Вот как… Линзы это цветные пленки, которые накладываются на глаза, чтобы изменить цвет. Некоторые из них помогают улучшить зрение. Такие наклейки на глаза, — девушка нервно рассмеялась и посмотрела через плечо на ночное небо. — У нас просто, на моей родине, была популярной одна книга. О вампирах. У них тоже были красные глаза, как и у тебя и у Региса. Хоть вы и не говорили, откуда ваша семья родом, но я еще никогда не слышала о таком цвете глаз, — Каролина явно нервничала и не смотрела на свою спутницу, а Сейра обеспокоенно раздумывала, как отвести от них такие подозрения. Сама мысль о том, что их сравнили с мутантами, могла вызывать смех в обычной ситуации, но каджу понимала — на фоне людей она не так сильно ошибалась в ее личности.

— Меня эта книга в свое время поглотила, — тем временем иностранка продолжала. — Я так сильно увлеклась, что влюбилась в главного героя. И от осознания, что любовь эта безответна, я не раз раздумывала покончить с собой.

— Нет ничего удивительного в томлении любовью. Со всеми это происходит, — Сейра предприняла попытку поддержать девушку, и ей значительно полегчало, что удастся перевести тему разговора от них, но Каролина не собиралась сдаваться. Оторвав грустный взгляд от половиц, она с некой надеждой посмотрела на ноблесс. И Сейра поняла, что ей не отвертеться.

— Это… Генетическая мутация. Мы альбиносы, и у нас на родине многим достаются красные глаза, — Сейра на секунду задумалась, но потом продолжила. — Никто раньше об этом не распространялся, так как мы не часто покидаем свой дом.

Каролина смерила девушку пытливым взглядом. Ноблесс уже хотела было применить ментальный контроль, но не успела — человек подошла к ней и поставила руку на ее плече.

— Генетическая мутация? Хорошо, я запомню. И если кто спросит, только так и скажу. Но знай — секреты я хранить тоже умею, — сказав это, она просто оставила ноблесс одну на балконе. Вскоре из тени выплыл нахмуренный Регис. Он слышал каждое слово.

— Она отреагировала совсем не как здешние дети, — наследник Ландегре посмотрел на свою спутницу, задавая немой вопрос о стирании памяти. Сейра отрицательно покачала головой.

— По крайней мере не сейчас. Дадим ей отдохнуть, а заодно посоветуемся с хозяином дома, — Регис кивнул головой, доверяя ее решениям, и вместе с девушкой направился в гостиную.

***

Придя на место, парочка ноблесс отметила некое оживление. Когда Каролина удалилась в свою комнату, Франкенштейн решил собрать всех. Модифицированные занимались кто чем: Тао увлеченно искал что-то на компьютере, Такео, немного задумавшись, теребил прядку своих волос, а М-21 встретил их при выходе из гостиной.

— А меня как раз за вами послали. Пойдем, шеф хочет что-то с нами обсудить.

— Я допустил одну ошибку при приеме этой девушки под свое крыло, — сразу начал ученый. — Из-за всей работы с документами у меня совсем вылетело из головы пробить ее по базам данных. Предлагаю нам всем послушать, какую же информацию о ней нашел Тао, — парень согласно кивнул с непроницаемым выражением лица и включил прожектор.

— Каролина Звежимская, 17 лет, родилась в Варшаве. В сети было множество сведений на ее тему, девочка она довольно активная, участвует в различных митингах, числится в местной феминистической организации, впрочем, как она сегодня нам и рассказывала, — все согласно кивнули, и хакер продолжил. — Посещала курсы дайвинга и стрельбы из ружья и лука, которые окончила отменно. Есть разрешение на хранение оружия. Но когда я порылся вне интернета, то нашел некую странную информацию, — компьютерщик нахмурился и переключил на следующий слайд. — В Европе существует некая государственная организация, занимающаяся воспитанием и обучением к жизни в социуме детей Индиго.

— Дети Индиго? — Такео вскинул голову и прищурился, вслед за ним нахмурился М-21 и добавил:

— Это дети, которых модифицировали?

— Нет, дети Индиго это совсем другое, — Франкенштейн решил отозваться, стоя со скрещенными руками. — Это дети, рожденные с большим коэффициентом интеллекта, превышаемым обычные рамки, или паранормальными умениями. Дети, которые в два года обладают ай кью как у Эйнштейна, или юные пирокинетисты, — он объяснил всем вокруг и обратился к Тао. — Но детей там принимают до шестого года жизни, не так ли?

— Да. Но эта организация сотрудничает с другой, именуемой КЗУ, — черная с белым челка легко взметнулась. — Там приглядывают за людьми, которые покинули организацию Индиго. Я прошарил их акты и не нашел никаких известий о модификациях, кроме одной маленькой детали — «выпускников» Индиго всегда тайно проверяют, умеют ли они уживаться в обществе людей без разоблачения своих сил. И именно те, которые ведут за ними присмотр… В некоем роде модифицированные.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — Франкенштейн спросил, так же как и остальные заметив эту заминку.

— Они никогда не существовали как люди. Их зовут гомункулами, и они полностью искусственно созданы в лабораториях того КЗУ.

— Это возмутительно! — Регис недовольно запыхтел. — Это ведь еще примитивнее, чем создание мутантов, и еще более бесчеловечно, чем модификации.

— Полностью согласен с Регисом, но эта Каролина точно не одна из них, — Тао кивнул, а после своего высказывания переключил слайд, указывая на новый, со снимками нескольких человек. — Их внешность выдает их с головой: из-за лабораторного создания они альбиносы.

— Но как эта девушка связана с этими организациями? — Сейра впервые подала голос и легко склонила голову в бок. Она тоже говорила о альбиносах и раздумывала, связала ли эта девушка ноблесс с этой организацией, или же наоборот, поняла, что та лжет.

— Наша Каролина числится в базе КЗУ. Кроме наблюдений за повзрослевшими выпускниками, они отлавливают новых курсантов, у которых умения проявляются в возрасте, более позднем чем шесть лет, и чаще всего не ведают о них. Ее статус пока что «под наблюдением», — опережая вопрос, Тао сразу вскинулся. — Девушка не знает, что за ней следят, но ее способности уже почувствовали ищейки и теперь ждут, когда они проявятся у нее случайно или неосознанно. Только в таком случае ее могут принудительно взять в свои ряды. Чаще всего они создают для такого человека испытание, в котором их сила скорее всего сможет проявиться. Если же одаренный сумеет пройти испытание без ненамеренного всплеска силы, сумеет его сдержать или попытается присмирить самого себя, то его предупреждают или просто забирают на короткий разговор.

— Ее уже испытали? — М-21 сжал в кулаки руки, которые покоились на коленях

— И какая у нее сила? — Такео дополнил товарища новым вопросом.

— Нет, испытание ей не выставляли, тогда бы ее статус был бы «испытуемая», а какая сила у нее неизвестна. Обычно, пока человек у них под наблюдением, они не стремятся это выяснять, так как малейший промах может плохо сказаться на личном деле этого человека. Подбор испытания — задача ищеек. Часто они не ограничиваются одним испытанием, а могут поставить их несколько. Это уже на вкус ищеек.

— А на что похожи эти испытания? — серые глаза полуоборотня зажглись странной смесью раздражения и сочувствия. Видимо, вспомнились опыты, которые ставили на нем и его товарищам, другим из линии «М» в Союзе.

— Это настоящая черная полоса в жизни человека, — Тао переключал снимки на экране и тяжело вздохнул. — Нападения, изнасилования, авто- и авиакатастрофы… Испытуемый никогда не умирает во время такого испытания, но люди вокруг него — часто. Да и сами объекты наблюдения, нередко, трогаются умом после такого. И пополняют психиатрический отдел КЗУ.

— Этих из КЗУ можно остановить? — Такео со злостью на лице наблюдал ужасные фотографии человеческих трагедий.

— Нет, у них есть грант от ЕС. Согласно статистикам, которые были созданы в той же организации, число человеческих жертв превышало бы те, которые происходят при испытаниях в разы, в случае бездумного использования сил хотя бы одного, но сильного испытуемого.

— А если говорить простыми словами, они просто боятся, что те одаренные люди займут их место и разрешают все КЗУ лишь бы не лишиться своего комфорта жизни, — ученый с недовольной миной осматривал все фотографии.

— Именно, босс как всегда прав, — Тао показал большой палец в одобрительном жесте, но потом его мина опять стала грустной. — Поэтому ищейки не привыкли сдерживать себя. Среди них есть настоящие садисты, и никто их особо не проверяет. За особо зверские действия их, конечно же, наказывают, но после этого они опять могут выполнять свои обязанности, так как людей с умениями ищеек не так уж и много. Поэтому изменить эту ситуацию в КЗУ было бы довольно проблематично.

— Не удивлюсь, если среди них есть такие отвратные типы как Джейк или Шарк, — Двадцать первый, мрачнее тучи, озвучил свои мысли в то время, как Тао и Такео немного передернуло от воспоминания бывшего члена DA-5.

— То есть, учитывая все это, девушке предстоит встать перед испытанием? — Такео посмотрел на своего товарища, слишком живописно представив себе, что ищейки могут сделать.

— Ей этого не миновать. Если ее силы не выплеснутся из нее сами, привлекая их внимание, им придется поставить на ней испытание.

— Можешь узнать хотя бы примерно, какого рода это испытание? — Франкенштейн, задумавшись, мерил гостиную шагами, но Тао только пожал плечами и вскинул руки.

— Нигде в актах это не упоминается. Об этом знают только ищейки, но тут не написано, кого к ней приставили.

— Мы можем попробовать ей все рассказать, — Сейра посмотрела на всех присутствующих, которые явно недоумевали от такого решения. — Сегодня она разговаривала со мной на балконе. Каролина провела параллель между мной с Регисом и мутантами, исходя из какой-то человеческой книгу, — услышав это, Франкенштейн тяжело вздохнул и прижал пальцы к переносице, шепча что-то в роде «снова эти Сумерки», но никто не придал этому стоящего внимания. — Но помимо того, что это сравнение как минимум смешно, она выбрала такой момент, где мы останемся одни. Наверняка думает, что вы, — Сейра указала на модифицированных, — простые люди. И хоть по ней было видно, что она не верит моим словам, она все равно согласилась. И сказала, что умеет хранить секреты.

— Она так вам и сказала, мисс Сейра? — Франкенштейн, немного растерявшись, посмотрел на юную каджу, и она кивнула.

— Я считаю, ей можно верить, — будто сделав хорошую работу, Сейра прикрыла глаза и слегка улыбнулась, расслабив до этого слегка сжатые ладони на своих коленях. И когда все ожидали этого меньше всего, отозвался сам Ноблесс.

— Каролина нас приглашала к себе, — все тут же повернулись к Кадису, а Франкенштейн нервно оглянулся.

— Она тогда не шутила? Ох, Мастер, вы считаете, что это может быть ловушка? Или она все узнала и теперь просит Вас о помощи? — ученый задумчиво перебирал варианты, в то время как Рейзел лишь вздохнул.

— Она нас приглашает просто погостить. Франкенштейн.

— Да, Мастер?

— Мы принимаем ее предложение, — блондин удивленно замер, и Тао, который следил за его перемещениями, готов был поклясться, что у него еще и глаз дернулся. Но тем не менее он поклонился, встав на одно колено.

— Да, Мастер. Оправимся, когда Каролина будет возвращаться. Я подготовлю все документы.


	2. Роздзял 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Настоятельный совет читать под песню My Chemical Romance - Gun

Следующий день не был богат в происшествия. Каролина погрузилась в учебу, отмечая как мало здешняя программа обучения отличается от программы у нее на родине. Вечер тоже прошел мирно - дети решили, мол, нехорошо так, не проверить умения новой подруги в стрелялках. Но и здесь девушка отличилась. Поиграв всего лишь несколько минут она убедила всех вокруг что такие игры - не для нее, позорно слив все партии. Но чтобы не становиться изгоем предложила им поиграть в кое-что другое, игру, которая нравилась ей. После краткого введения она и Мастеру понравилась, что никого не удивило - игра была далека от стрелялок, с дизайном попроще и ее главной целью не было убивать врагов. Каролина с Рейзелом вернулись домой довольные и после короткого ужина, Франкенштейн объявил что все поедут вместе с Каролиной, используя ее приглашение и соответственно, школа закроется на каникулы чуть раньше обычного. После такой новости девушка очень обрадовалась и вместе с остальными, удалилась отдыхать.

Вот следующий день был куда более богатым в происшествия. После первого урока Каролина, немного растрепана и с лихорадочным блеском в глазах завалилась в кабинет Франкенштейна. Тот как раз пил чай с Ноблесс и благородными и лишь склонил голову в бок.

\- Каролина? Могу чем-то быть тебе полезен? Что-то произошло?

\- Директор Ли, вы не имели бы ничего против, чтобы я другим немного показала как в моей школе обустроено все? - Франкенштейн себе уже представил как девушка мило ходит по классам и рассказывает другим о жизни в Европе. Это же отличная возможность устроить внеочередное педагогическое собрание. Он уже давно их не проводил.

\- Конечно, я буду только рад, - ученый улыбнулся девушке. - Скажи только что тебе потребуется и все будет в твоем распоряжении, - будто ожидая на эти слова девушка жадно стала перечислять все с листочка.

\- На следующем уроке я пройдусь по классах с объявлением. Так же необходимо будет присутствие хотя бы одного учителя. Но лучше, конечно, чтобы присутствовала вся школа. И нужно будет в спортзале поставить доску из какого-то класса и расположить кресла в достаточном количестве для всех, - на такой длинный перечень требований блондин вскинул бровь. Ноблесс же, либо искусно сделали вид, что их это не интересует, либо в действительности не обращали внимания на трескотню девушки.

\- Что ты задумала, Каролина? - директор сложил руки на груди и выпустил немного энергетики копья. Он чувствовал что произойдет нечто, что можно воспринять как надругательство над его обожаемой школой.

\- Введу немного демократии в эту школу, - взгляд девушки похолодел и несмотря на отталкивающую ауру она подошла к ее владельцу. - У нас в школе не принято что кто-то один принимает решения. И смотря на кипу бумаг на Вашем столе во мне просыпается сочувствие и жажда помочь, директор. У нас школьные вопросы решают все - и ученики, и учителя, и школьный персонал, и родители учеников. Афинская демократия, - смотря на неуверенное, но задумчивое выражение лица Франкенштейна девушка решила сломить все его сомнения. Конечно, перевесив победу на свою сторону. 

\- Я не делаю это ради эксперимента, а только лишь потому что мне ваша школа нравится почти так же, как моя. Это уже отличное место для учебы, но почему бы это не сделать настоящим раем на земле? Все мои попытки изменить то, что уже имеется у Вас направленны не на разрешение сеять беспредел с помощью общих решений, а чтобы мнение каждого было взято во внимание. Чтобы права человека не были нарушены. Чтобы каждый чувствовал себя свободным. Чтобы на каждого ложилась какая-то часть ответственности за школу. Это поднимет самостоятельность учеников. Только будет один недостаток, - ноблесс, которые делали вид что не слушают, теперь наплевали на притворство и посмотрели на девушку. То как она это представила предстало им перед глазами как очень красивая картинка маленького, изолированного мирка. И они не нашли минусов в этой картинке. Но нельзя было отрицать что девушка врет или недоговаривает. - Дети не захотят покидать школу. Проверено на нашей.

Франкенштейн усмехнулся, все еще сидя со скрещенными руками, а потом и вовсе коротко засмеялся, признавая свое поражение. Развеселили его выражения лиц ноблесс: глубоко задумчивое Сейры и недовольный, покрасневший Регис. Это вызвало у него усмешку. Но засмеялся Франкенштейн от комментария юной кажду, адресованной Регису - "Возможно, будь такое у нас в Лукедонии, не было бы мятежников?". Даже с его хваленой выдержкой было тяжело сдержаться. Вздохнув, и посмотрев на девушку из под ресниц Франкенштейн спросил:

\- Когда ты собираешься это провернуть?

\- Сегодня на последнем и предпоследнем уроке. Я понимаю что нехорошо отнимать время, предназначенное на уроки, но если сделаем это после уроков - никто не придет, - девушка выглядела грустной на одну мысль о провале и почему-то директору захотелось ей помочь. Что уж там душой кривить, это могло быть интересно.

\- Но к чему такая спешка? Ты ведь у нас остаешься еще 4 дня. Успеешь завтра.

\- Это собрание делается не просто так, директор. Все решения приняты на собрании должны быть воплощены в жизнь. - Ее серьезное отношение к этому вопросу лишний раз убедило его. - А так как Вы сказали что уезжаете вместе со мной и сделаете преждевременные каникулы, то тем более нужно будет успеть со всеми задумками, принятыми на вьеце.

\- Вьец? - Франкенштейн нахмурился, слыша новое слово.

\- Ах, простите, вырвалось. - Девушка замялась, как всегда, когда что-то неправильно по-корейски. - У нас в стране просто так называется это, и...

\- Мне нравится. - Рей прервал девушку, поставив чашку на столик и смотря в упор на Франкенштейна, видимо общаясь с ним ментально.

\- Так и быть, сегодня на двух последних уроках проведем вьец. - Франкенштейн озвучил желание своего Мастера и девушка сразу просияла на лице. Сначала она легко подпрыгивала, хлопая в ладоши, а потом и вовсе кинулась с объятиями на блондина.

\- Спасибо, директор! Я сделаю все в лучшем виде! Сейчас же вместе с Тао все уладим!

\- Нет за что, Каролина. - Директор неловко приобнял девушку, а замечая смешок Региса сразу упустил свою ауру и гаденько посмотрел на наследника клана Ландегрэ. Он уже придумал месть. А пока девушка удалялась из его кабинета, он вернулся к наслаждению чаем. К звукам обуви девушки добавился звук хлопка ладоней и потом прозвучали две пары ботинок, гулко отбиваясь от стен коридора эхом и увлеченная беседа девушки с компьютерщиком. Настала очередь ухмыляться Сейре, но на нее сил злится не было. Франкенштейн просто безмолвно прижал руку ко лбу, показывая свое отношение ко всему происходящему и нервно засмеялся.

***

Все было готово. Модифицированные позаботились чтобы в спортзале места хватило всем. Доску они взяли из класса, который как раз пустовал из-за того что у детей, занимающих его по обыкновению, была физкультура. Так как народу должно прийти много, как-никак целая школа вместе с учителями и персоналом, они еще поставили колонки, обычно используемые на окончание и начало школьного года и беспроводные микрофона. Каролина же, как истинный детектив, бегала на всех переменах по школе и спрашивала других что они желали бы изменить. Не поленилась даже переспросить всех учителей и персонал школы, понимающее усмехнувшись, когда мистер Парк упомянул опоздания учеников, а в частности Шинву.

Когда настал знаменательный миг, в помещение пришли все, включая высокого седоволосого мужчину, шагающего рядом с Регисом и Сейрой. Каролина сразу догадалась что это родня Региса и как только увидела директора, кивнула подбородком на мужчину и счастливо показала ему большой палец в знак одобрения. Ее невероятно радовало что к ней отнеслись серьезно. Но еще больше нравилось оживление и ажиотаж среди учеников. Еще бы, должно произойти нечто совсем иное, чем принято у них, и ради этого отменили два последние уроки! Красота!

В начале в зале среди собравшихся царила мертвая тишина, но потом, чтобы поддержать подругу, в дискуссию, какую тему обсуждать первой втянулись знакомые всем ребята. Шинву уж очень не хотел начинать с темы опозданий. Юна и Ик-хан же спорили, какую тему стоит поставить выше в списке важности: вопрос совершенствования театрального кружка, который был уже на последнем издыхании или вопрос расширения школьного меню. Ученики начали спорить поднимая гам и наводя некий хаос, от чего Франкенштейн удивился - не думал он что ученики видят изъяны в его работе над школой, но злобы не чувствовал. После собрания все эти ошибки будут исправлены. Это действительно облегчало ему работу и позволяло взглянуть на всю жизнь школы будто со стороны. Но такой хаос довольно шокировал, и не только Директора Е-Ран, но и каджу Ландегрэ, который то бледнел то краснел от поведения людей, Регис же чуть волосы на себе не рвал, смотря на вопиющую неэлегантность. Франкенштейн гаденько и тихо посмеялся - месть и шалость ему удалась. И только Каролина облегченно вздохнула, призывая всех к порядку время от времени - все шло по плану и родной хаос, такой же как и всегда царивший на собраниях в ее школе, добавлял сил.

***

Вдохновившись возможностью менять школу все ученики старательно выполняли условия, приняты на собрании. Они были окрылены этой щепоткой свободы и горстью ответственности. Все прогнозы Каролины медленно но верно приближались к тому, чтобы сбыться - уже при первых задачах, таких как перенос вещей для уборки школы на первый этаж, для удобства дворника, начали общаться с собой дети, которые раньше друг друга не замечали. Ученикам так понравилась свобода слова что на прошлом собрании было проголосовано о следующем вьеце.

Но был один человек, который не заметил торжества демократии в Е-Ран. Директор Ли сосредоточено готовил все необходимые документы для тройки модифицированных и ноблесс. Регис пытался откреститься от путешествия, еще до вьеца придумав себе отговорку что ему необходимо повидать каджу, но его присутствие на собрании перечеркнуло все его планы.

Позаботившись о всем, и оставив школу в почти надежных руках, то есть в руках Кэриаса, а опеку над детьми в их отсутствие на братьев Кертье, Франкенштейн мог со спокойным сердцем покинуть Корею. Даже Лорд пообещала что в случае непредвиденного нападения Союза Лукедония вмешается и защитит мирное население. Громче всех командировке радовались модифицированные: Тао трескал без умолку, Такео крутил новой пушкой в руках точно ребенок, М-21 же с интересом просверливал взглядом дырку в стекле иллюминатора.

Каролина чувствовала себя немного неуютно, но повторяла себе что в мире много разных людей. Ведь для нее было дикостью пусть и довольно большой группой, но отправляться частным самолетом с таким роскошным интерьером. А когда директор, вероятно забыв об самой девушке стал услуживать Рею как дворецкий то она и вовсе наполнилась непониманием.

Чтобы отвлечься от таких мыслей девушка предложила всем сыграть в игры, популярны в ее школе на экскурсиях. В ее глазах сверкали бесенята, а щеки немного покраснели. Она уверила что никаких наказаний не будет и стала обьяснять.

\- Правила игры просты. - Начала, вроде бы спокойно обьяснять Каролина. - Несколько из игроков, двое или трое знают правила игры, то есть как отвечают на вопросы по согласованному друг с другом алгоритме, а остальные должны отгадать по какому принципу все отвечают. Я буду в группе знающих ответ, хотя это и тоска зеленая. Кто играет и кто хочет быть со мной?

На игру согласились все. Быть в числе знающих ответ вызвались быть Такео, Сейра и Франкештейн. Каролина удовлетворенно заерзала на месте, уже войдя в азарт. Задавались людям вопросы. Те, кто не знал алгоритм отвечали ошибочно. Те, кто знали - правильно, стараясь как можно больше подсказывать другим. Тао впервые был глубоко сосредоточен и почти не болтал - до тех пор, пока не отгадал. Он шепотом спросил своего товарища времен ДА-5, по такому ли правилу они отвечают и снайпер кивнул.

Тао радовался, остальные догадавшиеся вместе с ним и после этого хакер то и дело смеялся что это проще пареной репы и отвечал с максимальными подсказками. Чем больше игроков знали правила - тем быстрее догадывались остальные. Следующим был Рэйзел, после него - Регис, а позже всех догадался М-21. 

Сыграв еще раз на несколько других правил, а потом и вовсе в мафию, никто не заметил что их путешествие приближается к концу. Самолет шел на посадку и все в лучах заходящего солнца спускались по лестнице лайнера. Каролина без раздумий купила всем автобусные билеты. И потом начались долгие споры с Франкенштейном, не лучше ли взять такси. Причем ни одна со сторон не собиралась сдаваться. Но девушка в итоге победила, получив в союзники серьезный взгляд Рея обращен на своего слугу.

Сказать, что в автобусе все на них пялились - это не сказать ничего. Ноблесс были в школьной форме, и выделялись в толпе невероятно. Девушка, явно привыкшая к такому вниманию беззаботно рассказывала что-то из культуры своей страны. Пользуясь использованием корейского она предложила не обращать внимания на зевак.

\- Стоит человеку только приодеться в косплей, как на нее так же изучающее смотрят все, у кого есть глаза и кому не лень.

Модифицированные поддержали девушку тем, что по крайней мере она выделяется из толпы и Каролина сразу себе кое-что вспомнила, а если быть точным, то тот простой факт что ее родители корейского даже в самых смелых мечтах не думали учить, поэтому ей придется быть переводчиком. Но чтобы облегчить себе задачу, она стала так и в транспортном средстве обучать всех нескольким основным фразам.

Теперь в автобусе на них смотрели даже те, кому было лень. Даже водитель опасливо поглядывал в зеркальце. А все потому что ученики юной Каролины повторяли за ней новые выражения вслух, чтобы лучше запомнить. Для людей, не знающих ни одного языка, ни второго, то есть, туристов, это могло выглядеть на попытку призвать дьявола.

Вывалившись из автобуса вся честная компания стала преодолевать расстояние от остановки к дому девушки. На улице успело стемнеть и вся делегация шла темной уличкой с огромным количеством багажа. Все то и дело пересмеивались, вспоминая хорошо проведенное время в самолете. Даже Рэйзел улыбался шире обычного и Франкенштейн был готов повесить фотографию Каролины над своей кроватью и молиться на девушку за одно лишь поднятие настроения Ноблесс. Что уж говорить об этом что Мастер мог отдохнуть и душой и телом, так как использовать его силы не планировалось - Тао доложил что даже с сильнейшим бойцом КЗУ Франкенштейн сможет справиться одной левой.

Каролину смущало количество чемоданов. У каждого, кроме Рея, гордо несущего небольшую сумку, было по два больших чемоданов а у охранников - того больше. Тао шел наперевес с сумкой для ноутбука, намного больше чем обычно бывает, Такео нес на плечах футляр, напоминающий сумку для контрабаса, но менее характеристичный, а М-21 - большую спортивную сумку.

Когда они подошли к дому Каролины, все поняли что девушка не врала. Дом был большой, трехэтажный, вокруг почти никаких других домов, так как в близком соседстве был лес, можно даже сказать что дом находился в самом лесу, участок красивый, с небольшим водоемом, но до опрятности дома Франкенштейна ему было далеко. В кустах зоркие глаза отметили даже небольшой прицеп для автомобиля, хотя самого средства перемещения не было заметно.

У порога их встретили двое четырехногих жителей дома: внушительных размеров, но с явно покладистым характером собака и развалившийся на полу кот. Девушка бросила чемоданы на крыльце и призвала остальных сделать так же. И сразу же бросилась к собаке.

\- Тося, моя хорошая! Как ты здесь без меня? - Каролина тут же подергала шерсть за ушками, поспешно гладя и поцеловала собаку между ушами, принимая облизывания по лицу. Франкенштейн незначительно поморщился, а благородные, все как один, удивленно приподняли бровь. Кот с удовольствием потерся об ногу Такео и то же проделал с Тао, который, бросив свои сумки с сюсюканьем взял на руки ластящееся животное. На шум пришли и остальные жители дома.

\- Ох, знакомьтесь, это моя родня. - Подросток приподнялась и обратилась к своим гостям. - Моя мама, Божена, папа - Марк и брат Адриан. - девушка показала в очередности невысокую женщину, с первыми признаками старения и короткими вишневыми волосами, слегка полноватого, но высокого чернявого мужчину и кареглазого парнишу, явно младшего на два год или два от своей сестры с небольшим беспорядком на голове блондинистого цвета.

После ответного знакомства все перенесли свои сумки в прихожую и Каролине пришлось расселить всех по комнатах. Планировка дома рассматривала на помещение в комнатах по двое, но модифицированные сказали что без проблем смогут жить в одной комнате, поэтому Франкенштейн выделил Мастеру отдельную комнату, конечно же заняв соседнюю на третьем этаже. Регис с Сейрой заняли одну комнату, но довольно большую. Такую же, только на втором этаже заняли Тао, Такео и М-21, напротив комнаты Каролины. Под предлогом немного обустроиться все прошли в выделенные им комнаты. Тао, ловко, как шпион, пристроил везде свои камеры, спалившись только на кухни и при встрече с мамой Каролины, своим ломаным польским спросил где туалет.

Когда все было улажено, комната модифицированных напоминала компьютерное помещение охраны, не считая постели Такео и М-21, а комната Франкенштейна - подпольную лабораторию. Все вскоре собрались на первом этаже за праздничным ужином, с которым помогала Сейра, пока все обустраивались. Встретили их хлебом и солью... А также и вином с водкой. Марк с радостью плеснул директору и службе охраны самогона, как совершеннолетним, а для ноблесс и своей жены с детьми оставил вино. 

Попытки Франкенштейна отказаться были пересеченны шутливым отказом, и предупреждением Каролины, что у них в стране нужно оказать уважение хозяевам, выпив за знакомство. Благородные взяли себе это близко к сердцу, особенно Регис, и послушно пили вино. К концу ужина Рэйзел был слегка покрасневшим, Сейра также, легко улыбаясь на протяжении всего ужина, а Регис то и дело расфокусированным взглядом изучал стену. М-21 и Такео были в подобном состоянии, осознавая что их регенерация проигрывала с самогоном. Тао же выдавал свое состояние чрезмерной даже для него болтливостью, и только Франкенштейн держался молодцом, испивая водку в безопасных количествах.

Ссылаясь на ранний подьем, родители ученицы по обмену удалились в свою спальню. Брат с сестрой же остались с гостями, но час спустя и те разошлись, вместе убирая со стола. Жители третьего этажа пошли к себе, а модифицированные, а особенно Тао, не могли разойтись, разговаривая о всяком. Девушка, услышав как все стихло на этаже выше с заговорческим лицом показала Тао разные печеньки и абрикосовую наливку. Таким образом вечеринка продолжилась уже в комнате девушки: на простором полу были принесены из комнаты охранников пледы и подушки, стащены с кровати и расстелены на мягком ворсистом ковре. На шум пришел и котик, который, как оказалось, назывался Тофик, а собака пришла по обыкновению, привыкнув спать в комнате девушки.

Компания играла в "правда или действие" и изрядно выпившие модифицированные чуть ли не выдали девушке все тайны. Там же и все закончилось, где модифицированные просто вырубились на полу девушки, когда все решили на последок посмотреть ужастик. Сначала хакер изумлялся медленности ноутбука Каролины, но когда началась "ужасная и кровавая картина" модифицированных убаюкало не хуже колыбельной.

С утра родителей Каролины дома не было, как и ее брата. На часах было 8 часов утра и она, вспоминая как те вчера отказывались от выпивки и как реагировали после стакана-второго решила пройтись по комнатам и разбудить гостей. Первой дверью в которую она постучалась была дверь Франкенштейна. Он открыл двери в халате, вполне в приемлемом виде, пусть это и заняло минутку, и сказал что позаботится о подьеме своих остальных учеников, а модифицированных позволил разбудить девушке.

А это не было такой простой задачей. Развалившиеся на полу тушки парней хватались за голову и извивались со стонами. Зная мощь утвари отца девушка метнулась на кухню за рассолом и таблетками от головной боли. Отпоив троицу девушка пытливо наблюдала за реакцией, держа в готовности таблетки и графин с водой. Как раз в тот момент когда Франкенштейн открыл дверь, желая проверить их состояние, из комнаты выбежал серебристоволосый, спеша на встречу лицом-к-лицу с фаянсовым другом человечества. Недобро усмехнувшись, директор отговорил девушку давать им лекарства на головную боль, заместив их каким-то отваром собственного производства. Смотря на гримасы на лице парней, и Эмыча, уже вернувшегося из туалета, испивших сие "чудо" Каролина предположила что таблетка была бы более безболезненным способом лишиться похмелья.

После короткого завтрака все, по словам Каролины, должны были отправиться к ней в школу. Несмотря на недоумевание девушки, Тао по приказу Франкенштейна за завтраком заказал личную машину в прокат на время их пребывания в столице. Но не осталось лишь пожимать плечами - хотят проблем с парковкой, ну и ладно.

Ноблесс же были с самого начала их визита у девушки в культурном шоке. Сейра с Реем попеременно ласкали питомцев девушки, Регис даже не делал обычных замечаний об неэлегантности, осматриваясь периодически за Франкенштейном и истинным Ноблесс, а модифицированные не разделяли удивления высших созданий, не раз на заданиях пребывая в разных обстановках. М-21 и Такео были особо рады наличия посудомоечной машини в доме их временной хозяйки. После завтрака все дружно отправились в путь.

Школа же отличалась от их места работы так сильно, что даже модифицированные стояли в легком шоке у входа. В маленькой каптерке сидел старших лет мужчина, чуть ли не засыпая при радио, и это был единственный человек, который полнил функции охраны. Старшеклассники без никаких опасок курили перед входом и то и дело бегали туда и назад. Сама школа была ничтожно мала - два этажа, маленькая кухня с микроволновкой и свободным доступом всех учащихся к ней, просторная столовая с мягкими диванами, которая функционировала так же как и библиотека. Учительская смежная с кабинетом директора, куда так же доступ имели все ученики. Ноблесс, не знающие канонов жизни относились к такому вполне нормально, но Франкенштейн искреннее недоумевал. 

Пока все стояли в шоке Каролина упорхнула на урок к своему классу, предлагая всем расслабиться и познакомиться с теми, у кого было свободное окошко в расписании. А таковое нашлось у Суйи, которая была выслана в Польшу за обменом с Каролиной. Она не без удивления рассказала об новшествах, встреченных в этой школе, об вьеце, и очень обрадовалась, услышав что и у них в школе обнаружиться подобное в новом учебном году. Узнав о преждевременных каникулах в родной школе девушка известила директора Ли о желании остаться здесь до конца года в этой школе и с энтузиазмом поделилась с Регисом, Реем и Сейрой об ее участии в страйке против депортации учеников с другой школы из Польши. Интерес к этой теме оказал только Рей, с интересом слушая рассказ девушки, в то время как Регис, сев в мягкий диван возле Рея фыркал, вспоминая о неэлегантности прерывания общественного порядка. Сейра за это время, пользуясь крохотной кухней приготовила для Ноблесс чай. А Франкенштейн удалился на беседу с директором.

С горем пополам и провалившейся попыткой пристыдить директоршу за аморальное курение учеников он согласился на дальнейшее сотрудничество. Помимо всего обе стороны были рады обменом - Каролина внесла много новшеств в их школу, а Им Суйи смогла пристыдить многих заносчивых и разбалованных учеников тем самым обучая их тому, чему не обучили их дома, то есть уважению к старшим. Да и сама интернациональность ставила обе школы в благоприятном свете и сделка совершилась.

Модифицированные не теряли зря времени, пока Каролина проводила время на уроке, по крайней мере Тао. Под предлогом "посидеть в сети" он засел за школьный компьютер открыт для пользования учеников, и без проблем проник в базу данных, просматривая все что можно и нельзя. Но когда и такое занятие надоело он стал сплетничать с заместительницей директора, благо большинство учителей, как и учеников свободно владели английским. 

Вскоре Каролина освободилась, и прихватив с собой какую-то подружку, все дружно пошли осматривать достопримечательности. Девушка была жизнерадостная, и явно в восторге от гостей из другой страны, но говорила немного, так как ее английский оставлял желать лучшего. Но в случае чего ее подруга выручала ее корейским, и все были удовлетворены. Прогулка затянулась на целый день и девушке, которой имя было Патриция, предложили остаться на ночь. Она уже было согласилась, под условием что вся компания заедет к ней домой за вещами, но в машине ей что-то вспомнилось и она стала шептаться-шушукаться с Каролиной. По заинтересованному взгляду последней и коварному смеху первой, вместе с пристальным взглядом на всех присутствующих в машине всем чего-то сразу стало боязно.

***

Как оказалось, опасались они не напрасно. Первые подозрения закрались в головах ноблесс, когда они, поднявшись раньше остальных пили чай в гостиной на первом этаже. Услышать шушукающихся и хихикающих девушек на втором этаже для них не было проблемой. Вторыми заподозрили неладное модифицированные, которые с утра пожелав воспользоваться туалетом увидели упорхнувшую туда хозяйку дома, которая сокрушительно попросила их воспользоваться ванными на первом или третьем этаже. 

Но никто не ожидал что к завтраку вместе с Каролиной вместо Патриции спустится... нечто. Длинные серебристые волосы парика струились по темном балахоне, по немаленькой груди девушки почти не осталось следа, на лице, не заслоненным челкой красовался шрам на пол лица и широкая улыбка. Из-за плеча выглядывала большая, пластиковая коса, видимо сооружена вручную. И весь образ дополняла черная шляпа.

Франкенштейн, если бы стоял, точно плюхнулся бы в кресло. Хоть он и не был у себя в дома, но такие переодевания среди белого дня, да и еще презентация их перед Мастером явно спровоцировали у него разрыв шаблона. Мастер же только с интересом разглядывал внешний вид Патриции, уверяясь что это она только благодаря ее ауры. Регис недоумевающе смотрел то на предмет в руках девушки то на Сейру. Сама же ноблесс не читаемым взглядом и с плохо скрываемыми эмоциями смотрела на Каролину и ее подругу. Неужели они догадались не только что она глава клана, но еще и которого? Только ее воспитание, которого ее так тщательно обучали в Лукедонии остановили ее от призвания оружия духа.

Модифицированные в реакции ничем особо не отличились, искреннее не понимая что происходит, но Тао спас ситуацию от продолжения неловкого молчания, начиная бить браво а потом, смотря на реакцию окружающих смеяться и делать фотографии. Патриция вздрогнула от шума, но тут же усмехнулась шире, слыша плохо сдерживаемые всхлипы хакера.

\- Браво, Патриция, тебе удалось ввести всех в ступор таким костюмом. - Девушка, словно желая увериться в этом немного сдвинула челку и самодовольно хмыкнула.

\- Ура, значит близко к оригиналу.

\- Близко к оригиналу? - Сейра инстинктивно ответила на корейском, нахмурившись. Каролина тут же подоспела на помощь.

\- Моя подруга косплеер. И сегодня она решила скосплеить Гробовщика из Темного Дворецкого. Слышала о таком? - Без особой надежды спросила Каролина и в ответ получила ожидаемый отрицательный ответ. В их разговор встрял Франкенштейн.

\- А по какому поводу твоя подруга решила именно сегодня приодеться таким образом? - Напускная доброжелательность в улыбке и тоне блондина заставила сжаться большинство людей в комнате. - Или она всегда так одевается в выходные? - в комнате стала явно ощущаться атмосфера Темного Копья.

\- Нет, сегодня особый повод. - Патриция отставила свою косу, прислонив ее к стене. Сейра склонила голову незначительно в бок смотря на парик. - Сегодня будет прайд!

\- И мы как раз очень бы хотели чтобы все пошли с нами, если это не идет в разрез с вашими убеждениями. - Каролина продолжила мысль своей подруги, смотря на всех с улыбкой. Первым ответил Такео, так же мило улыбаясь.

\- Конечно, я точно пойду, не оставлять же таких милых девушек одних. - Снайпер, уверен в своем английском уверено ответил, но потом все же переспросил о чем-то Тао. Тот бессовестно заржал, пока остальные раздумывали над ответом.

\- Я тоже иду. - Отозвался хакер, кое-как отдышавшись. - А то Такео в начале недопонял что такое прайд, но согласие уже дал, значит выполнить должен. А я просто должен это заснять! - Тао вновь засмеялся, но теперь в компании девушек. М-21 хмыкнул, и под предлогом "в случае чего остановить Такео от чего-то, о чем он может потом пожалеть" тоже дал согласие. Франкенштейн же посмотрел на Мастера, который смотрел на девушек с плохо скрываемым интересом.

\- Мы тоже отправимся на прайд. - Ответил истинный Ноблесс и Франкенштейну осталось только послушно поклониться. Благородные тоже оказали скорее интерес чем отказ и все дружно после завтрака сели в автомобиль.

Каролина предупредила о пробках и проблемах с парковкой в самом центре города и выехали раньше. Тао нашел самый короткий и быстрый путь, который протекал аккурат через школу Патриции и Каролины. На месте, где обычно висит прапор страны в государственные праздника висел радужный флаг, весело покачиваясь на ветру. Франкенштейн изумленно посмотрел на него и понял что это школа немного более ценит себе свободу слова, чем он предполагал в начале.

Поскольку пробки они пропус

тили, прибыли они с большим запасом времени. Патриция тут же потащила подругу в сторону метро, умоляя ее посетить какой-то магазин. Что тоже оказалось непростым испытанием. Магазинчик был крошечным, но народу почти не было. Продавщица с мультяшным монстром и названием магазина на футболке посмотрела на посетителей в таком шоке что, казалось бы, забыла официальное и заученное приветствие.

Все разбрелись по магазину, рассматривая в изобилии товаров что-то для себя. Тао сразу же возжелал коврик для компьютерной мыши в подушечками в виде женской груди и после покупки подкалывал Такео. Регис рассматривал на удивление элегантные ключики, Сейра стояла у прилавка с мангами, так же как и Патриция с Каролиной и так же мучилась в выборе. Но завидев на обложке красноглазое существо в крови она тут же схватила книжечку, и хотела отнести ее к кассе, но услужливый консультант посоветовал ей взять первую часть, если она только начинает читать. Она не знала как он догадался, но кивнула, и взяла книжечку с единичкой на обложке.

Когда все уже расплатились и большинство оказались довольными покупками - а не покупали ничего только Франкенштейн и М-21 - их окликнула продавщица, явно смущаясь.

\- Простите, но не можно ли Вас попросить о групповом фото? Давно у нас не было косплееров в лавке. - Франкенштейн изогнул бровь. Неужели и благородных приняли за косплееров? Или она нарекла таковыми модифицированных? Мастер кивнул и Директор дал добро. Все столпились в кучу и к ним подошел тот самый парень-консультант, помогавший Сейре с выбором. Девушка немного смутилась, и ели сдержалась от ментального контроля. Тао же, после вспышки подпрыгнул к продавщице и удовлетворившись тем, что видел, сказал ей адрес, чтобы выслать и им снимок с помощью интернета. Девушка согласилась и покраснела. Тао, заметив это, незаметно погладил ее по руке и подмигнул, оставляя ее полностью растерянной.

Когда они покинули магазин, находящийся на торговом участке метро и вылезли на поверхность, они отметили что разношерстного народа стало больше. Все сложили свои покупки в сумку Тао, которую он нес на плече, и двинулись к толпе народу возле двухэтажного автобуса. Потом оказалось что таких автобусов-платформ было три. Народ был одет абсолютно по разному, и были другие косплеи, кое-кто лаже подбегал к Патриции фотографироваться, и Тао делал ей тоже фото, так как девушка попросила его об этом.

Чем меньше времени оставалось до начала, тем меньше личного пространства оставалось для ноблесс. К ним то и дело подходили, вручая бесплатные наклейки, маленькие радужные бумажные флажки, разноцветные шарики. К ним подошел даже молодой парниша с вывеской "бесплатные обнимашки". Так как до этого он подходил к Каролине и та его обняла так, будто они друзья, не видевшиеся год, то благородные последовали ее примеру, в том числе и Мастер. Как итог, Франкенштейна все-таки обнял кондратий и компания, а Тао получил бесценные снимки и бесплатную бутылку воды и шоколадку с платформы, которые он должен был передать боссу, но тот отказался, пытаясь сохранить остатки гордости.

Когда парад сдвинулся с места после речи, которую выдвинули несколько влиятельных персон, заиграла жизнерадостная музыка. Сначала все шли лишь слегка улыбаясь, но потом девушки начали пританцовывать, а Тао еще активнее подкалывал друга, купив радужный флаг, и пытаясь одеть его на уклоняющегося снайпера. Когда хакер ловко запрыгнул на спину Такео и завязал спереди радужное полотно он ловко спрыгнул доволен результатом. Сам снайпер лишь возвел глаза к небу и все пошли дальше. Патриция же, которая шла ссади них с давней знакомой которую встретила абсолютно случайно, смотрела на это с ехидной улыбкой.

Девушка развернула косу и рукояткой, "случайно" приблизила ладонь увлеченно щелкающего что-то в мобильнике Тао к ладони Такео. Тот на инстинктах сжал ее, и Патриция быстро и незаметно отстранила косу, делая вид что она ни при чем, а снайпер посмотрел на товарища как на второе пришествие. Оторвавшись от телефона, Тао все осознал, но руки не убрал, явно не зная что сделать. Снайпер тоже покраснел и сжал ладонь напарника в ответ. М-21 Регис и Сейра, которые шли перед ними, и оглянулись, понимая что двойка бывших членов DA-5 остановилась, смотрели теперь на них с совсем неэлегантно приоткрытыми ртами и широко распахнутыми глазами. 

Толпа вокруг тоже обратила внимание на такую милую и полную осознания своих отношений сценку Тао и Такео и стала скандировать "поцелуйтесь!". Франкенштейн развернулся на шум и как раз увидел как хакер млеет в тисках снайпера. С платформы с помощью микрофона поздравили двух охранников Е-Ран со смелостью, и все двинулись дальше: Каролина с Патрицией счастливо визжа что-то, Сейра, взявшая себя в руки с улыбкой шла возле радующихся девушек, Регис и М-21 в высшем уровне шока, Тао и Такео невероятно смущенны, но счастливы, укрыли спины одним флагом, Рэйзел мягко улыбался, глядя в небо и позволяя ветру развевать его волосы, а Франкенштейн с глубоким вздохом вытащил какие-то таблетки из кармана и принял сразу две.

***

После прайда девушки сказали что они изрядно проголодались и не против пойти перекусить. Франкенштейн отговорил их посещать какую-то забегаловку и заметно расслабившись повел всех приличный по его меркам ресторан. Патриция, немного уставшая, но счастливая прикрепила челку парика невидимками, пугая обычных прохожих шрамом и неестественно зелеными линзами. Такео без лишних слов помог ей, нести косу и шляпу, и Тао снова подкалывал его, одевая на него шляпу и сверкая флагом, заправленным в брюки на манер пояса.

Все уселись в ресторане за самый большой столик, и услышав что Босс с радостью оплатит все, хакер вдруг обнаружил в себе охоту опробовать большинство из местных блюд. Когда все сделали свой заказ, Франкенштейн отвел в сторонку Тао, желая что-то с ним уладить. Модифицированный выслушал блондина и быстро кивнув вытащил свой ноутбук из сумки и расположив его на коленях стал быстро щелкать по клавишам, чего большинство не заметили, увлечены разговорами. Не заметили также как хакер шокировано замер и посмотрев на Босса кивнул. Франкенштейн нахмурился, следом за ним Мастер и также Такео, который заглянул через плече своего уже не просто товарища.

Человеческие девочки удалились в туалет, по их словам, поправить грим Патриции и когда они отошли на приемлемое расстояние тут же голос подал Франкенштейн.

\- С этого момента нам нужно быть осторожными. У Каролины стоит статус испытуемой. 

\- Видимо они не решались сделать этого в другой стране а теперь, когда узнали что она здесь, решили действовать. - Поддержал его Тао, сразу становясь серьезным.

\- Ты говорил что сама жертва не погибает в результате испытания? - уточнил М-21.

\- Именно, а это значит что возможной мишенью можем стать мы. - Директор ответил заместо Тао. - Поэтому нашей главной задачей является не раскрыть себя перед смертными. Все поняли? - молодые благородные и модифицированные согласно кивнули и все стали говорить о чем-то непринужденном, ожидая возвращения девушек. Те подошли как раз за двумя официантками, несущими их заказ в двух руках. Каролина любезно помогла одной, а Патриция - другой. Одна из официанток шепотом попросила о совместное селфи с косплейщицей и та, расплывшись в улыбке согласилась.

После позднего обеда компания пошла в сторону их автомобиля, который был достаточно далеко от конечной остановки парада, хоть и девушки утверждали что это была самая короткая трасса которую они помнят. Проходя через переулок, кто-то закричал. Отвернувшись, все увидели как молодой парень, выкрикивая оскорбительные речи об гомосексуалистах, держит вырывающуюся девушку одной рукой за парик, а другой рукой поддушивая ее. К ним незамедлительно подскочил М-21 обезвреживая противника одним точным ударом в нос, а Такео тут же ударил его в шею, вырубая. Эмыч передал Патрицию в руки Франкенштейну, который тут же начал расспрашивать девушку о ее состоянии, но она, пребывая в шоке ничего не ответила. Осмотрев ее увечья Директор сказал что жить будет и Каролина тут же стала утешать подругу.

Все нахмурились, не понимая. Было ли это случайное происшествие? На параде они заметили, что вокруг было много гомофобов, которые, если бы не полиция, не побоялись бы устроить драку или чего похуже. Или возможно это было то испытание, только ищейки не взяли в учет что девушки будут не одни? 

Патриция, успокоившаяся, и взявшая с Тао обещание что тот вышлет ей все фотографии изьявила желание вернуться домой, и никто не стал ее от этого решения отговаривать, даже Каролина, которая еще в ресторане, когда Франкенштейн удалился оплатить счет, предложила им потом сделать маленькое празднование отношений Тао и Такео у нее в комнате.

И, как оказалось, Патрицию отвезли домой не зря.


	3. Роздзял 3

В обратной дороге за рулем был Такео, а Тао сидел возле Патриции с ноутбуком на коленях и отмечал фотографии, которые она хотела бы заполучить. Ей даже удалось выклянчить у хакера одно фото из поляроида, где он вместе с Такео целуются. Когда девушка была под домом, автомобиль сразу направился в сторону дома Каролины.

Ученица рассказывала что-то Франкенштейну и они оба посмеивались над чем-то там, что мелькало в рассказе. Все казались расслабленными, но это было обманчивым впечатлением. Каждый был начеку, даже Тао, который нахмурившись проверял что-то в компьютере. И уже подъезжая под дом все перестали притворяться, только лишь одна Каролина пребывала в хорошем расположении духа. Но ненадолго.

\- Что-то не так. - Смертная смотрела на свой участок, нахмурившись. - Такео, не подъезжай близко пока что. У нас никто никогда не оставляет калитку открытой, да и сами двери в дом открыты. - Она стала быстро освобождаться от ремня безопасности и без слов выскочила на улицу. За ней, конечно, покинули автомобиль и остальные, а Франкенштейн дал Такео и Тао распоряжение проверить, нет ли кого подозрительного в окрестностях. Модифицированные тут же послушно вскочили на дерево, не утруждаясь конспирацией, так как вокруг не было никого. Была мертвая тишина, которую вскоре прорезал крик Каролины. Все сразу умчались туда. 

Первым, что они увидели, была собака, лежащая на пороге. Ее можно было бы принять за спящую, если бы не кровь под ней, которая мерзким пятном окружала ее шею. Но как оказалось, это лишь были лишь цветочки, ягодки впереди. Очередные кровавые потоки вели к коту, которого кто-то сначала пристрелил, а потом, видимо еще живого, повесил на занавеске в кухни. По всему дому были следы битвы, а кровавые следы ботинок вели в три места в доме - в спальню родителей девочки, в гостиную и на второй этаж.

В спальне нашли тело Божены, мамы Каролины. Женщина лежала на кровати, закатив глаза. Ее руки были связаны за спиной, кофта была изуродована, лифчик отсутствовал, а груди были вырезаны и помещены у нее во рту. Без осмотра было ясно что женщина была мертва и все решили искать Каролину. В гостиной ее не нашли, но обнаружили тело ее отца. Его избили до неузнаваемости, живот полоснули ножом так много раз, что плоть местами отваливалась. Франкенштейн вместе с Регисом смотрели на это с прискорбными выражениями лиц. 

\- Не успели... - Регис от беззвучной злости сжимал кулаки и смотрел на труп. - Такая ужасная смерть встретила их всех.

\- Я нашел ее! - со второго этажа раздался крик М-21 и все туда сразу же побежали, не удостоившись делать это человеческим способом. 

Все застали неудивительную картину - девушка стояла на пороге комнаты своего брата, и не реагировала на попытки ее расшевелить со стороны М-21. Ее брат сидел на компьютерном столе, упершись спиной в стену. В руках он сжимал нож. Рэйзел, который стоял на пороге возле плачущей девушки, смотрел на блондина. Но парень не смотрел на него. Его единственный оставшийся глаз был остекленевшим. А мобильник, которым он скорее всего хотел вызвать полицию торчал из его глазницы. В сравнении со своей матерью и отцом парень не был сильно изуродован. Лишь небольшие следы битвы. На стене красовался большой кельтский крест и надпись "GNLS"*. Франкенштейн понял что ищейки умеют отлично маскироваться, и как много нападений совершается ими под прикрытием нацистов или воров.

Вдруг Каролина вышла из комнаты, и никто не собирался ее останавливать. Сначала ее шаги по лестнице были медленны, потом со временем ускорялись, а из горла девушки вырвалось рычание и краткое "ненавижу", сказанное на польском. Франкенштейн тут же пошел следом за ней, лишь услышав это слово и почувствовал вязкую, тяжелую ауру ненависти, не исходящую ни от него, ни от копья. Это была аура Каролины, которая, приговаривая одно-единственное слово все громче и громче, вышла во двор.

***

Пока все были дома и осматривали то, что произошло, Такео и Тао осматривались вокруг. И почти сразу же заметили мужчину, сидящего на ветке вместе с девушкой. И это бы не заставило бы бывших ДА-5 подойти ближе, если бы не факт, что оба находились почти на верхушке дерева и смотрели в сторону дома Каролины. Такео с некоей злостью за причиненное девушке горе, резко опустился на ветку, от чего ищейки, не ожидавшие такого, чуть ли на упали с высоты 6 метров.

\- И зачем вы это сделали? - Снайпер посмотрел обратился к мужчине, вспоминая как благодаря своему зоркому глазу он раньше всех увидел и пса, и кота. Черноволосый мужчина с такими же черными как ночь глазами и неестественно бледной кожей смотрел на него сначала удивленно, а потом ухмыльнулся.

\- А я этого и не делал. Это наша Кэйти специализируется в этом. - Мужчина кивнул на блондинку с коротким асимметричным каре. Женщина помахала ему окровавленной рукой, как ребенок и лучезарно улыбнулась. Такео и Тао скривились от отвращения. - К тому же, вы прекрасно знаете кто я и в каких целях здесь. А вот что тут делают творения союза, и еще "защищают" одаренную от организации Индиго - это уже вопрос поинтереснее будет. Я бы создал вам проблемы за такое поведение, но мне все равно. Мы только ждем Каролину и сматываемся.

\- Сматываетесь вы сейчас и без девушки. - Хакер взял голос и выступил немного вперед к мужчине, даже чем-то на него похожим. Черты лица у этого ищейки были так же как и у Тао, самую малость азиатские. - И если хочешь нам отомстить - мсти сколько захочешь. Каролина пойдет с нами, изверги. - Тао плюнул на ветку, на которой они стояли и хотел уже прыгнуть вниз, к остальным, как дерево начало мелко трясти. Оглянувшись вниз он увидел как босс, полоснул по спине девушку, стоявшую на коленях задом к нему. Он ничего не понимал, и посмотрел на Ноблесс, который просто разрешал своему подчиненному вредить девушке.

Рей, не долго думая прыгнул на ветку, явно собираясь позвать с собой парней, но когда его глаза встретились с глазами брюнета он удивленно замер, смотря на ищейку. Без лишних слов обе ищейки удалились, а когда Тао и Такео посмотрели в глаза Рея, а хакер еще и хотел похвалить ментальный контроль Истинного Ноблесс, парни опешили и смотрели на Мастера. Тот, впервые в их памяти, непокрыто злился. Его глаза метали молнии а губы искривились в оскале. Кадис без слов спустился к Франкенштейну, и парни шокировано переглянулись.

***

Пока Такео и Тао разговаривали с ищейками, Каролина впала в истерику. Франкенштейн быстро все обдумал и принял решение. Он сказал благородным звонить в полицию, а тем временем сам Франкенштейн должен был успокоить девушку. Он уже хотел подойти к ней, но замер, чувствуя как его силы покидают его. Присмотревшись, он понял в чем дело. Девушку окружала черная аура, поглощая, казалось бы, все что находиться в радиусе двух метров. Вышедший из дома Ноблесс хотел подойти к девушке, но был остановлен своим слугой.

\- Мастер, не подходите, она поглощает энергию вокруг себя. - Ученый лихорадочно думал как достучаться до девушки, что сидела на коленях, и роняя слезы чуть ли не кричала "ненавижу".

\- Франкенштейн, помоги ей. - Рей положил руку на его плече и смотря на девушку подтолкнул его. И вдруг Франкенштейн понял что делать. Выпуская немного энергии копья он образовал когти. Развевая энергию копья, он подошел к девушке, аура которой тут же жадно стала втягивать копье, но не энергию ученого. Он быстро полоснул ее, причиняя боль и надеясь если не отрезвить то по крайней мере обратить ее гнев на себя и изучить ее способности. Но ничего не произошло, кроме того что черная аура усиленно поглощала все вокруг, словно черная дыра. Ноблесс быстро удалился, а Франкенштейн продолжал наносить поверхностные раны, стараясь сильно не навредить. Единственное чего он добился, это то, что аура стала приобретать фиолетовый оттенок, а копье мешало ранам затянуться. 

Франкенштейн прекратил свое дело, отойдя на два шага и заметил, как сзади него появился Мастер с двумя модифицированными. Все трое были крайне шокированы и Франкенштейн развернулся, смотря на своего Мастера, у которого на лице красовалось непривычное удивление. В тот же момент ученого откинуло волной прямо в руки Рэйзела, образовавшего щит вокруг себя и Тао с Такео. Взглянув через плечо, он увидел девушку, которая уже поднялась на ноги. Ее глаза были полностью черными, и белок и радужка, на руках образовались черные сгустки энергии, губы шептали "уничтожу" и она попыталась направить это по направлению к Франкенштейну. Благодаря щиту Рэя и того, что ее руки изогнулись под неестественным углом, удар пришелся на то место где недавно стоял Франкенштейн, и никого не задело. Но сама девушка закрыла глаза и упала без сознания. Вдали послышались сирены и Ли подхватил девчонку на руки, выдавая распоряжения. 

\- Тао, я забираю ее к нашему самолету, там большая часть оборудования, ты забери у меня из комнаты все что может пригодиться в лечении и следуй за нами. М-21 и Такео, осмотритесь вокруг, не спрятались ли где-то эти мрази, нам не нужно больше жертв. А на вас, мисс Сейра и Регис оставляю полицию. Вы вернулись домой раньше и застали вот эту ситуацию. А мы с Каролиной гуляем в городе и ни о чем не знаем. Если будут вопросы, пусть звонят мне.

На этих словах Франкенштейн оттолкнулся от земли с ношей на руках и вместе с ним Ноблесс. Тао же на секунду вбежал в дом, стирая отпечатки пальцев которые оставили они с Франкенштейном и Каролина при просмотре дома и быстро забрав нужное из временной комнаты мужчины тут же умчался туда, где исчез блондин. Снайпер и полуоборотень осматривали окрестности. Лишь благородные ожидали на полицию, сев на ступеньки и раздумывая как по польски им объяснить то, что произошло по версии босса.

***

Все собрались в особняке, который на быструю руку купил Франкенштейн. Каролина находилась в импровизированной лаборатории и теперь все хотели знать, что делать дальше.

\- Ее состояние тяжелое, но стабильное. - Начал Франкенштейн. - Она сначала впитала много энергетики копья, а потом выплеснула все, вместе со своей. Тело пошло на износ, похожая ситуация была с Айрис, но в отличии от нее, Каролина не модифицирована, и ей тяжелее справиться с этим. Даже пробуждение Мастером не помогло. Сейчас она в коме, и, боюсь, если ее не модифицировать, она не выживет. - Охранники Е-Ран опустили головы, а благородные нахмурились. С ответом на это нашлась лишь Сейра.

\- Тогда это придется сделать. Она сильная, справится. - Молодая Каджу явно прониклась симпатией к девушке и даже не допускала мысли об ее кончине. Впрочем как и остальные, которые согласно кивнули головой.

\- Но прежде чем это сделать, нам нужно узнать больше о КЗУ. Нужно исключить возможность нападения на нас. Пока ее состояние стабильно и можно этим заняться.

\- Я уже позаботился об этом, шеф. - Тао, по привычке, сделал из всего доклад. - В ее статусе теперь стоит "разыскиваемая", полиция же приняла нашу версию и удовлетворившись нашим заявлением что мы ее проинформируем, к ней не будет никаких вопросов до тех пор, пока не найдут виновных. Еще я обыскал их базу данных и не нашел никого с внешностью того парня. Но девушку нашел. Ее зовут Кэйти Коффин, она раньше была гражданкой Великобритании, но теперь она в шведском подразделении КЗУ. Не нашел на нее ничего стоящего, обычная ищейка.

\- В таком случае нам нужно найти что-то на этого парня. Он обеспокоил Мастера. - Отозвался Такео и в ответ на это отозвался сам Рэйзел.

\- Это ужасный человек. Его нужно остановить. - После этого Ноблесс встал и удалился в лабораторию, а все провожали его удивленным взглядом. Никто не осмелился его расспрашивать.

\- Тао, а может посмотри, нет ли информации об сегодняшней миссии этой ищейки. - М-21 подсел ближе к нему, заглядывая через плече и смотря на фотографию девушки. Хакер запорхал пальцами по клавишах и вдруг оживился.

\- Есть! Об сегодняшней операции уже есть доклад. Некий Адам Лоуренс, отмечен как присутствующий, он большая шишка, какой-то министр в КЗУ и его дело почти пустует. Нет никакой информации об способностях, но отмечено что последнее его дело, не считая нашей Каролины - дело Даггерсов. И что самое странное - оно совершенно не засекречено и закончено. - Хакер цокнул языком. - Но информации здесь мало. Написано только что они бессмертные, сделанные путем модификации некоего Раффаэля Марклежа, и...

\- Раффаэль Марклеж? - Франкенштейн сразу выпрямился и посмотрел на хакера.

\- Да. Ученый при КЗУ. Здесь написано, что при попытке обессмертить самого себя он повредился умом, но у него получилось. Он сам фигурировал в этом деле как пациент, но теперь сбежал. - Тао переключился на личное дело Раффаэля, а Франкенштейн выглядел взбешенным.

\- Довольно. Кто был последним их надзирателем?

\- Какая-то гомункул. Но у них был лечащий врач, Эрвин Делиш. - Тао насторожился, чувствуя знакомые нотки Темного Копья.

\- Дай мне о нем информацию. Я стяну его сюда и мы узнаем об этом деле все. - Франкенштейн поднялся и хакер с готовностью показал ему информацию об его местонахождении. - Оставайтесь здесь и ждите. В случае ЧП, доложи мне, Тао.

\- Так есть, босс. Но можно вопрос? - Тао сверкнул глазами, и Такео знал что это значит. Парня распирало любопытство. Франкенштейн, уже направляясь к двери, оглянулся, слушая хакера. - Кто такой Раффаэль Марклеж? - Блондин без ответа отвернулся и прошагал к двери, и когда уже все думали что шеф решил не отвечать, он отозвался.

\- Раффаэль это мой бывший ученик и последователь.

***

Все с нетерпением ждали Франкенштейна. Сейра за это время успела приготовить ужин, и теперь модифицированные вместе с благородными пили чай. Кто-то вошел без стука и когда Такео и М-21 поднялись, смотря на входящих, заметно расслабились. Франкенштейн вошел в простору гостиную, похожую на ту, в доме в Корее, а за ним следом шел альбинос, примерно 25 с лишним лет в очках и с короткими, взлохмаченными волосами цвета свежевыпавшего снега, а также хрупкая девушка с рыжими волосами и карими глазами, примерно 20 лет. Гости неуверенно сели на диван и после предложения чая, на которое они согласились ученый сразу начал расспрашивать.

\- Вы знаете Адама Лоуренса и Раффаэля Марклежа? - Девушка, которая представилась как Ева, заметно вздрогнула, испугано и с вызовом посмотрев на блондина.

\- А вам зачем? - Доктор спокойно испил чай и невозмутимо посмотрел на блондина. И тогда Франкенштейн рассказал все что произошло три часа назад. С каждой минутой Ева хмурилась, а потом и вовсе вышла из комнаты, кому-то позвонив. Никто не обратил на нее должного внимания. И закончив рассказ, все посмотрели на доктора. Тот, казалось, был в глубоких раздумьях, а когда вернулась девушка он сразу посмотрел на нее.

\- Звонила Чиллеру?

\- Да. - Ева села, и глубоко вздохнула. Франкенштейн, недовольный что его проигнорировали, выпустил ауру копья.

\- Кого вы позвали? - Блондин обращался к обоим, но зло смотрел только на Еву, которая под его взглядом сжалась. Тао облегченно вздохнул - ну хоть у кого-то нормальная реакция на шефа.

\- Руффус "Чиллер" Монроу. Брат Евы и по совместительству агент КЗУ. Ясновидящий. Он сможет Вам много рассказать о местонахождении Адама и повлиять на дело Каролины. 

\- Вот как... - Директор Е-Ран развеял свою ауру и мило улыбнулся - Я рад что Вы с нами сотрудничаете. А теперь, будьте добры, поведайте нам о Вашей истории. - резкий контраст настроения вызвал у Евы недоумение, а доктора Эрвина - ухмылку.

\- Конечно, думаю будет лучше узнать из первых уст. - Гомункул указал на девушку. - Я буду лишь дополнять ее.

\- Я находилась в КЗУ как заключенная, меня обвиняли в том, что я спровоцировала смерть моей подруги. - Начав рассказ, девушка стала серьезная и поставила кружку на стол. - со временем я вышла на условное освобождение и в качестве реабилитации меня, как будущего сотрудника КЗУ отправили в Норвегию, в семью Даггерсов, представляя меня всем как юного гения-психолога, которая уже в возрасте 18 лет была магистром. И я должна была с помощью ретропознания помочь им разобраться в причине их бессмертия. Это была ложь, но благодаря моему дару у меня появилось ретропознание.

\- А какой у тебя дар? - М-21 посмотрел на девушку с интересом.

\- Если быть точным, это было спровоцировано не только даром, но и болезнью Евы. - Встрял Эривин. - Ева страдает патологической ложью, псевдологией. Теперь, правда, у нас получилось с этим немного справиться, но в то время при конфронтации с правдой она очень страдала и находилась в состоянии близком истерики. Но ее главный дар - самовнушение.

\- И как это работает?

\- Мы синхронизировали это с ее болезнью и дар стал развиваться. Раньше это работало в такой способ, что все окружающие, верящие в ее способности, могли их испытать на себе. Теперь же Еве стоит поверить самой в свою ложь и она становится правдой.

\- То есть, тебе внушили что у тебя такой дар и выслали к людям которые действительно так считали и тебе получилось использовать ретропознание? - Подвел итог Франкенштейн.

\- Именно. Я увидела прошлое одного из Бессмертных и общее прошлое их, уже как группы.

\- Так все называют Даггерсов. - объяснил Дэлиш.

\- Но помощь им была отговоркой. Все знали что дело не решить, так как виноватый в их бессмертии был одним из них. И я туда отправилась только по собственной выгоде. Брат смог замести все под ковер так, что знали единицы.

\- Даже я, как врач Даггерсов не знал об этом пополнении в семействе. - Гомункул, как обещал, дополнял ее рассказ, ухмыляясь.

\- Чиллер желал меня спрятать от моего бывшего жениха. - Девушка продолжала, а в зал зашел Кадис, присаживаясь возле М-21. - Тем женихом являлся Адам Лоуренс. - Все удивленно посмотрели на нее, а она нахмурилась, вспоминая ужасные вещи. - Он знал все об моей болезни и нагло пользовался мной, манипулировал, играл как с игрушкой.

\- Он тебя избивал? - Такео нахмурился, ему уже стало жалко девушки. Она лишь отрицательно мотнула головой.

\- Хуже. Он издевался надо мной морально и ментально. - Девушка всхлипнула, а Дэлиш положил ей руку на плече и призвал успокоиться. - Адам это один из детей, чьих родители брали участие в Проекте Евгеника. Он был одним из близнецов, которого исключили оттуда из-за его бракованости. Он не чувствует никаких эмоций, лишен абсолютно любого понятия об эмпатии и умеет прекрасно притворяться что у него есть чувства. Все его любят потому что он отличный актер и знает что от него ожидают, потому что... - Девушка не закончила предложения, глубоко и резко схватив воздух, будто только что вынырнула из воды, и точно разбила бы кружку лицом, если бы ее вовремя не словили руки ее друга. Все в шоке наблюдали за этим, невозмутимым оставались лишь Эрвин и Истинный Ноблесс.

\- Не обращайте внимания. Кроме псевдологии у Евы нарколепсия.

\- Ох, понятно. - Франкенштейн наигранно облегченно вздохнул и Дэлиш заметив это, послал ему не до конца дружелюбный взгляд. - Но ты же сможешь окончить рассказ вместо нее?

\- Он телепат. Умеет читать мысли любого человека в радиусе 20 метров. - Эрвин уложил голову девушки на подлокотник дивана, который они делили с М-21 и Мастером.

\- Что? - Регис, сидящий напротив них возле Такео, Тао и Сейры, встрепетнулся. - Возмутительно, что есть такие люди. За такими только бегать да ментальный контроль применять. - Парень скрестил руки на груди а врач посмотрел на него недобро.

\- Вы сами себе виноваты в существовании таких людей.

\- Что? - Теперь уже нахмурилась Сейра, смотря на Дэлиша, который после потери сознания Евой стал серьезным.

\- Я много моих бессмертных лет провел над изучением мифов о Ноблесс. Встречал людей, которые по указанию моих коллег подвергались ментальному контролю. У половины из них потомки были одаренными, а у семидесяти процентов одаренные рождались во втором и в третьем поколении. И чем больше поколений без одаренных - тем сильнее одаренное дитя, родившееся в той линии.

\- Сколько тебе лет, что ты сумел такое узнать? - Франкенштейн нахмурился, скрестив руки на груди. 

\- Я? Пф, я еще молод и горяч. - Ухмыльнулся мужчина - Мне 132 года. Но я всего лишь последователь. И мне рассказывали за которыми семьями следить. - Он посмотрел на Региса. - Поэтому если не хотите чтобы одаренные бросали вам вызов, дорогие благородные, то вам следует ограничить ментальный контроль. Можете мне верить, это официальные данные.

\- Не буду отрицать, в свои годы я тоже подозревал что ментальный контроль оставляет некоторые следы в мозгу человека. Но после моего визита в Лукедонию я забросил это дело. - Франкенштейн задумчиво поглаживал подбородок, смотря на Эрвина. - Можем поговорить об этом позже. 

\- Без проблем, это было темой моего доктората. - Оба мужчины смотрели друг на друга с ухмылкой и Тао сокрушенно шепнул зевающему Такео "теперь их двое" .

\- А теперь давай вернемся к теме, а то не только Ева нуждается во сне. - Франкенштейн махнул рукой и расслабившись, приготовился слушать.

\- В общем, Еву там не все приняли. Был инцидент с сумасшедшим священником, который похитил Еву, когда она вырубилась на улице и, как он сказал, "в целях очищения от грехов" изрезал ее всю скальпелем, "вырезая из нее грехи". - Мужчина поднял руку спящей девушки и закатав рукав показал множество еще не заживших слов-шрамов. - После этого парни были наставлены к ней более дружелюбно, возможно сыграла жалость, или мучила совесть, но будем считать что они просто узнали ее получше и не стремились ее выгнать оттуда. В КЗУ выслали отчет об нападении на Еву, чтобы этого священника от семи болезней выслали в другое место, иначе парни разобрались бы с ним сами. А как минимум двое хотели его убить изощренным способом. Но Адам перехватил этот доклад и все дело замял.

\- Погоди, Ева говорила об каком-то проекте. - Вспомнил Тао, силясь присвоить всю информацию.

\- Ах, Проект Евгеника. Проклятие и гордость КЗУ. - альбинос новую ветку повествования, осушая свою кружку чая. Посмотрев на донышко он обратился к хозяевам. - А можно мне кофе? Еще немного будет этих рассказов. - Сейра послушно встала, опередив хозяина и удалилась на кухню. Мужчина тем временем продолжал. - Начало проекта пришлось незадолго до второй мировой. Люди хотели участвовать в нем, так как это было популярно. Принимались семьи с близнецами в роду, которые появлялись на свет на протяжении нескольких поколений. Но потом началась вторая мировая, правительству не было дела до КЗУ и никто за ними не присматривал. Тогда уже была создана группа "бракованных" близнецов, которые чем-то болели. - С кухни вернулась Сейра с кофе и налила гостю, а потом модифицированным. Мужчина поблагодарил девушку и та села, слушая рассказ. - Теми бракованными близнецами были Даггерсы. 

\- У них какие болезни? - М-21 посмотрел на мужчину с интересом, но и явным сожалением. Он знал как поступают с "бракованными".

\- У Оливера, их негласного вожака, рак мозга. Как понимаете, вместе с бессмертием это хуже чем ад. - Альбинос тяжело вздохнул. - У Аурелля анальгезия, врожденная нечувствительность к боли. Иногда ему сложно тоже разобрать температуру. Мишель страдает шизофренией и канибализмом, а у Дэйвида так называемое, раздвоение личности. У него в общем счете есть три личности. И только Габриэль был в этой группе по случайности. Его списали на утиль только из-за нетрадиционной ориентации. И сегодняшний его недуг тяжело назвать болезнью,он просто садист. - Эрвин сделал несколько глотков все еще горячей, но не обжигающей жидкости. - И как можете себе представить, быть в той группе обозначало смерть. Но перспективный доктор Марклеж изъявил желание над ними поэкспериментировать.

\- Дай угадаю, "нужно понять почему одни близнецы здоровы, а другие так обделены счастьем." - Франкенштейн прищурился, сжав руки в кулаки.

\- Именно. - Дэлиш не особо удивился такой проницательности и пожал плечами. - Но он не исследовал этого вовсе, а лишь спешил сделать их бессмертными, так как Оливер был при смерти. Узнав, что он сделал, его хотели устранить, но когда кто надо решился на это, его застали на собственном операционном столе уже под конец операции по получению бессмертия. Но он не учел что электрические импульсы могут навредить его голове. Он так же как и прежде имеет феноменальную память, но тронулся рассудком и потерял свой дар.

\- У него был дар? - Регис значительно нахмурился, ловя себя на том что с увлечением слушает рассказ.

\- Да. - Вместо Эрвина ответил директор Ли. - он обладал прекогницией. Это нечто похожее на ясновидение, но не до конца оно. Ясновидящий видит будущее далекое или близкое в текущем времени и так ясно как и настоящее. И его видения могут изменяться в зависимости от решений людей или ряда случайностей. - Франкенштейн, с блуждающей улыбкой на губах и отсутствующим взглядом смотрел на стену. - У Рафаэля же все по другому. Он видит... - Эрвин привлек к себе внимание прочищая горло и блондин грустно улыбнулся. - Ах да. Видел. Видел будущее пост-фактум, то есть неизменяемое будущее, которое и без чужого вмешательства произойдет в далеком будущем. В такой способ он узнавал о прогрессе будущего, как например, операции по бессмертию, так как в своих видениях преследовал исключительно науку. Его преследовали разные организации, желая использовать в своих целях и упрямо не понимая что его картина будущего неизменна. - Блондин немного промолчал и продолжил. - Но Рафаэль последовал за мной. Он желал благодаря своему дару стать гением, и мне едва удалось вдолбить в его потенциально гениальную башку что он должен всего добиваться самому. Я отказывался использовать его дар, но он иногда подкидывал мне подсказки, ответ на которые "подсмотрел". С ним очень приятно работалось, сразу было заметно, далеко пойдет. - Модифицированные переглянулись, вспоминая что так же он говорил о Тао когда тот ему льстил, и уже предположили чем ученый смог завоевать расположение босса. - Но он был упрям и нетерпелив, что мешало ему самосовершенствоваться. После одной из таких ссор мы решили ступать по жизни отдельно.

\- Ну, Рафаэля с такой стороны я еще не знал. Ни до бессмертия, ни после. - Эрвин ухмыльнулся, поправляя очки.

\- И ведь ему бы получилось обрести бессмертие, если бы меня слушался. - Франкенштейн прогремел голосом и все сразу поняли, почему их пути разошлись. Рэйзел даже легко улыбнулся, а Франкен покраснел, понимая свою оплошность. - Его новаторские способы были опасны и вот к чему все привело.

\- В любом случае, по его милости Даггерсы бессмертны. Над ними стали усилено ставить опыты. Нацисты тогда положили лапу и на КЗУ, делая исследования и эксперименты, направленны на чистосту расы. Сестра-близнец Оливера, Мария, тогда с ними активно сотрудничала, чувствуя себя уникальной. И позволяла и даже склоняла к опытам над парнями, в том числе над собственным братом. Она тоже бессмертная, но вот ее уничтожить невозможно. В случае опасности она покидает свое тело и возвращается в него когда оно снова стает пригодное к использованию. А благодаря бессмертию оно становится таковым. Так же было и когда Ева была в Норвегии. Ее тело было в коматозе и Мария развлечения ради изводила Мишеля, который видит души вне тел, который был в нее влюблен, и которого пытались убедить что Мария мертва. Ева неоднократно с ней общалась во время своих нарколептических атак - эта душа ее просто изводила временами. Мария теперь отбывает наказание по издевательству над Даггерсами а потом снова будет находится в коматозе. Мне только жаль что и ее душу не могут запереть таким образом. Она та еще мразь. Там было какое-то лав стори во время второй мировой между ними всеми. Мария любила Габриэля, но он был по мальчикам, а Мишель слепо любил Марию. Оливер же ее защищал как брат сестру, а Габриэль пробовал его отрезать от общества Марии, так как стерва она та еще. - Доктор увлекся рассказом, и заметил что ведет себя не очень объективно, но смотря на лица слушателей, никому это не мешало.

\- В итоге Габриэль разозлился. И тогда явил миру что утиль может быть опасный. Он разнес в пух и прах целое крыло лаборатории убивая весь персонал и несколько врачей. Скандал был огромный. Дело попало к королеве Англии, она выяснила какие зверские эксперименты над ними проводили и самолично извинилась перед Даггерсами распоряжаясь об тихой гавани для них. И таким образом они оказались в Норвегии.

\- А какие это были эксперименты? - не сдержал свое любопытство М-21 и Регис посмотрел на него, желая задеть словом, но осекся. Уж слишком много боли и несправедливости было в серых глазах.

\- Самые простые модификации. Сила, скорость, регенерация. Но если сравнить с тем что вы мне рассказывали о Союзе то КЗУ в сравнении с этими модификациями это как детский лепет. Все таки мы специализируемся на развитии уже присутствующих даров, а не внедрение их с нуля.

\- Мы? Ты все еще состоишь в КЗУ? - Регис смотрел на него, сощурив глаза.

\- Конечно же. Друзей имей при себе близко, а врага еще ближе. Да и к тому же - альбинос указал на свое лицо. - Я создан в КЗУ. И ни один гомункул не покидает его. Все таки каким бы оно ужасным не было, только там у нас есть место в мире.

\- Слушая твои рассказы можно подумать что КЗУ совсем не такое уж и плохое. - Такео усмехнулся, допивая кофе из своей кружки.

\- Потому что так оно и есть. Если убрать несколько персон деморализующих молодых, то эта организация не так уж и плоха.

\- И в числе деморализующих есть Адам? - Сейра решила тоже встрять в беседу и побольше узнать о человеке, которого с таким негативом описывала Ева.

\- Ох, он тот человек которого в средневековье нарекли бы сатаной. Он действительно вертит людьми как хочет, и именно поэтому стал министром, а не благодаря своим знаниям. Он устроил Даггерсам путешествие в Париж, якобы под предлогом ловить зомби, с чем мог бы справится любой одаренный в одиночку. И это оказалось просто попыткой бессовестно отнять у парней Еву. Признаюсь, для того задания выбрали меня, тогда-то мы и познакомились. Но она не сдалась без боя! Даже телефон мне разбила - с улыбкой вспоминал гомункул, а Ноблесс легко улыбнулся и смотрел... На стену? Франкенштейн немного наклонился вперед пропуская рассказ как они разговаривали с Евой об Адаме и присмотрелся к своему Мастеру. Он смотрел перед собой, но явно не на стену. Это нечто было ближе. Но Франкенштейн не решился спросить своего Мастера так беспардонно и на глазах у всех, поэтому решил подождать.

\- ... Но после нашего разговора она сбежала от меня в церковь. И по случайности, или нет, там был Мишель, поедающий агента КЗУ присланного за ними следить. У него было обострение. Парни тогда Еву отвоевали, но я забрал Мишеля с собой, ему нужно было новые таблетки подобрать. Потом я краем уха слышал что они отправились на новое дело в Англии и там я передал им в руки Мишеля уже как новенького. Тоже знатно их там потрепало. Когда я приехал Аурелль лежал в подвале и отходил от смерти, на него напал пес и кинулся к шее. Парни говорят что иногда похмелье бывает больнее, чем этот отходняк. А у Дэйвида проснулась личность, которую в последний раз видели еще во время второй мировой. Но когда они вернулись домой там уже ждал Адам.

\- Он каким-то образом навредил Даггерсам или Еве?

\- И да и нет. - Альбинос нахмурился. - Шантажировал Еву что если она продолжит от него сбегать то он не поможет парням, а смог ее убедить, что он нашел способ им помочь, что было ложью. Они просто решили закрыть их дело. Те, из Даггерсов, кто не знал правды о их бессмертии - были о ней осведомлены, парни рассорились, а Рафаэль сбежал. Потом наступил суд, где было принято что Даггерсов вылечат от бессмертия и потом выделят моральную компенсацию, на очень кругленькую суму, но теперь они в коматозе, так как ни у кого нет сведений как обратить этот процесс. А им не сказали что они будут в спячке, парни пошли туда с надеждой проснуться смертными максимум сутки через три. И будут они в спячке пока наука не продвинется до такого.

\- Или пока не появится человек, способный им помочь. - Усмехнулся Франкенштейн. Все посмотрели на него, кроме спящей Евы, и Тао сконфужено ответил.

\- Точно. Шеф же гениальный. Кто как не он. А-ха-ха. - Хакер быстро прикинул что будет нужно для такой операции, а Эрвин смотрел на них крайне шокировано.

\- Вы собираетесь им помочь? - Каждый в свой способ показал свое согласие: Рей испил чай, М-21 с решительностью посмотрел на гомункула и кивнул, Такео и Тао промямлили что-то в роде "ну да", "как босс скажет", Сейра издала короткое "да", от которого сердце Раэля смогло бы забиться быстрее, скажи это она в другом месте и в другое время, Регис фыркнул, скрестив руки на груди и не совсем элегантно отвернувшись от собеседника, а Франкенштейн ухмыльнулся. Но больше всех удивили следующие слова Рэйзела:

\- Мы обязаны им помочь. Они просто хотят спокойной жизни. - Франкенштейн вмиг растерял свое веселье, понимая как Мастер стремиться всем помочь с осуществлением того, чего ему не дано. И Кадис, смотря на такое кислое выражение мордашки своего слуги легко улыбнулся. - Ева нам поможет, она готова пойти на все ради них.

На такое заявление Ноблесс все посмотрели на него с широко открытыми глазами, не до конца понимая с чего Рэйзел такое узнал от бессознательной девушки, а Дэлиш лишь ухмыльнулся, подергивая девушку за локон, в полном дружелюбия жесте. Потом его глаза посмотрели в окно и отметили как на небе, усыпанном звёздами за свое право быть соревнуется ночь и день. Первые робкие лучи солнца лениво пробивались через горизонт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Нацистский слоган, значащий "спокойной ночи, левая сторона", имеющий радикальный, негативный настрой к особам ЛГБТ. В самой Польше используется националистам также по отношению к иностранцам "худшего сорта".


	4. Роздзял 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Решила представить внешки персонажей, которые в шапке не упомянуты.  
> Руффус "Чиллер" Монроу https://pp.userapi.com/c626828/v626828683/de6c/zWB0ZAfHdXI.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c840323/v840323512/10551/aBlSFAzJ0go.jpg  
> Эрвин Дэлиш  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c629401/v629401683/2f30c/EmQMIWGdH4s.jpg  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c629430/v629430683/3f25e/kVodIvt-Z4k.jpg

Когда Ева проснулась на диване в зале, за окном солнце уже светило вовсю. Быстрый взгляд на часы позволил определить что уже три часа дня. Прикрыв глаза, девушка уже хотела потянуться чтобы размять кости после сна, но поняла что что-то ей в этом мешает. Оглянувшись, она поняла что это было не что-то а кто-то. Серебристоволосый парень, имя которого она вчера не запомнила, услужливо предоставил свои колени в качестве подушки. Заметив ее изучающий взгляд он нахмурился.

\- Наконец-то соня проснулась. У меня та-ак затекли ноги. - Будто подтверждая свои слова он потянулся. Девушка, приняв сидячее положение стала потирать шею.

\- Извини... - Ева оглянулась, помня вчерашний вечер. - Остальные спят?

\- Тао и Такео единственные кто ушел на боковую. - Парень непринужденно взъерошил свои волосы, то и дело зыркая на Еву. - А твой друг вместе с Франкенштейном пошли в лабораторию. Они там сидят уже пару битых часов.

Оклемавшись ото сна Ева с удивлением заметила перед собой тарелку, а возле стола услужливо стояла девушка. Ее красные глаза приводили в восторг и она, вспомнив вчерашнюю ночь догадалась кто перед ней.

\- Спасибо Вам, Мисс Сейра. - рыжая взяла в руку вилку и посмотрела на кучку риса, щедро политую соусом и большую отбивную. Ее спутнику перепала такая же тарелка и они вместе приступили к еде под взглядом Сейры и Региса. В средине их трапезы в гостиную вошли ученые, будто заговорив на другом языке - из их уст звучали одни научные термины. Но потом альбинос обратил внимание на Еву.

\- Ты уже проснулась, вижу. - Мужчина сел, и с удивлением заметил как благородная выпорхнула из комнаты, возвращаясь с двумя тарелками еды. Франкенштейн сел возле нового коллеги и оба принялись пополнять запасы энергии.

\- А ты, я вижу, нашел родственную душу. - С усмешкой отметила девушка а альбинос неожиданно для всех покраснел. Только когда его взгляд уперся в тарелку он соизволил ответить.

\- Мистер Ли очень гениален, у него каждый должен учиться.

\- Право, Эрвин, ты мне льстишь. - Усмехнулся мужчина и погрузил в рот кусочек отбивной.

Разговор продолжился на вполне приемлемые темы. Франкенштейн оповестил всех что состояние Каролины осталось без изменений, хоть он и внедрил уже ей основные модификации. Было принято решение наделить ее еще большей силой. Дэлиш сокрушительно признал, что попади она в руки врачей КЗУ ее скорее всего спасти бы не удалось. Мастер оставался возле нее, по словам Франкенштейна, общаясь с ней все это время ментально. Ева хотела в чем-то помочь, но ей сказали что при всем желании ей это не удастся. И тогда в дверь постучали.

\- Ох, это скорее всего Чиллер. - Девушка отложила столовые приборы, хотя и оставалось на тарелке не больше нескольких ложек риса, и закончила есть.

\- М-21, откроешь? - Ева теперь поняла почему не запомнила его имя - это ведь даже толком на имя похоже не было. Франкенштейн не отрывался от еды, но приостановился, сделав глоток апельсинного сока. 

Модифицированный без возражений пошел к двери открывать. Трапезничать он уже закончил и ему было совсем не в тяжесть. Девушка на минутку замешкалась, но потом побежала за полуоборотнем. Уж очень она хотела увидеть брата. М-21 уже открыл дверь, как девушка запуталась в чьей-то обуви и полетела просто в руки М-21, как раз в моменте когда Чиллер оторвал взгляд от созерцание окрестностей и повернулся в сторону открываемой двери. Ева заметно напряглась.

\- И что я вижу? Так, сотрудник полиции при КЗУ, Руффус Монроу, попрошу Ваши документы. - Мужчина, по всему видимому, зовущийся Чиллер показал удостоверение двадцать первому, а тот еще не отойдя от внезапного нападения со стороны девушки, ошарашено смотрел на их гостя.

На лице два шрама: один крестом на левой щеке, второй пересекал правую бровь. На левой брови красовался пирсинг, а суровое выражение лица и солнцезащитные очки в густой шевелюре дополняли впечатление о нем как о плохом парне. Но это сразу развеялось как дым, как только Ева оклемалась от неожиданной подлянки в виде обуви.

\- Братик! - Девушка бросилась ему на шею, лучезарно улыбаясь, а он ответил на ее улыбку такой же широкой, крепко сжав девушку за талию и закружив в воздухе. Они вошли в дом, не отходя друг от друга ни на шаг. Но мужчина замер, смотря на находящихся в зале. Он обвел всех пытливым взглядом но остановился на Франкенштейне. Он прикрыл глаза и вымученно вздохнул, видимо заглядывая в будущее, а блондин непонимающе вздернул бровь.

\- Так, когда Ева мне говорила что попала в неприятности я не ожидал что они  **настолько** масштабные. - К прикрытым глазам добавилась рука, потирающая переносицу. Кажется, мужчина все таки не заглядывал в будущее, а просто не знал как выразить свое недовольство. - Сестричка, скажи мне пожалуйста, что ты забыла дома у того самого Франкенштейна?

В гостиной директора Ли стояла гробовая тишина. Слышно было как на улице бежит собака. Все были либо в шоке, либо им было нечего сказать. Первым голос взял сам Франкенштейн. 

\- И что же обо мне такого говорят? - Блондин недобро ухмыльнулся, а Чиллер, уже готовый рассказать, был остановлен альбиносом.

\- Не думаю что стоит ворошить прошлое.

\- Дэлиш, я тебе доверил сестру в надежде что ты умнее Лэвиша. Но ты притащил ее в дом самого опасного человека по меркам КЗУ!

\- О, могу Вас уверить, как  **человек** я опасен по меркам всех организаций мира. - Франкенштейн все так же ухмылялся, а Чиллер смотрел на него неприязненно.

\- Что Вам нужно от моей сестрички? - Монроу сел на свободное место на диване и усадил девушку возле себя, наклоняясь над столом.

\- Нам? Да какое там. Она попросила нас помочь Даггерсам.

\- Не лги мне, Франкенш...

\- Но брат, это правда. - Ева невинно посмотрела ему в глаза. 

\- Ева, они тебе могли это внушить. А что если они навре...

\- Ты считаешь что ей можно все внушить вот так, за щелчком пальцев? - Эрвин, присутствующий при этом разговоре, попытался отрицать это.

\- Дэлиш, это не ты был того дня в школе, не ты пытался вытащить из огня пирокинетичку, не ты уклонялся от предметов, запущенных в тебя телепатически. - Грозно отозвался Руфус.

\- Ты прав. - Гомункул отреагировал на это абсолютно спокойно, в отличии от Чиллера. - Но ты не видел ее в последние несколько месяцев и не знаешь как сильно развился ее дар, как он синхронизировался с ее болезнью.

Еве было очень неловко - все в комнате разговаривали так, будто ее там не было. Но циническая ухмылка Франкенштейна и его последующие слова, сломили в ней ее подобие контроля. 

\- То есть вы хотите сказать что она способна внушить себе что угодно? Искреннее сомневаюсь что ей бы получилось внушить себе что она - благородная, даже самая слабая.

Ева не давала по себе различить как ее это задело. Давно она не встречала того, кто зная о ней всю правду все еще в ней сомневался. Именно тогда она почувствовала мстительную часть своей натуры, успешно подавляемую раньше. А тем временем мужчины вернулись к сути разговора.

\- Предполагаю Вам будут нужны их данные... - Начал было Монроу.

\- Ах, в этом нет нужды, мы уже знаем все что нам необходимо. - Франкенштейн мило улыбнулся и Руфус посмотрел а него с сомнением. - Скорее тут нам нужна помощь в другом деле, так сказать, мы вам и вы нам.

\- Хмм... - Чиллер скосился на ученого, а потом на гомункула и с плохим предчувствием переспросил. - И что же?

\- Помочь с документами Каролины Звежимской и дать наводки на местонахождение Адама Лоуренса... - Франкенштейн сказал это с милой улыбочкой а Руфус стал с ним ругаться. А Ева тем временем переживала не лучшие минуты своей болезни. Все кошмары прошлого возвращались к ней, будто и не было тех месяцев терапии и никакого прогресса на них. Страх, что тебя оклеветают. Чувство вины за сказанные ложные слова и обвинения. Растерянность от того что твоя память уже не может тебе подсказать где правда и где ложь, и тебе приходиться самой искать доказательства почти каждой новой информации и сама в случае чего обвинить себя в клевете. 

Эрвин сразу заметил по безвыходному выражению лица Евы в каком она состоянии и позвал ее в другое помещение, а этим помещением был коридор, где не будет ее брата и Франкенштейна, вызвавших у нее обострение. Ведь лучшим спасением для страдающих псевдологией это побег от тех, кто знают правду и пытаются воспитывать, или оклеветать больного.

\- Ева, иди себе погуляй по городу, возможно Такео или Тао проснулись, загляни к ним, развейся. - Врач спокойным голосом воздерживал девушку от ненужных, пролитых уже тысячу раз, слез, и ободряюще улыбнулся. - Только будь молодцом и не шали, ладно?

\- Конечно, Эрвин. Спасибо. - Девушка мило ему улыбнулась, сумев побороть слезы. Махнув ему рукой она направилась по коридору, ища комнату парней. Не найдя в первой комнате никого, девушка уже направлялась к другой, как из ванной комнаты вместе с полотенцем и расческой, вышел свежий и готовый к свершениям парень.

\- О, привет! - Ева взмахнула рукой к парню с черным бобом на голове, чем-то напоминающем ей Габриэля. Проглотив ком в горле она подошла к нему с улыбкой и заговорщически наклонилась, шепча ему что-то. Парень понятливо кивнул и направился к выходу вместе с ней, по пути оставив в своей комнате полотенце с милым котиком, как рассмотрела девушка, и взяв сумку с ноутбуком. И так же, как при разговоре, никто из гостиной ее не замечал, как и ее исчезновения.

***

**Шесть часов спустя.**

\- Я тебя ненавижу, Франкенштейн. - Чиллер, осматривал комнаты дома, все большие шкафы и кладовки, даже смотрел под кроватями.

\- Если хочешь меня убить то советую занять очередь. - Блондин ответил не без удовольствия, но тоже был обеспокоен. Они только что, после долгого препинания и споров заметили что Евы нет. Ученый предлагал помощь своего хакера, но Чиллер решил для начала проверить все в доме. Не найдя девушки в доме, он сдался.

\- Ладно... Поможешь мне? - Руфус обратился к Франкенштейну с такой усталостью на лице, что ученому на минуту даже стало жаль его. Но чувство собственного превосходства было необычайно сильное. Звучно перемещаясь по коридору, он открыл компьютерную Тао... И никого не застал. Посмотрел в соседнюю комнату и застал там М-21 вместе с Эрвином. Альбинос что-то увлеченно рассказывал оборотню, но когда дверь распахнулась, на гостей обратили внимание.

\- М-21, ты не знаешь где Тао? - Франкенштейн посмотрел на оборотня, явно удивившись.

\- Он с Евой вышел на прогулку, часов эдак... - Оборотень с легкой заминкой посмотрел на часы на стене. - Шесть назад. 

\- И ты, слыша что мы ее зовем и ищем, ничего нам не сказал? - Франкенштейн вновь эманировал энергетикой копья, но М-21 только нахмурился.

\- Я думал они уже давно вернулись. - Полуоборотень беспокойно посмотрел на гостей его комнаты и отозвался лишь Эрвин.

\- Ничего удивительного что она сбежала со мной под шумок из зала. Вы же ее игнорировали и рассказывали о ее жизни так, будто ее даже в комнате не было. - Мужчинам стало совестно и они промолчали. - Я с ней расстался в коридоре, она направлялась к Тао, а я к Двадцать Первому. И хотя я ее предупредил, то думаю что вернется она не трезвая. - Франкенштейн звучно приложил ладонью в лоб.

\- Ну как она догадалась что именно с Тао проще всего напиться до потери пульса? - блондин нахмурился, а Руфус Монроу, приговаривая в его и свой адрес проклятия двинулся к выходной двери. За ним, естественно, пошел Франкенштейн и Эрвин с М-21. Какого же было их удивление, когда они увидели как Ева с помощью Тао пытается в темноте вечера идти ровно по дорожке, ведущей к дому. Все остановились там где стояли и ждали когда виновница происшествия сама к ним подойдет.

\- Бра-атик, Эрвин, я дома! - невзирая на то, что она все еще находилась на улице, Ева поспешила скинуть свои каблуки. Будто только что заметив она посмотрела на Франкенштейна. - Ооо, мистер Б-босс. - девушка икнула, а стоящий возле нее Тао, на порядок трезвее, держал два бокала. Девушка же держала шампанское. - Вы Тао не ругайте. - красивый кулачок легко ударил ученого по плечу. - Я его... Этот... Я была, как его, инци... Ицни... Тао, кем я была?

\- Инициатором, Ева.

\- Вот, ин-ция-то-ром. - Девушка по слогам проговорила, икнула и стала разливать шампанское по бокалам. Никого не смущало что они все еще на улице. Все были в шоке от вольности, которую себе позволяла юная одаренная. Никто не рискнул бы когда либо так вести себя с Франкенштейном. Но кое-кому алкоголь притуплял инстинкт самосохранения, как подумал Тао, раньше слегка охмелевший, но мигом протрезвевший при самом виде нервного босса. Ева взяла себе один бокал, бутылку поставила на дорожке, а другой бокал вручила блондину.

\- Франя, давай выпьем за одну замечательную новость, которую я тебе скажу. - На такое обращение блондин едва ли обратил внимание, слушая ее и ожидая новости, но остальных неплохо так передернуло. Не дождавшись от девушки продолжения Франкенштейн решил переспросить.

\- Так что за новость? - мужчина мило улыбнулся, но лишь некоторые знали истинное значение этой улыбки.

\- А нет-нет... - Ева недовольно цокнула языком, указывая на бокал. - Сначала давай выпьем. - После пары весомых аргументов ученого, которые Ева проигнорировала, ученый все-таки пригубил шампанское. Даже выпей он этот бокал залпом, а после него и 10 таких это ничего бы ему не сделало, у него была крепкая голова от натуры и быстрая регенерация в довесок. А вот у Евы - нет. Смотря как девушка осушает свой бокал он пытался догадаться что за новость и почему она решила разгласить ее именно ему.

\- Франкенштейн. - На лице девушки блуждала улыбка, немного шире, чтобы считаться обычной вежливой улыбкой. Но в ее глазах была такая боль и такой холод что ученому хотелось отшатнуться. Что-то ему эти глаза напоминали... - Я твоя дочь.

Бокал в руках ученого треснул. Надо же, а он считал что давно уже контролирует свою силу. Смотря на совсем чужую, до сих пор, девушку он не мог понять что ему только что сказали. Он просто завис, смотря на одаренную.

\- Ева, такие шутки не смешны. - Блондин ответил ей, надеясь услышать больше фактов. Что незамедлительно последовало.

\- Шутки? Ха.. Ха-ха-ха! - В небо из откинутой девушкой головы полился звучный, маньячий смех. Слыша это, Тао вздрогнул и поверил в их родство. Такое умение пугать окружающих могло передаться только генетически. Тем временем Чиллер, намеревающийся прижать к себе Еву был остановлен Эрвином. - Это не больше чем шутки, конечно! - Девушка раскинула руки в стороны и посмотрела в немые глаза блондина. - Это же шутка, что при моем зачатии ты чуть не убил маму, оставляя ее в плачевном состоянии. - На лице Евы был праведный гнев и огромная тоска, а все эти чувства были направлены исключительно на Франкенштейна. По лицу катились крупные слёзы. - Это же шутка что ты не интересовался мной все мое детство! И то, что пытаясь заместить мне отца моя мама вышла замуж за директора моей школы! И конечно же, это просто шутка что мой отчим в любой свободный миг заставлял меня его ублажать, или и вовсе насиловал. - Чиллер смущенно опустил голову, а лицо Франкенштейна вытянулось. На шум прибежали все, кто был в их временном доме, за исключением Рэйзела и Каролины. - Эта же шутки только, поэтому в суде его отмазали, ссылаясь на мою псевдологию! Ты не веришь мне, так же как  _они?_ \- Девушка посмотрела блондину в глаза и ухмыльнулась. Кем были загадочные "они" знал только Чиллер, сразу вспомнив как в школе Евы никто ей не верил и все только смеялись. И как школа пылала огнем боли и ярости по милости ее необычных способностей. И как он, пытаясь спасти Еву от своего отчаяния был щедро награжден шрамом на щеке, по милости самой девушки, использующей телекинез. Он прекрасно знал кем были  _они_ и как заканчивали.

\- Ева, что бы ты не задумала, не делай этого! - Монроу закричал к ней, но она не слышала, или слышать не хотела.

\- Ты поверишь в меня, Франкенштейн. Даже если придется тебя к этому принудить. - Такео, М-21 и юные благородные, стоящие за спиной Чиллера и Эрвина недоуменно смотрели на то, в какой позе стала Ева. Девушка вытянула правую руку вверх, в слишком знакомо жесте всем жителям Фракенхауса. И даже не смотря на ее секундное сомнение, никто ее не остановил, все были слишком шокированы.

\- Ответь на зов крови, Темное Копье! - На небе сиюминутно появились тучи и словно молния, к девушке устремилась неприятная и вязкая аура оружия. Но кое-что не соответствовало гордой стойке Франкенштейна после призыва своего копья. А именно отсутствие стойкости. Только заполучив копье в свои руки Ева упала на колени и издала душераздирающий вопль. Копье поглощало ее, как своего владельца, только в отличии от Франкенштейна девушка даже не представляла что из себя являет это оружие и позволяла себя пожирать. Кадис Этрама Ди Рэйзел, чувствуя знакомы флюиды ненависти поднялся, как раз в тот момент когда девушку поглотило копье, и невольно слыша другие мысли, понял что произошло, выходя из лаборатории.

Блондин был шокирован, неверяще смотрел на нечеловечески сильную девушку, которая еще минуту тому назад заявила о своем с ним родстве. Он, так же неверяще, смотрел на свою ладонь, на которой обычно концентрировалась энергетика копья. Дальше опушек пальцев темная аура не распространялась. Франкенштейн чувствовал каждое покалывание мышц, каждый шепот копья, будто одержимым был он, но не мог использовать даже самой малости умений, которое давало ему оружие.

\- Ф-фра-анкенште-е-ейн. - Протягивая звуки отозвалось копье искажённым голосом Евы. - Беззащитный и растерян. Заплатишь за свои грехи или позволишь ей присоединиться к нам? - Ева открыла глаза, в которых не было даже намека на зрачек. Под густым слоем копья не было видно ни волос, ни кожи, и Франкенштейн замер, смотря на копье как на свое отражение в зеркале. Теперь он знал как выглядит поглощение оружием со стороны.

Не дождавшись ответа, девушка бросилась прямо к блондину. Одно стремительное движение перед глазами и Ева осталась впечатана в дерево, а Сейра в защитной стойке стояла перед Франкенштейном, крутя в руках косу смерти и ударяя ее ручкой об землю. Чиллер замер и удивленно посмотрел в небо, будто там что-то происходило. Франкенштейн проследил за его взглядом и не видел ничего. Значит нечто происходит сейчас в будущем. А Эрвин, видя Еву все еще поглощенную оружием, и валяющуюся в сломленных веток, тут же подбежал к ней.

\- Дэлиш, стой! - Гомункул не отвернулся на оклик, но Ева от этого словно пришла в себя. Девушка с ехидной улыбкой полоснула врача когтями, источающими энергию копья прямо по шее, задевая немного грудь. Чувствуя на пальцах свежую кровь дикое создание радостно взвыло и приготовилось для нового прыжка, чтобы уничтожить свою жертву. Но силовой поток вновь швырнул Копье, поглотившее девушку, в деревья. Регис с удовлетворением посмотрел на свою работу и падающего мужчину тут же подобрал Чиллер и Такео. Франкенштейн тут же вздрогнул и начал давать обоим указания.

\- Как бы дерьмово не выглядела рана постарайтесь остановить кровотечение. Такео, в лаборатории в третьем ящике слева от кровати Каролины на верхней полке есть голубая ампула ТС-375. Положите его на кровать за ширмой и привяжите к ней, только потом вколите один кубик. Его будет трясти, посидите с ним в случае чего. - Дав указания Франкенштейн повернул голову к полю боя, не смотря больше в сторону дома, куда направились мужчины. Оставшиеся бойцы РР слажено пытались поймать беснующуюся девушку, поглощенную оружием. Отличий в их обычной работе не было никаких, кроме отсутствия одного члена и молчания М-21, который, видимо решил что оппонент уже достаточно не в себе.

Не смотря себе за спину и не провожая взглядом Такео и Чиллера, Франкенштейн не мог увидеть как его Мастер выходит из временного дома, смотря на сложившуюся ситуацию. Он невозмутимо стал возле своего слуги и посмотрел на него немного разочаровано.

\- Когда в Лукедонии оно захватило тебя, я тебе помог, так как был за тебя в ответе. - Рэйзел отозвался, а блондин тут же преклонил колено, опустив голову.

\- Так было, Мастер. Ваша ласка ко мне не знает границ. - Франкенштейн согласился, но к чему ведет Истинный Ноблесс он не понимал. Неужели его хотели отчитать за недостаточный контроль над оружием?

\- Так почему ты не помогаешь тому, за кого в ответе ты? - Ученый изумленно посмотрел на Мастера замечая там едва уловимые искорки разочарования. - Я чувствую в этой девушке твою кровь, Франкенштейн. - блондин замер. Мастер не стал бы лукавить или врать.

\- Но у меня нет оружия, Мастер. - Разочаровано сказал ученый, смотря на Кадиса. 

\- Есть. - Свои слова мужчина подтвердил кивком. - Ты забыл, что можешь полагаться не только на Темное Копье.

И Франкенштейн понял, что Мастер имел ввиду. Он еще раз опустил голову в жесте полной покорности. Он мигом поднялся, попросив всех разойтись в стороны. Ева стояла в центре полукруга созданного РР и Тао, как мозг ордена с удовольствием представил брыкающуюся и замотанную в черную ленту Еву. Посмотрев на ученого, Копье удовлетворенно ухмыльнулось.

\- Я сильнее тех молокососов в 10 раз! - Ева сжала кулаки и разорвала ленты на себе, словно это было вовсе не трудно для нее. Что было удивительно, учитывая как он пыталась минутой раньше освободиться.

\- Что за хрень? - М-21 испугано полз подальше от девушки, охваченной оружием. - она словно действительно стала в несколько раз сильнее. 

\- Потому что так и есть. - Ученый стал материализовать Красное Копье, символ их с Рэйзелем контракта. - Темное Копье уже научилось использовать ее дар в своих целях. А теперь разойдитесь. - Франкенштейн с ухмылкой держал Копье. - Мне нужно с дочерью разобраться. - После этих слов Франкенштейна на охваченном яростью лице появились те нежные карие глаза, но потом Темное Копье вновь контролировало ситуацию. Франкенштейн, не долго думая, стал наносить удары, пытаясь понять какая мощь сможет ее отрезвить, а какая - убить. Ему нужно было только вернуть ей ясность ума. 

\- Ева, успокойся. - Удар. - Я не мог отреагировать иначе, ты же застала меня врасплох. - Опять удар. Копье переняло контроль над Евой и дико нападало на ученого. Он, будто предсказывая, парировал его удары. - Я очень рад что у меня нашлась дочь. Ведь я не знал о тебе вообще ничего. - Франкенштейн блефовал, но была в этом толика правды. Он не мог сказать что он такой уж и рад, но не раз приходили мысли о наследнике, который сможет нести его гениальные гены в будущее. Но вот о беременности мужчина не лукавил. Он ничего не знал о своей дочери.

\- Ева, борись с Копьем! - Франкенштейн крикнул, ему явно надоедало говорить это в лицо оружию, которое над ним насмехалось и угрожало ему. - Ты большая молодец, что смогла с ним столько времени бороться, но ты должна победить. - Ученый полоснул Красным Копьем по руке девушки и заметил кусочек кожи. Именно кожи, со старыми шрамами, а не свеже израненной плоти. Это значило что оружие окружало ее как доспехи, впитывая всю жизненную энергию Евы, но тесно не прилегало. - Докажи мне что в твоих жилах течет моя кровь! - Ученый стал нападать быстро, с азартом полосуя Копье. - Докажи что ты - дочь Франкенштейна! - он все еще кричал, яростно махая оружием и с улыбкой отметил что кроме глаз к девушке стали возвращаться черты лица. - Докажи что ты дочь "самого ужаснейшего из людей за время существования Союза", что ты дочь "предателя всего человечества". - Франкенштейн вспоминал все те высказывания о нем и заодно вводил девчулю в курс дела кем же является ее папочка. Удары ни на минуту не слабели и вскоре Копье уступало, из-за чего ученый иногда попадал по девушке, оставляя новые шрамы на старых, в сопровождении слабых стонов боли Евы и громких воплей Копья, не желающего проигрывать. Вскоре у Франкенштейна в руке появилось второе Копье, а Ева, с разодранной местами одеждой шаталась, готова в любой момент упасть. Когда одно и второе оружие исчезло ученый тут же подхватил девушку на руки и развернулся к остальным. Все, кроме Рея, были в разной степени удивлены. А Рэйзел был доволен. Доволен тем, что его дворецкий смог справится. Кивнув Франкенштейну он вошел в дом а за ним последовали остальные.

***

Темнота. Ничего кроме темноты. Удушающая чернь обволакивает так надежно, что кажется, готова заползти тебе в рот, в нос, и в уши, чтобы добраться до мозга. Она могла бы сравнить это с чернотой озера ночью, в которой ныряла не однажды, если бы не тот факт, что твердо сидела на кресле, напоминающим то ли трон, то ли электрический стул. Она не могла определиться, оба ощущения были  _**слишком** _ правдивы. Вдруг темноту перед ней стал разбавлять робкий красный цвет и она подняла свою голову. 

\- Кадис Этрама Ди Рэйзел. - Она посмотрела на Ноблесса так, будто уже тот факт что она выговорила его имя замещало приветствие.

Мужчина лишь кивнул. Между ними опять повисла тишина. Каролина уже знала что это состояние затянется и сама стала говорить.

\- Зачем Вы снова пришли? Я же говорила, что не проснусь. Месть мне не даст ничего, родных не верну, а как жить дальше не знаю. Охота за мной будет продолжаться, а я не смогу вести нормальной жизни больше.

\- Все волнуются за тебя. - Девушка, на минуту позволила надежде зажечься в глазах, но потом расстроенно опустила голову. - Мы тебе поможем. Обеспечим спокойную жизнь. - Ноблесс знал что такие слова помогут девушке принять решение. Но не требовал от нее ответа. Все было в ее руках. Сдаться или бороться дальше.

\- Так небрежно, так легкомысленно. Они убили их, думая что останутся анонимны. - Большие глаза с мукой посмотрели в печальные алые очи. - Бессмысленно и жестоко.

Кадис лишь кивнул, направляясь прочь из тьмы, прочь из разума девушки. И оставил ее одну, позволяя принять решение.

***

Тем временем в лаборатории Франкенштейна было шумно и людно. Такео и Чиллер держали Эрвина, которого чуть ли не подкидывало на кровати. В другом конце лаборатории лежала бессознательная Каролина, возле которой сидел с зажмуренными глазами Рэйзел. На операционном столе лежала Ева и спала, а Франкенштейн промывал и перевязывал ей раны. Благородные и модифицированные просто ошивались в лаборатории, пытаясь чем-то помочь и поддержать. Никто не хотел оставаться один. Тем более когда босс вместе с Чиллером обсуждали их планы на ближайшее будущее.

\- Теперь Ева сможет пользоваться этим твоим оружием?

\- Как видишь, оно отзывается на ее призыв. - Франкенштейн тяжело вздохнул. - Без печати ей будет сложно, помню как мне в начале тяжело приходилось. И это учитывая что Копье росло вместе с моими умениями его контролировать. Но теперь оно на несколько порядков сильнее, и от того опаснее и наглее, а Ева толком не знает что оно из себя представляет и как с ним уживаться. - Ученый блеснул стеклами очков. - Она может при любом негативном чувстве перетягивать его с меня на себя, даже без призыва. И может быть опасно для окружающих. Мне придется ее научить всех тонкостей обхождения с Копьем, а до этого времени как она научится, нужно будет его держать под ожесточенным контролем.

Стояла тишина. Новости не были радужными. И это ведь не конец. Франкенштейн подошел к Эрвину. Гомункул все еще нервно мотал головой, но не вырывался так сильно как в начале. Чиллер тогда удивился от того как тело стало успокаиваться от самого присутствия Франкенштейна, но Такео ему услужливо объяснил что и к чему. Сам ученый взял шприц с желтым содержимым и снял повязки, наложенные Такео и Чиллером. Рана пульсировала фиолетовыми всполохами. Но как только блондин приложил ладонь к шее, тело затряслось пуще прошлого и мгновенно обмякло. Мужчина без слов стряхнул фиолетовую энергию с руки и вколол лекарство. Руфус посмотрел на него с немым вопросом.

\- Теперь ему будет лучше. Раньше Копье замедляло регенерацию и пыталось захватить. - Франкенштейн взял в руки какие-то бумаги и посмотрел на данные на них записанные. - А исходя из того, что раньше рассказал мне Эрвин и того, что я вижу, регенерация у гомункулов похрамивает, хоть они и долгожители. Из-за этой регенерации на таком низком уровне дело было дрянь. Но теперь все будут идти на поправку.

\- Понимаю. - Чиллер поднялся и кинул взгляд на Эрвина. Потом подошел к Еве и стал гладить ее по волосам. Когда уже все хотели выйти, и оставить родных наедине, Руфус внезапно отозвался. - Понимаю что ты в состоянии им помочь. И скорее всего сможешь помочь парням. - сотрудник полиции развернулся и посмотрел на ученого. - Я вам помогу. Но ничего не могу гарантировать. Как только Адам узнает о наших планах, - всех порадовало упоминание их, как целой группы, - он может начать все усложнять. А это он умеет.

\- Ничего. Справимся, и не с такими дело имели. - Франкенштейн подал Чиллеру руку и тот с серьезным лицом ее пожал. Как раз в тот самый момент когда Кадис Этрама Ди Рэйзел открыл глаза, от чего его зрачек сузился и явил остальным обворожительные алые глаза.


	5. Роздзял 5

Над Варшавой колыхалась тьма ночи. Лес на окраинах, обычно полон детей прогуливающих школу, дачников, или собачников теперь пустовал. Лишь на отдаленной площадке стояли два силуэты, девушки и мужчины. Оба тяжело дышали, и с усталостью наблюдали за действиями друг друга. Не отзываясь, блондин выпрямился и посмотрел на свою новообретенную дочь. Глубоко вздохнув, он привел свое дыхание в пределы нормы и подал руку Еве. Пусть она и приняла помощь, но сделав от силы пять шагов ноги подкосились и ее просто взяли на руки. Франкенштейн тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел в карие глаза, так похожи на глаза ее матери.

\- Так не пойдет, дорогуша. Я думал что ты сможешь справиться с Копьем, но твои умения в движениях... - Обреченный вздох, и оттолкнувшись от земли мужчина воспарил в воздух, приземляясь на близлежащим высоком дереве. - Тебе явно не хватает умений. С завтрашнего дня ты будешь обучаться рукопашному бою и простейшим маневрам с обычным копьем. 

Девушка закатила глаза, устало следя за проносящимся пейзажем - они направлялись по крышам к месту обитания всей свиты, которая в скором времени должна была пополниться еще шестеркой парней. Почему-то, она за место в доме не волновалась совсем. Скорее, зная характер Бессмертных и сожителей своего папы, она волновалась как бы там не образовался атомный взрыв тестостерона некоих личностей. Но одновременно было бы интересно посмотреть на их конфронтацию. Подул ветер, лишая возможности дышать, так как двигались они прыжками довольно быстро, и Ева не без удовольствия вжалась в грудь своего родителя. Понимание, что у нее теперь есть отец, настоящий, а не то жалкое подобие, как ее отчим, вселяло в грудь тепло. Поэтому она даже не стала возражать насчет учебы боям. Хоть и еще несколько часов назад по этому поводу был громкий скандал. Все-таки, Ева Монроу всегда считала себя очень женственной особой. Она любила нравится другим. Любила быть красивой и беззащитной девой, которую всегда спасали из разных передряг "принцы", вьющиеся за ней, как ростки винограда. И единственное, что она делала, когда начинался бой - умела быстро удрать. Но никогда не могла полноценно за себя постоять. Поэтому вместо ворчания Франкенштейн услышал робкий вопрос, на который ответ знали двое.

\- Вместе с Каролиной?

\- Да. - Блондин на минуту задумался, ловко перепрыгивая на крышу высотки. - Но думаю, драться вы будете на разных уровнях. Так что этот вопрос придется еще пересмотреть. Каролина даже без модификаций и до знакомства с нами посещала разные курсы, потому умеет немало. Но ей будет полезно учиться драться так, чтобы не показывать другим что она из себя представляет.

\- Это да... - Ева глубоко вздохнула. - Прежде всего это ей пригодиться в том смысле, что при такой подготовке у КЗУ будут связаны руки и не будет причин ее брать к себе или арестовать. И тогда Адам может начать действовать на свою руку. 

Франкенштейн прыгал по крышам, улучшенным зрением смотря на людей снизу. Мало кто вел себя порядочно, какие-то мужчины находясь несколько подальше от полицейской машины распивали пиво, что казалось им вполне нормальным. Еще какая-то группка молодежи свистела на девушку, направляющуюся в противоположном им направлении, явно ее обижая. Культура этой страны была не на уровне, что его удивило. От Европы он ожидал больше. Потом голубые глаза метнулись к своей дочери, когда они перебегали через реку по железнодорожному мосту. Ее лицо было полно злобы и обиды, она напоминала ему маленького ребенка. Он понимал что связано это с ее прошлой фразой. Копье отозвалось мерзким шепотом, наблюдая это.

_"Смотри, Франкенштейн. Ты не только ужаснейший человек, но и никудышный отец. Сколько она натерпелась без твоей защиты? Хе-хе-хе"_

Мужчина крепко сжал зубы, мысленно посылая Копье в далекие дали, чтобы не мешалось, а руки прижали к себе девушку сильнее. Она почувствовала это, и посмотрела на него взглядом полным наивности и непонимания. Она действительно не могла понять, от чего ее отец зол. Она ведь не перечила ему, согласилась с ним... Но когда мужчина встретился с ней взглядом и увидел эту искреннюю невинность и непонимание... Резко захотелось исправить все ошибки своего прошлого, что касались этой юной красавицы. И Франкенштейн, не задумываясь, склонился к ней, укрывая волосами и бежал, не разбирая пути. 

\- Я исправлюсь. Я заставлю этого Лоуренса кровью плеваться. Я его уничтожу, лишь бы загладить перед тобой вину, малышка. 

***

Когда Франкенштейн приземлился на участке, который служил им временным домом, он сразу стал оглядываться. Его не покидало чувство что что-то здесь не так. Не глядя даже в его сторону, так же сделала и Ева, ее тоже проняло это чувство тревоги. И в обоих случаях их тянуло в дом, под землю. В лабораторию. Постояв еще две минутки, все стало понятно. Часть Темного Копья звала своих хозяев. Только откуда там взяться энергии этой портативной атомной бомбы? Блондин, словно о чем-то вспомнил, тут же метнулся в дом, оставляя за собой только ветер, развевающий волосы Евы. 

Но приближаясь к дому, девушка чувствовала это еще сильнее и сильнее, буквально несясь в лабораторию сломя голову. Гмо, в том числе и Эрвин, отлично вписавшийся под эту кличку, замерли а потом побежали за Евой. Ее брат сидел напротив Рейзела. Один видел будущее - второй видел его в мыслях. Оба были спокойны. А их невозмутимостью руководились и юные благородные. Хотя, непонимающий Регис все-таки поднялся, и под предлогом "посмотреть, куда все так неэлегантно побежали" отправился в лабораторию. Оставшаяся тройка лишь загадочно улыбалась. 

А внизу в то время происходило нечто странное. Дверь в комнату с Каролиной была заперта. Внутри, кроме больной, был Франкенштейн и Ева. Остальные лишь наблюдали сквозь стекло в металлических дверях. Энергетика Копья была разлита по всей комнате. Блондин держал тело больной, а Ева пыталась поймать фиолетовые сгустки, словно это было неуловимым сигаретным дымом. Сверившись о чем-то с Евой ученый быстро избавил всю комнату от дурной ауры и открыл дверь, смотря на зевак. 

\- Проходите. - Блондин улыбнулся, пытаясь протиснуться к лестнице, и ему незамедлительно дали такую возможность. Остальную информацию сказала за него радостная Ева.

\- Каролина сейчас проснется.

***

Все собрались в лаборатории, смотря на девушку, сидящую на кушетке. Кто-то улыбался, кто-то смотрел настороженно, кто-то хотел сходу помочь. Но ее реакции ждали все. Ее голубые глаза пробежались по присутствующим. Ева, Эрвин и Чиллер были ей незнакомы. Она явно была растеряна, но не по этому поводу. Франкенштейн возвышался над ней, с ее картой болезни, готов тут же отметить все важные наблюдения для себя. И она быстро поняла что реакции ждут именно от нее. 

\- Я... Эм... А что вообще произошло? И где мы? - Последний вопрос был направлен к Франкенштейну. Тот, не снимая очков, склонил голову незначительно в бок. 

\- А что последнее ты помнишь?

\- Ну... - Каролина замялась и нахмурилась. - Мы приехали ко мне домой. Много крови. И много трупов. А потом... Потом в комнате Адриана наступил мрак. И дальше - пустота. После я уже проснулась и все. 

\- Хмм... - Ученый так же нахмурился, смотря на своего хозяина. Тот смотрел на девушку не мигая, склонив голову в бок. - А в той тьме что-то происходило? Не помнишь?

\- Помню только какие-то отрывки. Красные глаза, мягкий голос... Но слов не помню. Чувствовалось тепло, но это тепло, словно ускользало после каких-то моих действий. Но и своих действий не помню. - Каролина явно не понимала где в ее рассказе что-то существенное, а где - нет, поэтому говорила все. Вдруг у нее появилось намерение почесать свою голову, потому что долго лежала без передвижений на кушетке и все затекло, но ее рука неестественно быстро прошла вскользь головы, от чего ее пальцы запутались в волосах, не достигая цели, а ладонь коснулась кушетки, на которую девушка быстро повалилась левым боком. В ее глазах появилось изумление, от чего Ева, Тао и Такео невольно хихикнули. - Что это только что со мной произошло?

\- А что ты хотела сделать? - Франкенштейн обеспокоено смотрел на девушку, хоть и догадывался об ответе. 

\- Голову почесать. - Теперь смешок подхватил и Эрвин с Чиллером, а благородные смотрели на это удивленно. Рейзел был заинтересован, сопоставляя ощущения девушки и мысли окружающих.

\- Все понятно. Тао, Такео, М-21. - Франкенштейн подозвал тройцу и парни незамедлительно подошли к ученому, обращая в сторону Каролины совсем беззлобные улыбки. - Научите девушку совладать с ее нынешним состоянием. Никаких отклонений у нее не вижу, но тренировку начинать сразу - запрещено. Сначала ей нужно поесть, но и нужно быть уверенными что она не убьет себя ложкой. Все понятно?

Парни кивнули, и Двадцать Первый хотел взять ее на руки, но девушка возмущенно запротестовала. Парни переглянулись, сообщая что даже простая ходьба в ее случае небезопасна для нее самой. Это ее убедило лишь на половину - она разрешила Такео и М-21 взять ее под руки, но не нести. Наблюдающий за этой картиной Франкенштейн улыбнулся - в отличие от его дочери, эта юная особа явно ценила себе личное пространство и не очень-то любила отношения к ней как к слабому полу. Самостоятельность пожалуй была ее главной чертой характера. Сняв очки он посмотрел на свою дочь серьезно, словно оценивая. Та, не обращая на него внимания, разговаривала с благородной. Улыбка посетила его неожиданно, а в теле появился клубочек тепла, словно противоположность Копья. "Ну ничего, его дочка тоже не пальцем делана. И вместе они докажут это всем" - таковы были его мысли. Вдруг на его плечо приземлилась ладонь. Красные глаза его Мастера смотрели на него так, будто отражали то тепло внутри ученого. Он опешил, а Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел поспешил его удивить еще больше.

\- Франкенштейн. Молодец. Молодец.

***

Модифицированные привели ее в комнату с относительно мягкими стенами, как оказалось, после изучения их. Они были прочные, но словно проваливались при более сильном прикосновении. Словно крепкая кожаная обивка, но материал точно не был кожаный. Парни принесли металлический стул, с прикрепленной к нему цепью. По их просьбе Каролина села на него, а парни в то время быстро закрепили цепь в полу. Когда все трое встали перед ней, голос взял Тао. 

\- Я бы конечно тебе рассказал обо всем что произошло после того, как тебе отшибло память, но мы с парнями решили этого не делать. Ну, хотя бы подождать когда соберемся все вместе, но я уж точно внесу свою лепту, ха-ха. - М-21 покачал головой на обычное состояние хакера, а Такео взглядом решил продолжить вместо хакера. 

\- Главное, что тебе нужно понять - чтобы тебе помочь, пришлось добавить тебе некие модификации. Так что ты теперь сильнее обычного человека, но не знаем как сильна по меркам модифицированных. Чтобы ты сама могла понять о чем мы, просто возьмись за стул и попробуй подпрыгнуть вместе со стулом, но погоди! - Парень прервался, смотря как девушка хочет исполнить его просьбу сиюминутно. - Мы сейчас отодвинемся, а ты попробуй прыгнуть на место где мы стояли. 

Каролина придирчиво рассмотрела расстояние не больше полуметра и решила что в один прыжок у нее должно получиться. Когда ее телом овладело чистое намерение, такое же как намерение поднять руку или шевельнуть пальцем, она с удивлением заметила что поднялась на метр от земли и единственное что ее удерживает от встречи с потолком - стул на цепи. По всем законам физики она уже давно должна была встретиться с полом, но адреналин, который вспыхнул внутри ее тела, словно сделал невозможное - время будто замедлилось и она парировала вниз. Минута раздумий - и стул был развернут ножками к полу. С небольшим потряхиванием она снова оказалась сидеть на стуле на земле, на два метра дальше от места своего старта. 

Паззл сложился в одно - тело стало совершеннее, естественные реакции усиленны. Там, где она обычно передвинулась бы на сорок сантиметров, она проделала расстояние двух метров. Было робкое подозрение что и два метры - явно не предел. Была одна догадка, и она незамедлительно, намного быстрее обычного, подбежала к окну наблюдения, отражающим не хуже зеркала. Глаза были в норме, разве что цвет насыщеннее чем обычно. Взгляд упал на ладони, которые не изменились. Так же при придирчивом осмотре не было заметно никаких изменений невооруженным взглядом. Каролина посмотрела на стул, на котором сидела, стараясь приближаться к нему в нормальном темпе - на металле были вмятины от ее ладоней. Неужели она настолько сильна стала?

Парни смотрели на нее, готовы в случае чего ее уберечь или успокоить. Но Каролина выглядела лишь удивленной. Было заметно - девушка над чем-то усиленно думает. Она подбежала почти молниеносно к стене. Все то же раздумье. Потом медленно подошла обратно к стулу. Рука сжалась на спинке, оставляя вмятины. Все еще раздумье. Одно быстрое движение - теперь это табуретка, стул лишился спинки. В глазах скользнул испуг и Каролина, повернувшись к парням извинилась за порчу имущества. Тао махнул рукой, улыбаясь, а девушка сжала прутья, служившие спинкой. Сначала отпечатки на металле были заметны почти так отчетливо, как на пластилине, но после нескольких минут изучения, Каролина могла сжимать ладонь, не оставляя на прутьях следов от своих рук. Модифицированные облегченно вздохнули и стали ее обучать и другим азам самоконтроля внезапно появившейся силы.

***

Франкенштейн наблюдал за действиями с наблюдательного пункта, который в отличие от других комнат, был все еще не покрашен. Ремонт такого здания по всем потребностям не терпел отлагательств и модифицированные сменили старый подвал в подобие лаборатории в рекордные строки. В самолете всем этим не займешься. Обучение Каролины проходило быстро, вместе с ним за всем наблюдал Эрвин. Франкенштейн согласился чтобы гомункул учился от него азов модификаций и других направлений в лечении человеческих недугов. У парня, коим был столетний альбинос по сравнении с жизненным сроком Франкенштейна, тяга к науке не была зациклена на чем-то определенном, вроде получения огромной силы или создания чего-то ужасного. Здесь лишь было желание помогать и узнавать новое.

Сверяя все анализы с наблюдениями, блондин определил что Каролина не намного сильнее того же Тао или Такео, но в отличие от них, модифицированных в стенках союза, в случае беды девушку было довольно проще собрать по кусочкам, чем парней. Заглядывая в заметки Эрвина, Франкенштейн довольно хмыкнул, но тут же отметил нечто отличное от его заметок. Дэлиш даже не заметил такого внимания, пытаясь разобраться в энергии, забираемой даром девушки и понять как синхронизировать ее дар без опасности для ее жизни. У Франкенштейна ответ на этот вопрос уже был, и ученый указал ему ручкой на заламывающуюся линию на одном из чертежей.

\- Ты не учел энергию Темного Копья. Мне тогда пришлось привести ее в чувство, и я применил удары Копьем чтобы ее отрезвить. - На такую реплику Франкенштейна Эрвин невольно покрылся мурашками. Почувствовав на собственной шкуре мощь этого оружия, альбинос сочувствовал тогда еще не измененной девушке. Радовало лишь понимание, что она этого не помнит. Кстати о плюшках...

\- Как думаешь, почему ей отшибло память? Могу понять что состояние аффекта и усиленные функции всего организма, но даже при адреналиновом бешенстве такие моменты запоминаются, а тут... - Эрвин не продолжил, полагаясь что его поймут, и что человек, гораздо опытнее чем он сам, сможет удовлетворить его любопытство. 

\- Это не просто усиление функций организма. При усилении тело работает на все своих сто процентов, а тут был случай работы на все двести. Она в силу своего дара поглощала еще энергию извне а потом резко все выпустила. Дело дошло чуть ли не до материализации. У нас недавно был такой похожий случай... - Блондин направился к выходу из комнатки, больше не наблюдая за Каролиной, которая уже вполне могла собой совладать, хоть и приходилось ей это с трудом. Эрвин послушно последовал за ним. - Одна ученая, промышляющая модификациями, усилила способности своего организма так же на двести процент, но в отличии от Каролины - путем медикаментозным. Погремела силой несколько секунд а потом ее просто подкосило. С того, что я слышал - она почти потеряла рассудок. Не то чтобы она им и раньше грешила... - Позволив себе на иронию, которая была понята другой стороной, блондин закрыл тему Айрис и вернулся к Каролине. - Так что тот факт, что она сейчас адекватна - уже невероятный плюс для нас. Видимо это особенность ее дара. Тут уже мне придется внимательно понаблюдать. Редко я встречался с одаренными, не считая Марклежа. Но он - это отдельная и неприятная мне тема. А теперь у меня дочь одаренная появилась. Поэтому, я буду не я, если не разберусь в этом... - Франкенштейн задумался, с недовольством отмечая что в мире есть еще то, чего он не доработал, и с удовольствием понимая, что есть вещи, способные его удивить. Но Эрвин поспешил с ответом, замечая состояние ученого.

\- Ну, в работе с одаренными я копаюсь с рождения, так что уж тут помочь могу я, коллега Франкенштейн.

\- Коллега Эрвин. - Блондин с хитрой ухмылкой пожал гомункулу руку.

***

После пробуждения Каролины все разошлись по своим делам. Сейра поднялась наверх, проходя в кухню дабы сделать ужин, и Ева, которая в начале как партизан прокралась за печеньем, была все же замечена благородной и остановлена под предлогом "не стоит портить аппетит сладким". Рыжая послушно положила корзинку с печеньем на место, но отказать себе в удовольствии банана - не смогла. После тренировки с отцом тело просто требовало калорий и тут ничего не попишешь. Девушка не спешила покидать кухню и наблюдала как юная каджу неестественно быстро справляется с подготовкой ужина. Когда с бананом было покончено Ева без слов присоединилась к процессу, невольно увлекаясь ним как никогда. Когда обе заметили Тао крадущегося на кухню за печеньем, Ева невольно задумала маленькую месть. Рыжеволосая резко развернулась с ножом в руке, направив его на хакера. Тот прожевал печеньку и посмотрел на Еву с ухмылкой. 

\- Ножом меня не взять, женщина. - Такой тон Еве не понравился, и девушка, медленно ухмыляясь поставила нож на стол и сделала вид что хрустит костяшками рук. 

\- А дрыном в зад тебя возьмешь? - Хакер проглотил еще кусочек печенья, сопоставил пару фактов и с поднятыми руками и печенькой во рту безмолвно объявил капитуляцию. Ева хихикнула и вернулась к готовке, отмечая улыбку Сейры. Рыжеволосая вскинула бровь и приготовилась слушать что говорит ей каджу. 

\- Твое родство с Франкенштейном заметно невооруженным взглядом. - Ева от таких слов на секунду замерла, но потом улыбнулась и продолжила нарезку овощей. Было невероятно приятно от таких слов.

***

Во время накрывания стола по своему обыкновению сцапались Регис и М-21, но их быстро осадил Чиллер. Все стали подтягиваться на запахи вкусностей, Ева и Каролина исправно носили блюда, время от времени перекидываясь фразами или комментариями, ученые даже после всех обследований обсуждали разные аспекты их работы, правда Франкенштейн отвлекался на своего Мастера и сохранение порядка. Но куда уж даже ему против толпы людей и нелюдей, которые с радостными лицами обсуждали каждый свое. При еде Каролина, со скромными и не очень комментариями от Тао рассказывала о событиях днях прошедших до того, как проснулась сила и о себе. При упоминании родных она немного сникала, но в общем вела себя довольно спокойно и даже моментами жизнерадостно. Потом эстафету подхватила Ева, познакомив Каролину со своей жизнью в общих чертах и не вовлекаясь в подробности. Плавно темы подошли к тому, что нужно было рассказывать о произошедшем Каролине, но все старательно старались не говорить ей всего и в подробностях, по крайней мере за ужином. 

Когда все уже покушали, и тарелки были убраны, был подан чай, и Франкенштейн стал рассказывать о произошедшем, начиная с того, кто кем является и заканчивая ее истерикой с выплеском силы. Все подробности теперь узнавали так же Чиллер, Ева и Эрвин, от чего их лица радостными не выглядели от слова "совсем". Свое добавил так же Мастер, рассказав что проникая в сознание Каролины, когда та была в отключке, она высказывала совсем другую точку зрения, чем та, которой придерживается сейчас. Всю информацию одаренная восприняла спокойно, хоть и хмурилась, явно над чем-то раздумывая.

\- Это странно... - Начало было девушка, оглядывая других, и объясняя что имеет ввиду. - Я, конечно, люблю, точнее, любила своих родных безгранично, но отказываться от жизни ради них... Такое точно не в моем стиле. Я не сдаюсь так легко, и уж тем более не живу ради кого-то. - Последние слова девушка сказала уверенно, смотря на других в поисках поддержки.

\- Есть кое-что, что могло повлиять, Каро. - Ева, понимая ее состояние, стала ее оправдывать в глазах других. Никто, естественно, не обвинял Каролину во лжи, но больная псевдологией желала уничтожить сомнения всех вокруг. Даже свои. - Папа, помниться, говорил что ты все поглощала, а он тебя Копьем тогда жахнул, пока приводил в себя. Возможно это как-то повлияло? - Взгляд рыжей был обращен в сторону Франкенштейна и тот согласился.

\- Это так. Могу даже сказать больше - пока ты была в отключке, душам в Копье ничего не стоило завладеть тобой. Можно даже так сказать, что ты пустила его глубже, чем я ожидал, но не всю его квинтэссенцию, а оторванные несколько душ. Когда ты уже была близка к тому, чтобы проснуться - они вылезли наружу, и их было проще из тебя изъять. До тех пор они с легкостью могли перенять твое тело и твои возможности вместе с воспоминаниями, подстраивая под свой эмофон. Это еще хорошо что попались в меру не опасные представители этого кавардака голосов, а то некоторые могли бы попытаться уничтожить твоими руками меня или Мастера. Нам бы ничего не было, а вот тебе могло бы не поздоровиться. - Комнату заполнила жуткая энергетика Копья, но развеялась под возмущенным "Пап!" Евы. 

Когда все, касаемо ситуации Каро было решено, под обсуждение попала другая ситуация - освобождение из лап КЗУ Даггерсов. После долгих переговоров, с учетом коматозного состояния парней и правительственными законами, все дошли до общего умозаключения - парней стоит забрать из больницы инкогнито, простыми словами говоря - похитить, а потом и разбираться с Лоуренсом. КЗУ оставили на десерт. Франкенштейн на форуме обещал ему все кары небесные начиная от медленной, мучительной смерти, заканчивая от разбором его на атомы на благо науке в родной Корее. Несмотря что подобного рода раздумья подразумевали в себе большое количество насилия, с ученым большинство соглашались. Правда, в некоторые моменты Рейзел тяжело вздыхал, за что Франкенштейн тут же извинялся. За что извинялся - было понятно лишь им двоим. Но почему-то никто не решился бы не то что увидеть подобное, но и даже услышать об этом. 

\- Значит план у нас есть. - Деловито заключила Ева, через плечо смотря на записки Эрвина, который все это записал для себя, с учетом разных параметров. 

\- Да, но не раньше пока вы, девочки, не научитесь совладать с собой. - Франкенштейн согласился, добавив свое требование тоном, не терпящим возражений. - Каролина должна научиться не только использовать свою физическую силу, но контролировать свой дар, да и разобраться в его точных функциях. Этим будет заниматься Чиллер и Эрвин, как спецы по одаренным, желательно с докладами. - Руфус уже хотел возмутиться, но его пресек Эрвин, соглашаясь и взяв обязательство докладов на себя. - Важно определить его плюсы и минусы. Будут обязательны спарринги с нашей тройкой, а потом с Сейрой и Регисом, когда появятся успехи с остальными. А с тобой, Ева, в общем буду заниматься я, но в частности спарринги будут так же с Тао, Такео, М-21 и Каролиной. Планирую еще дополнительные занятие с обхождением с копьем. Сначала с простым, а потом будешь призывать Темное. Но учти, когда будем призывать, поблажек не будет. - Франкенштейн гаденько ухмыльнулся под конец раздачи поручений, а слушая последнюю реплику Франкенштейна, свой вопрос задал Регис.

\- А как вы будете одновременно пользоваться одним оружием? - Такое замечание было как нельзя верное, и ответа стали ждать все. Франкенштейн немного замялся, посматривая на своего Мастера, но тот лишь покачал головой, видимо прочитав что-то в его мыслях. 

\- Ну, недавно в Лукедонии я времени зря не тратил... Уж больно меня заинтересовал вопрос разделения оружия духа.

\- Шеф, вы похитили разработки прошлого Лорда и Кертье? - Тао удивленно спросил, а потом, видимо осознавая что и кого спросил, сразу прикинулся что он - не он, и его вообще тут нет. Но блондин решил ответить.

\- Ой, сразу похитить... Хоть меня уже давно там не было, но все равно, некоторые связи остались, да и никто не отменял врожденного обаяния. - Ева хмыкнула, умилительно улыбаясь, а Тао тут же возрадовался что его не будут четвертовать с помощью Копья и стал подтверждать слова Франкенштейна. И почему-то, вместе с ним облегченно выдохнули и сидящие возле него М-21 и Такео. Следующей слово взяла Сейра.

\- Получается, пока Ева будет тренироваться, вы будете разрабатывать разделение Копья? - Благородная посмотрела на Франкенштейна, немного сощурив глаза. - А разве Копье возможно разделить? Оно в сравнении с оружием духа - слишком хаотично.

\- Есть такая возможность. - Франкенштейн кивнул головой, похвалив Сейру за сообразительность, от чего юная Каджу засмущалась. - Раньше я бы не рискнул сделать подобное, но Копье отзывается на призыв Евы, и есть зачатки того, что оно будет ее слушаться. При таких обстоятельствах я не вижу проблем в разделении Копья. 

\- Если союз о подобном прознает, они точно станут охотиться на Еву. - Вполне логично отметил М-21, и Франкенштейн кивнул.

\- Кстати, да. Это тоже одна из проблем. Поэтому пока я не буду уверен что ты сможешь за себя постоять, - он обратился к своей дочке - до тех пор ты послушно будешь держаться со мной. В идеале было бы, если бы ты со мной связывалась как только Чиллер в видениях увидит хоть что-то мало-мальски подозрительное. Поэтому придется тебе усиленно учить корейский, юная леди, чтобы в случае чего быть готовой прилететь ко мне первым же рейсом. - Не оставляя даже права на возражение шокированной Еве, сказал Франкенштейн.

\- А можно мне вопрос? - Руку подняла Каролина, немного обескураженная как Франкенштейн всеми командует.

\- Да, конечно. - Блондин мило ей улыбнулся.

\- А когда я уже с собой совладаю, мне можно будет с друзьями общаться? А то я уверенна, они с ума сходят. Да и похороны нужно бы сделать... 

\- Похоронами мы уже занялись, ждали только с датой, когда в себя придешь. А насчет остального... - Ученый сделал небольшую паузу, а затем довольно плотоядно усмехнулся. - Думаю, без никаких проблем. Того гляди, наш разыскиваемый сам появится. И тогда уже будет иметь дело со мной.


	6. Роздзял 6

Дни сменяли дни, неделя за неделей. Каждый добросовестно готовился к освобождению Даггерсов из рук КЗУ. Больше всех занятыми были Каролина и Ева, а так же, просиживающее по ночам в лаборатории Франкенштейн и Эрвин. Поочередно в подземное царство знаний паломничество сделали все - включая Чиллера, оставшегося в такой непростой момент подле своей сестры. Было принято решение похитить Бессмертных из больницы, так как не было возможности перенять их у КЗУ даже взяв под учет вариант подлизываться нескольким большим шишкам - был риск что про все узнает Адам и перекроет все каналы. Поэтому готовилось похищение. И чтобы все пошло как по маслу - нужна была помощь изнутри и Руфус заделался кротом, проворачивая все это руками ничего не подозревающего Лэвиша. И суть даже не была в том, чтобы его подставить. Нельзя было попасться Адаму ни при каких обстоятельствах. Потому и отмазавшись каким-то делом, происходящим у морской границы Польши, которое было возложено на его подчиненного, Руфус воплощал план в действие дистанционно. 

Но Каролина и Ева работали над собой почти без перерывов, ходя по тонкой границе между "все будет нормально, только передохну" и "дайте мне просто сдохнуть". И если Каролина в основном уставала на тренировках с модифицированным трио и Евой, то сама Монроу еще занималась учебой корейского и лукедонского. Как раз на уроке корейского, который в этот раз давала ей Каролина, рыжая приблизилась к пометке "дайте мне просто сдохнуть" намного ближе обычного. Девушка сидела за столом с ручкой занесенной над бумагой и гипнотизировала стену. Причем сидела так без движения не смотря ни на какие попытки ее окликнуть. Каролина даже сначала испугалась что ее нарколепсия как-то мутировала что девушка теперь без видимой на то причины застывала изваянием. Да, не один раз бывали случаи когда Ева отключалась во время учебы, или даже по среди тренировки. Впервые Каролину это испугало, но когда ей сообщили о всех болезнях и дарах Евы, реакции девушки на приступы с каждым разом были все более и более спокойнее. Но все чаще Каролина подозревала что виной этому - перегрузки. Так как приступы сна появлялись чаще именно тогда, когда за их плечами было какое-то утомительное занятие. Приложив максимум контроля, Каролина осторожно, чтобы не навредить подруге, растормошила ее. Рыженькая извинилась, бросила взгляд на листок и так и не оторвала, недовольно нахмурившись. 

\- Нет, Каролина, я так больше не могу. - Ручка отброшена, руки скрещены на груди, на лице выражение поруганной гордости. - Я понимаю что нам нужно как можно скорее парней вытащить, и это даже моя инициатива, но корейский-то зачем так быстро? 

\- Потому что я скорее всего вместе со всеми махну в Корею, а с тобой что? На курсы будешь ходить? Суйи уже вернулась домой, скоро ведь конец июня. 

\- Да, я понимаю, но... - Ева вдруг замерла и посмотрела на Каролину. - Конец июня? 

\- Ну да. Сегодня двадцатое. - Каролина незначительно склонила голову в бок, предполагая что возможно у кого-то знакомого рыжей тогда день рождения. 

\- Все отлично сходиться. - Ева хитро улыбнулась, и хоть никого в комнате не было, подозвала Каролину, чтобы прошептать ей что-то на ушко. Уж об невероятном слухе всех ходящих здесь она знала более чем хорошо. Пока Монроу быстро излагала свои мысли, лицо Каролины становилось все более довольным. Отстранившись друг от друга девушки хитро переглянулись, а потом и вовсе засмеялись, закрепляя все это громким "дай пять". 

***

Франкенштейну было не привыкать к постоянным посиделкам в лаборатории. Там он чувствовал себя как рыба в воде, не имея никаких ограничений он мог заниматься тем, что любит. Несмотря на то, что в КЗУ модификациями не баловались, их уровень защиты был достоин. По словам всех, кто в пребывал в этой организации, он понял специфику этого места. Напор был поставлен на то, чтобы стены здания невозможно было покинуть, в то время как проникновение внутрь не было тяжелой задачей. Напрашивался план: зайти, потормошить или расчленить всех, и забрать желаемое. Но по просьбам своего недавнего коллеги, а что за этим шло, к удивлению Франкенштейна - его друга, было приняло решение не разносить КЗУ по кирпичику. А ведь при таком плане Франкенштейн мог бы обойтись с минимальной помощью, почти сам. 

Но прав был Эрвин - такие простые задачи не достойны такого гения, как Франкенштейн. Потому и главной задачей блондинистого ученого было составить стратегический план отступления с захваченным добром в виде нескольких, возможно сопротивляющихся, тушек. Единогласным решением было взять своих "деточек" - модифицированных парней и Еву с Каролиной. Для Франкенштейна не разумным было брать с собой благородных - люди в КЗУ, несмотря на многих одаренных в числе охранников, не дотягивали по уровню силы. Это было бы как избиение младенцев, на что благородные по сути своей не смогли бы согласиться. 

Миссия поставлена его Мастером с инициативы должна была быть проделана блестяще. Но особой сложности он не видел нигде, даже присмотревшись ко всем ловушкам, учитывая всевозможные ЧП, и чуть ли не изучив способности всех одаренных, которые имели возможность там появиться. Поэтому он частенько промышлял над способами помощи его Мастеру набраться сил или не терять такие количества при их использованию. Благодаря Дэлишу у него был новый, свежий взгляд на ситуацию. Видя, как молодому ученому интересны модификации, и то, как он их соединял с аспектом одаренности, работая со случаем Каролины, сам Франкенштейн мог у него учиться. Что он и делал, углубляясь периодически в акта одаренных, с надеждой найти кого-то, кто владел передачей энергии или жизненных сил. Найдя такого, Франкенштейн точно бы обрадовался - уговорить поработать на него не было бы сложно, а если еще можно было бы понять принцип такой передачи в мельчайших подробностях... 

Но его размышления прервали два женских силуэта на пороге. 

\- Так больше не может продолжаться, мистер Ли. 

\- Да, папа! - Уверенно добавила Ева, но немного стушевалась, видя удивленный взгляд блондина и три тушки модифицированных, которых позвал Франкенштейн для опытов и про которых почти забыл за своими раздумьями. На столе возле них стояли привычные образцы рамена, которых было, как всегда, очень много, и еще несколько тарелок с традиционными польскими блюдами. Парни, явно не рады своего участия при взгляде на новые изыски их босса смотрели на девушек, как на богини, снизошедшие с небес им на помощь. Каролина на них не обратила внимания, а вот рыжая смутилась, помахав ладошкой. 

\- Вы о чем? - Франкенштейн решил подать голос, поворачиваясь к девушкам, и небрежным движением руки откинув блондинистые волосы. 

\- Мы о том, что такие нагрузки - это не по человечески. - Каролина мало того, что была решительна, но еще и казалось бы, раздраженная. - Я понимаю что у нас общая цель, и что задача сложная предстоит, но это все смахивает на обычную эксплуатацию! А то, что вы еще не получаете от этого ничего, кроме самоудовлетворения, и садистического кайфа бесит вдвойне. - Девушка не смягчилась даже от суровых гляделок с ученным, а от ее слов модифицированные лишь не совсем вежливо приоткрыли рот и застыли изваянием. 

Зная что за поставление девушки на место своим любимым методом, Мастер его по головке не погладит, а на более мягкие наставления девушка скорее забастовку сделает, переманив всех на свою сторону, чем подчинится, блондин тяжело вздохнул. Нападение на КЗУ казалось тяжелой стратегически задачей? Нет, оказалось, защита своего личного мнения и привычных способов работы от женщины, ценившей свободу слова, было поистине сложной задачей. Пытаясь придумать реплики, которые поставили бы девушку в "шах" он не нашел ни одной не оскорбляющей, или поддерживаемой фактами. Пришлось брать эту крепость природным обаянием. 

\- Ах, Каролина, ну зачем ты так резко выражаешься? - Увидев в ее глазах угрожающие искорки и вовремя вспомнив что девушка - феминистка, к тому же, как подозревал Франкенштейн - гомосексуальная, то его комплименты будут не то что, лишними, но и усугубляющими. Тяжело вздохнув, он решил сдаться, и потом придумать чем бы ей отомстить так, чтобы самому не пострадать рикошетом и волной осуждения от Мастера. "Да и в самом деле, я же не изверг" - подумал он. Но смотря на сомневающееся моськи присутствующих, блондин понял что сказал это вслух. - Давайте мы просто поговорим и все уладим полюбовно. 

\- Ладно. - Каролина опустила скрещенные ранее руки по швам и заметно смягчилась. Вдохнули, казалось, все. На минутку Франкенштейну показалось что их примеру последовало даже Копье. 

\- И так, как я бы мог вам помочь? - Франкенштейн усадил девушек на кушетку возле модифицированных, и смотрел на всех поголовно как на провинившихся. Почти все поддались влиянию его ауры, кроме Каролины и Евы, которые в душе посмеивались, давно это отрепетировав и почти держа победу в руках. 

\- Нам нужно расслабиться. Причем всем скопом и всем сразу. Снять нагрузку. - Сказала Ева и показательно сладко зевнула. 

\- И что вы предлагаете? - Блондин нахмурился, представляя в своем временном жилище вечеринку, громкую музыку и беспорядок. 

\- А все очень просто. У нас на носу намечается один занимательный языческий праздник - Ивана Купалы. Будет 21 числа, то есть, завтра. Хотим отпраздновать все вместе, с костром, музыкой, плясками, у реки, на городском диком пляже. 

\- И это все? - Блондин смутился от того, что их просьба... Не такая масштабная как он себе вообразил. - Но вы хотите пойти сами? И приходите спрашивать разрешения, что ли? 

\- Нет, хотим взять всех. - Каролина посмотрела на ученого внимательно -  _Абсолютно_ всех, кто тут живет. Я говорила что познакомлю вас с обычаями нашей культуры, а она кухней не ограничивается. 

\- Ну... - Франкенштейн нахмурился, представляя себе Мастера, смотрящего на примитивные пляски, но потом картинка сменилась, и он увидел Ноблесс сидящего уютно у костра, смотрящего сквозь искры огня на полотно реки и панораму ночного города, и внезапно проникся этой картиной. Ему могло подобное понравится. А отвлечь Кадиса Этраму Ди Рейзела от проблем тоже следовало. Еще одним плюсом было то, что все будет происходит вдали от, пусть и временного, но его личного особняка. - Знаете, а это не такая уж и плохая идея. - Мужчина улыбнулся Каролине, на что модифицированные еще раз не очень вежливо приоткрыли рот. - Что нужно для подготовки праздника? 

\- Финансы и кого-то из парней. Нужно будет спросить совета. 

\- Берите Тао, у него есть доступ до моей карточки. - Франкенштейн мстительно улыбнулся хакеру, представляя себе шопинг, который затеяли девушки. 

\- Босс, так вы знали? - Тао засмущался, не зная как выкрутиться из подобной, незавидной ситуации. - Хе-хе, так я это, не отвлекать же вас каждый раз по пустякам, а иногда и камеры нужно менять, и маячки... 

\- Тао, не продолжай. - Такео поднялся, а следом за ним девушки. - Я пойду с ними, босс, прослежу чтобы он не увлекся заходя в магазин техники. - Тао резво вскочил за ним, замечая какой он взгляд кинул на тарелки с раменом. 

\- Д-да, мы пожалуй пойдем. - Хакер резво, сайгаком, подскочил к двери, открывая их своим спасительницам. Когда дверь за ними закрывалась, а Франкенштейн повернулся к М-21 из лаборатории послышался громкий стон, почти вой, и обреченное "предатели". 

***

Никто не находил себе места. Все было давным-давно готово, план составлен, каждая забава была согласована с Франкенштейном, который после долгих споров на тему "прыжки через костер - чуть ли не самое важное в этом празднике", сдался, прекрасно понимая что это так. Сверхсилами на празднике баловаться было запрещено. Во-первых, все происходило почти в центре Варшавы, во-вторых, на праздник была приглашена Патриция, подруга Каролины. Та же Патриция, под предлогом помощи с подготовкой уже с утра ошивалась в доме Франкенштейна, что всех медленно но верно приводило в состояние предвкушения. Потому и все незамедлительно отправились ранним вечером на берег реку к условленному месту. Отсутствующий при сборах Чиллер обещал быть на месте как только справиться. 

Впрочем, когда вся честная компания собралась на условленном месте, Руфус, по его словам, уже был почти на месте, паркуясь за 500 метров от самого пляжа. Все его понимали, так как сами с подобным столкнулись. Но как только все пришли на уютную полянку, между двумя мостами, сразу расслабились. Место было довольно далеко от любопытных глаз, давало немного интимности их празднику и возможность всласть погулять. Модифицированные тут же притащили бревна из машины, делая сооружение костра довольно высоким, на верхушку которого Патриция закинула череп, согласно ее словам, коровы, говоря что это старословянский обычай. А так как всем хотелось по максимуму следовать традициям - никто не возражал. Когда костер разгорелся уже сгущались сумерки и все облегченно вздохнули - парней подмывало облить все бензином и кинуть спичку, но были остановлены громкими девичьими негодованиями. Нужно было разжигать костер по обычаям, палка об палку, или камнями. Общими усердиями эффект был достигнут и костер горел. Все стали греться у костра, а особо - хихикающие девушки, которые то и дело подкидывали в него какие-то травы. Когда темнота наступила окончательно - молодежь на свой страх и риск вытащила выпивку, смотря на старших с опаской. Причем на Еву оказывалось давление с обеих сторон. Но Франкенштейна словно осенило и он остановил Руфуса и Эрвина, гаденько улыбаясь. А потом поспешил им объяснить. 

\- Пусть веселятся. У меня есть такое средство от похмелья, что отбивает охоту пить как по щелчку пальцев, проводя при том неплохую интоксикацию организма. А недавно я улучшил формулу. - Блондин подмигнул, но на работников КЗУ не особо подействовало. 

\- И что, прикажешь нам на это смотреть? - Шикнул на него Руфус, и Франкенштейн сломал запрет на сверхсилы молниеносно притягивая его к себе за рубашку, пользуясь тем, что у всех виноватый вид и на него просто боятся смотреть. Что не мешало им выбирать выпивку, впрочем. 

\- А ты хочешь чтобы они сейчас куда-то смылись и ищи их-свищи по городу ориентируясь на дым, как индейцы? - Аргумент подействовал и молодежи не запрещалось расслабиться и таким образом, под обещанием что если они станут нарушать порядок, ими же установлен, "ляфа окончится", цитируя Чиллера. 

Спустя несколько пустых бутылок

Девушки сидели на лугу и пытались плести традиционные венки. Мешало им недостаточное количество света, источаемое огнем, и достаточное количество алкоголя. Парни же, по просьбе девушек, искали в округе всевозможную зелень, потому из кустов временами разносились ругательные слова на разных языках. Вскоре были готовы венки Каролины, Сейры и Евы, а вот Патриция еще пока что укрепляла свой. Девушки стали наматывать на них нитки и ленточки, прикрепляя к ним маленькие декоративные свечи. Согласно поверию, никто из мужчин не мог этого видеть, и они отошли на несколько метров, прячась в кустах и темноте ночи. Но модифицированные, а в частности Тао, нашли и себе развлечение. 

\- Девочки забыли об одной важной традиции! - С важным видом хакер, еще пока что державшийся бодрячком, сказал как можно громче, поднимаяя указательный палец вверх. - Традиция купания в воде! 

С этими словами хакер подлетел к ничего не подозревающему М-21 и подхватил полу-оборотня, слишком шокированного чтобы сопротивляться, на руки. Но почуяв неладное парень стал брыкаться, орать, и даже затевал уже драку, пустив в ход свой "маникюр". К ним тут же подлетел Такео, пытавшийся спасти товарища от задумавшего что-то Тао. Но выразительная фраза "Если мне не поможешь - будешь следующим и хана твоей прическе" заставила его сменить приоритеты. И не волос было жаль а стараний девушек, что долго плели ему косу, вплетая туда ленточки и цветочки. М-21 был отнюдь не нежно скинут в воду, перед этим успев извернуться в воздухе, но все же в реку он упал. Какое-то время не было никаких следов того что парень всплыл, лишь венки девушек, покачиваясь на волнах, которые создались под влиянием падающего тела, медленно проплыли, радуя глаз спокойными огоньками свеч. Пока не вынырнул М-21, Тао тут же подбежал к Регису, который смотрел на это широко распахнутыми глазами. 

\- Регис, сразу говорю, если согласишься добровольно, это будет выглядеть элегантнее. - Начал Тао издалека, а ноблесс лишь посмотрел на Франкенштейна и Рея, ища поддержки. 

\- Что такое, Ландегре? - Франкенштейн довольно усмехался, смотря на этот цирк. - Разве твой клан не чтит традиции? 

Подобное замечание подействовало молниеносно и седоволосый юноша кивнул, вздернув подбородок и Тао вместе с Такео торжественно понесли его к берегу, вкидывая в воду. Как раз из кустов вышли девушки, наблюдая за полетом юного ноблесс в воду, а заодно за тем как от волн стремительно удаляются их венки. Сначала все были шокированы, но потом Патриция хихкнула и тут уже остальные подхватили легкий, беззлобный смех. Который вскоре сменила тишина, когда на берег вышел первый приверженец традиций. 

Порвана от драки кофта лоскутами висела на парне, оголяя его торс. Кроме этого на нем были разные зеленые водные растения и несколько пакетов, которые еще недавно были речным мусором. Специально не убирая этого с себя, желая придать себе как можно больше зловещий вид, тот двинулся на Тао. Но был встречен... Аплодисментами? Каролина, Ева и Патриция громко хлопали, подбивая на это немного удивленную Сейру, а потом поднялись и подошли к М-21. Каролина ловко сняла что-то с его головы показывая это девушкам. Каждая поочередно отрицательно махали головой, не признаваясь к тому, что это их собственность, а когда очередь дошла до Евы, девушка замерла, всматриваясь в венок и словно каменея на месте, уставилась на двадцать первого. Тот уставился так же удивленно на девушку. И только тогда Каролина заговорила. 

\- Существует поверие, что если венок выловит какой-то кавалер... - Каролина многозначительно посмотрела на парня. - ... То это сулит девушке скорую свадьбу. - на другом конце поляны послышались сдавленные звуки, будто кто-то подавился чем-то, но Каролина продолжила. - Веночек возвращается даме. - Она подошла к Еве и умостила на ее голову венок, под мечтательный вздох Патриции. - А паре предстоит пройти испытание огнем. 

\- Это как? - с места поднялся Чиллер, недовольно наблюдающий за происходящим. 

\- Это значит что они будут прыгать через огонь взявшись за руки. - Каролина улыбнулась, подводя Еву и М-21 к костру, жестом подначивая их взяться за руки. Сначала они оба смущались, но Патриция соединила их руки, призывая к прыжку, обворожительно и радостно улыбаясь. 

\- Не волнуйтесь, после вас остальные тоже будут прыгать. Прыжки были задуманы с самого начала. 

Ева с сомнением посмотрела на парня, но тот лишь пожал плечами и с равнодушным лицом попятился, крепко, но не больно удерживая ладошку девушки. На счет три они синхронно побежали прямо в огонь. Прыжок получился удачным, только Ева незначительно пнула ветку, при крае костра, которая при движении, тронула соседние и из костра поднялся сноп искр. Каролина и Патриция поздравляли их с тем, что они не разжали рук, что значило долгие отношения, а искры - здоровье и благополучие. М-21 отпустил ладонь девушки, смущаясь что его уже чуть ли не пихнули под венец. Ева же только покраснела, смотря как к прыжку готовяться Тао и Такео, собираясь перепрыгнуть так же держась за ладони, как и М-21 с Евой. 

***

\- Вообще-то это действительно традиция такая, но никто никого насильно в воду не скидывает! - Со смешком сказала Каролина, мокрая так же как Ева, и Патриция, греясь у огня, жуя печенье, и запивая это пивом с соком. После прыжков через огонь девушки решили поддержать парней, и купались на берегу. М-21 с огромным удовольствием скинул туда же Тао, который при выходе, вместо принять помощь от своего парня, схватил за руку и потянул за собой в воду. После того, как Такео вынырнул, они ругались друг с другом, закончив ссору смелым поцелуем от Тао. Так что теперь все сидели на бревнах у костра, пытаясь хоть немного высушить на себе мокрую одежду и радовались теплой погодой. Даже речная вода не казалась им такой холодной. Разговоры продолжались и дальше, когда из тени вышли две тени с бутылками в руках. 

\- Белый, смотри, это те педики из парада! - Специально, чтобы его услышали у костра, возопил крепыш, которого узнали. Это те же типы, которые напали на Патрицию после прайда, в переулке. Тот, что назывался белым, парень армянской наружности, хмыкнул, и так же громко ответил. 

\- Бенек, да я вижу что их компашка идиотов пополнилась новыми лицами. - Хмыкнул парень осматривая толпу и сплюнув себе под ноги. - Да вот только того убожества с косой не видно. Неужто мы ее испугали? - Хулиган мерзко засмеялся, а Патриция, смотрящая на них до того с некой опаской, сжала ладони в кулаки испепеляя взглядом. 

\- Ты сказал "убожество", или мне послышалось? - Девушка вытащила из сумки с алкоголем ром, и открыв бутылку, сделала несколько глотков, смотря на нежелательных гостей. 

\- Уши надо мыть, чтобы слышать лучше. Но по реакции вижу что это убожество это ты? Что же, недалеко упало от оригинала. - По поляне пронеслись мерзкие смешки, а Патриция поднялась как ужаленная. 

\- Советую вам, парни, делать ноги, пока они целы. - Патриция злобно пророкотала и надвинулась на мужчин, поправляя лямки лифчика под платьем. Выглядело это похожим на жест закатывания рукавов, и модифицированные, которые хотели вмешаться, почему-то решили не предпринимать ничего. Спасти ее они успеют, в случае чего, а сейчас решительность девушки защитить свою честь была довольно ясной и устрашающей. 

Девушка подошла, смотря на шпану снизу вверх, что-то говоря им шепотом и от эмоций, перекатывала вес тела с пяток на мыски ступней и обратно. Внезапно, зажав кулаки, она отбилась на мысках, угодив одного головой в челюсть. Мужчина тут же обеими ладонями схватился за место удара, взвыв от боли, а другому, все еще ошарашенному, называвшимся Белым, попался удар кулаком прямо в кадык. Пока парень стоял на коленях, хрипами пытаясь поймать дыхание, второй тут же получил женской коленкой в пах и кулаком в ухо. Это его дезориентировало, и девушка, не медля, попыталась повалить его на траву. Получилось плохо, да и второй хулиган пришел в себя, выровняв дыхание. Патриция уклонялась от его ударов, делая шаги в сторону костра. Вдруг девушка, споткнулась и упала, прямо под ноги армянцу, который уже не намеревался бить, а лишь поймать "вертлявую сучку", как соизволил выразиться он между угрозами. Но когда тот оказался на земле, споткнувшись об девушку, на всю сцену посмотрел уже приходящий в себя другой хулиган. Патриция отметила это, и резво подскочив прыгнула лежащему на голень. Раздался треск и крик лежащего парня, и тут же подскочил второй, подбегая к товарищу. Патриция грубо поймала его за волосы и несмотря на его попытки защититься, расквасила его нос коленкой. Улюлюкая от боли в колене и испорченного платья, она схватила лежащего хулигана за воротник сзади таким образом, чтобы поддушить его собственной одеждой, оглянулась на своих товарищей и подмигнув, крикнула. 

\- Что смотрите?! Хватайте их, связывайте, и давайте в огонь! Нам нужно успеть принести жертву до того, как луна будет в зените! 

На хулиганов это подействовало быстрее чем любые угрозы мира. Другой, которого не держала Патриция, посмотрел на костер, и сидящих возле него людей, словно только сейчас осознавая как они одеты. Франкенштейн встретился с ним глазами, подмигивая. Тот, расширив глаза посмотрел на почти идеально круглую луну и на его лице читался испуг. Тем более, когда с хитрыми лицами поднялись Каролина и Тао, а Патриция ни на секунду не останавливаясь тащила сопротивляющегося парня к костру. Медленно, но верно тащила его прямо в большой костер. Хулиган тут же подорвался на ровные ноги и отбил у недовольной Патриции товарища, помогая ему подняться со сломанной ногой смотря на всех собравшихся с паникой. Крича что-то нечленораздельное хулиганы убежали с полянки, один таща на себе другого, не забывая на пути перекреститься. 

И как только те скрылись из виду, Патриция села где стояла, и начала громко и заразительно смеяться. Даже Мастер улыбнулся, хотя в алых глазах читалось непонимание. Франкенштейн вскинул бровь, переглянувшись с Руффусом и Эрвином, а потом задал свой вопрос. 

\- Где же ты так научилась драться, Патриция? - Отходя от смеха, девушка посмотрела на ученого. 

\- Брат работает в полиции, научил парочке приемов. Да и у нас в школе были занятия самообороны. - В подтверждение ее слов, Каролина кивнула, не переставая тихо хохотать, уверяя что об этом случае она 

точно напишет в своем блоге. После этого происшествия у костра снова восторжествовали интересные разговоры и истории. Несмотря на выпивку, все вели себя культурно, и праздник всем запомнился весельем, смехом, и прекрасным свечением луны. 

Когда ночь уже сдавала свои позиции, и были намеки на наступление утра, все замельтешили, желая прибрать за собой и закопать костер. Рейзел сначала увлеченно наблюдал за процессом, но потом подошел к берегу, смотря на то, как возле луны сверкает зарница, словно желая перетянуть внимание наблюдающего на себя, а небо у восхода с каждой минутой светлеет, но светила так и не было видно. 

\- Красиво, не так ли? - К нему подошла Патриция в почти высохшем платье. Она долго смотрела вместе с ним на небо, а потом, не услышав ответа, глубоко вздохнула. - Я заметила что все кроме взрослых и тебя искупались. Даже Еве удалось в воду затащить мистера Эрвина. - Девушка хихикнула а потом посмотрела на Мастера. - Ты боишься воды? 

Вопрос девушки застал мужчину врасплох. С чего ему бояться воды? Он явно хотел узнать ответа, но в ее мыслях его не нашлось, и тот решил спросить ее напрямую. 

\- Почему ты так решила? 

\- Висла это очень опасная река, из-за внутренних разносторонних течений. Видишь, вон там? - девушка указала на место на ровной глади воды, где словно в каком-то ограниченном кругу вихрилась вода. - Далеко здесь неумелым пловцам нельзя заплывать. Но смочить на берегу ноги можно. - Патриция улыбнулась Рейзелу, схватив его за руку и приподняв платье. - Я буду держать тебя, не бойся. Пойдем, вода теплая, и по традиции - оздоровляет. 

Мастер на минуту задумался. Франкенштейн так себя удручает сохранением ему жизненных сил, без отдыха работая в лаборатории. А уверенность девушки и целебности воды читалась в ее мыслях так явно, словно она их кричала, даже не пришлось утруждаться, читая ее мысли. Рейзел решил, что если это ему бы помогло, то Франкенштейн не был бы принужден искать способа подлечить своего Мастера. И без сомнения, держа девушку галантно под локоть прошел с ней, не заботясь о обуви и брюках, замочив воду до колен. 

Франкенштейн молча смотрел на это, с лицом полным удивления и ужаса. Когда девушка набрала в ладони воду, показывая сильнейшему из ноблесс, как втирать ее в кожу лица, блондин выронил то, что держал в руках, и отстраненно почувствовал как дергается его глаз в нерном тике. Мужчина с замиранием сердца ждал пока Мастер вернется на берег, и несколько людей, убирая, молча смотрели на эту картину. 

А Франкенштейн вздохнул с облегчением и некоей долей удивления, когда не отстранившись от девушки, вежливо и шире обычного улыбался Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел с незначительно мокрыми прядками волос, спадающими на влажное лицо, выходил из воды. Теперь можно было сказать точно что праздник удался на славу.


	7. Роздзял 7

После удавшегося праздника все на свой способ отдыхали. Эрвин и Франкенштейн углублялись в интересные друг другу темы, будто каждый пытался найти подход заинтересовать временного коллегу. Чиллер вместе с Евой разговаривали о пустяках, развалившись на газоне возле дома и нежась в солнышке. М-21 помогал на кухне Сейре и Каролине, и это послужило поводом для спора с Регисом. Такео пошел пострелять больше для удовольствия, чем ради тренировки, а Тао сидел в компьютере, напротив сосредоточенного на польском телевидении, Мастера. Приобщать Ноблесс к польской культуре таким образом было идеей Евы, с чем пыталась бороться Каролина, считавшая что СМИ ставят себе одну-единственную цель - сделать всем смотревшим кашу заместо мозгов. Но глядя, с каким живым интересом Рейзел наблюдал за происходящим на экране, она сдалась, обещая что в следующий раз вместо ящика предложит Мастеру книгу. 

В общем и в целом, в доме тихо не было, но гам был таким обыкновенным и повседневным, что для всех его обитателей это действительно сравнимо было с отдыхом. Но долго этой благодати не суждено было продлиться. В зал громко, чуть ли не снеся дверь с петель, примчался Чиллер. Его глаза горели безумием, а когда на него посмотрел Кадис, то на безупречном лице рисовалась тревога. Сотрудник КЗУ без лишний раздумий навел дуло пистолета в сторону Тао и молча три раза выстрелил в его ноутбук. Техника подобного не пережила, и стала искрить, а потом и вовсе произвела мелкий взрыв. К счастью, юноша пострадал лишь чистотой своего внешнего вида, так как с ним ничего не стряслось, его лишь измазало в черной копоти. Когда минутой позже в комнату забежала Ева, умчавшаяся вслед за сорвавшимся после видения братом, Руффус уже упускал ствол, но она успела понять, кто и как виноват в происшедшем. Примчавшиеся на звук выстрелов Франкенштейн и Такео, тоже поняли, а вот выглянувшие из кухни повара и поваренки нуждались в минуте размышлений. Когда же последним в зал вбежал Эрвин, Тао разорвал тишину.

\- Какого. Черта? - Хакер был слишком удивлен, чтобы отреагировать быстрее, да и еще сказал это вначале по-корейски, а потом повторил громче и по-польски, уже смотря с вызовом на Чиллера.

\- Извини, Тао. Я откуплю тебе технику... - Мужчина словно на минуту попал в раздумье, не связанное с его даром а потом чертыхнулся на родном итальянском и взмахнул руками. - Мы в дерьме! - Это восклицание, добавлено по-польски, словно должно было все объяснить, но большая часть дружной компании не понимала ничего.

\- Что тут произошло? - Такео обратился к Чиллеру, кивком подбородка указывая на пистолет, словно держа себя в полной готовности, на случай если оружие не будет спрятано. Его жест был понятен Руффусу и тот без промедления спрятал в кобуру свое табельное. 

\- Он выстрелил в мой компьютер. - Словно не веря в то, что он сам говорит, произнес Тао. - Хорошо хоть что все данные у меня синхронизированы. 

\- Зачем ты это сделал? - К Чиллеру обратился Франкенштейн, скрестив руки на груди, и в глазах почти всех в помещении читался этот вопрос.

\- Дело в том, что Адам не бездействует. Тао, ты рылся по его данным? - Короткий кивок хакера послужил ему ответом, и Руффус продолжил. - Тебя просекли. Возможно он не смог вычислить, кто ты именно, но присутствие он отметил. И подключил свою армию. 

\- Свою армию? - М-21 нахмурился, спрашивая это, а замечая как Еве резко становится нехорошо от этих слов, он тут же к ней подбежал, чего Чиллер не заметил, стоя к ней спиной. Она жестом заверила его что все хорошо, а ответ на его вопрос ее брат уже озвучивал присутствующим.

\- Хоть Адам и считался одним из бракованных во время проекта Евгеника, то все же смог добиться высот. Потому имел доступ почти везде. Он прибрал себе к рукам братов и сестер Даггерсов, делая из них в некоем роде свою личную свиту. Эти ребята так же бессмертны как Даггерсы, но ввиду того, что вместо болезней у них - дары, они активно работают в КЗУ. Лоуренс затуманил им мозги и съел их ложечкой, заставляя, в общем, просто работать на него, взамен на высокие должности. Сначала все были в восторге, но сейчас каждый бунтуется по своему. Но все как один - преданы ему. - Руффус говорил с некоей долей обреченности, потому его высказывание казалось довольно хаотическим. 

\- Какие у них дары? - Франкенштейн сощурил глаза, а Тао шепотом негодовал над поломкой своей игрушки, принимая помощь от Такео. Несмотря на эту двойку в зале все еще висело в воздухе напряжение и все хотели понять, что мотивировало шефа подразделения полиции повести себя подобным образом. 

\- У Ауреля есть брат Эндрю. Он обладает психообоянием и психоосязанием, до той степени сильным, что может найти что угодно почти в любом радиусе. В некоем роде - противоположность Ауреля, но кроме этого обладает материализацией, которая на момент прибытия в КЗУ была на ничтожном уровне. Сейчас же, для него проще простого материализировать любой предмет не больше лошади. У Мишеля есть сестра Мадлен, ее дар довольно специфический. Она подчиняет себе любую электронику, и любого может заточить в электронном устройстве. С развитием эры интернета научилась делать это даже с другой точки мира. Что, только что, чуть ли не случилось с Тао. - Слыша это, хакер замер и стал прислушиваться к рассказу внимательнее. - Виктор, брат Дэйвида, это так называемый "телепатический призрак" - умеет наводить на человека рядом внушение, что его нет рядом с ним, или же передавать разные мысле-образы, внушающие что человек видит полтергейста. А Гюзель, сестра Габриэля обладает обратным исцелением. Все раны, нанесенные не ею, или же хронические болезни разом прогрессировали, причем в бешеном темпе, да так, что человек умирал под ее влиянием максимум за час. Но ее дар действует через любую отражающую поверхность или при прикосновении. В любом другом случае она - бессильная. Но Адам ее поднатаскал, и она - отличный боец. Пожалуй самый лучший в их компании. 

После этих вестей в комнате повисла удушающая тишина. И когда Франкенштейн уже хотел прокомментировать это, вдруг отметил, как пошатнулась за спиной Чиллера Ева. Тот проследил за взглядом блондина и с ужасом отметил, что из носа его сестры течет тонкая струйка крови. Не медля ни секунды, он подхватил ее, обмахивая ладонью, из-за чего все разом обратили на нее внимание. Но девушка безжизненным и немигающим взглядом смотрела перед собой, словно наблюдая за чем-то, чего не видят другие. Началась паника, никто не знал что происходит с девушкой, и Рейзел прервал возгласы и споры короткой фразой.

\- Она видит прошлое. - От этих слов успокоились лишь Эрвин и Руффус, остальные же, хоть и меньше, но так же паниковали.

\- Какое прошлое? Этой армии? - Каролина, казалось бы, даже после объяснений, была в шоке от того, что происходит, но упорно следила за развитием событий и Эрвин решил дополнить рассказ несколько эмоционального Руффуса.

\- Чиллер рассказывал о дарах армии Адама, потому что скорее всего они вскоре перейдут к более активным действиям. Непонятно, додумались ли они о том, что тот кто копает под Адама - один из нас, и так же, неизвестно, была это провокация или реальная попытка наказать злоумышленника и заключить в кодах, но то, что Мадлен дали отпор, будет для них как боевой клич, так как, извне КЗУ о ее даре не знает никто. А тот, кто знает, никогда не рискнет с ними связываться. Они поймут что это мы. 

\- То есть, они поймут... - На минутку задумался Франкенштейн, обеспокоено, но при том невидящим взглядом смотрел на свою дочь. Мысли его пытались обхватить всю эту ситуацию, и решение, как единственное и вполне логичное, пришло ему на ум, будто само по себе. - В таком случае, мы не будем ждать и не дадим застать себя врасплох.

\- А как же Даггерсы? - Каролина, понимая что ее подруга, находящаяся в таком состоянии не сможет отстаивать своих правил, и принялась это делать вместо нее.

\- Если сделаем это перед этой схваткой то обретем только слабое место, на которое противники смогут нажать. - Тао полностью включился в продумывание стратегии боя, зная только начальные данные. - Так что думаю что с их освобождением нужно будет повременить.

\- То есть, вы хотите пойти на них? - С неким равнодушием переспросил Эрвин, от чего у Руффуса нервно задергался глаз. Он понимал что подобная идея провальная, и что эту армию не остановит никто.

\- А другого выхода нам не остается. - Франкенштейн усмехнулся, уже предвкушая как разберется с этим Адамом, который так сильно не понравился Мастеру.

\- Тогда есть несколько условий, которых вы должны придерживаться. - Эрвин сел на диван возле Ноблесс, а Чиллер прогнал Тао, устраивая на нем отключившуюся Еву. Все в помещении внимательно слушали гомункула. - Во первых, никакой электроники. Те, кто умеют общаться ментально - пусть так и общаются, а остальные только разговорами вслух. Будете пользоваться электроникой - угодите в ловушки Мадлен и это с вероятностью в двести процент. Во вторых, как огня избегайте любых отражающих поверхностей. То есть, подальше от рек и водоемов. У Гюзель точно будет с собой несколько зеркал, как только увидите - разбивайте. И не смотритесь в осколки. Эндрю я бы сразу отрубил, иначе он там создаст либо склад оружия, либо восстание хищников, либо катаклизм. А учитывая что он находит врагов быстрее, чем они его - то и поймать его проще будет - полезет на рожон.

\- В том, что он найдет нас быстрее, чем мы его, я бы засомневался. - Регис вздернул подбородок, смотря в окно.

\- А как мы, собственно, вызовем их на бой? - Сейра спокойно сказала это, но в ее глазах плескался интерес и легкое недоумение. Свой взгляд она адресовала Эрвину. Тот усмехнулся и пожал плечами. 

\- Очень просто. У меня есть номер телефона Адама. И думаю что если Франкенштейн с ним поговорит то они точно смогут договорится.

\- А там не будет ловушки Мадлен? - Ученый записал себе продиктованный номер, но звонить явно не спешил.

\- Не должно быть, Адам не разрешает ей ставить ловушки на его личные устройства. Разные люди ведь могут выходить на связь. А это очень хитрый тип, как я уже предупреждал. Кстати. - Чиллер нахмурился, явно о чем-то беспокоясь. - А как мы собираемся убрать самого Адама? Попытаемся его просто обезвредить и вправить ему мозги, или бьем на поражение?

\- А вот Адам... Я предупреждаю сразу и всех, находящихся в этом зале. Адам - добыча моя, или моей дочери. И быть ему в Копье, навечно. 

***

После разговора энергетика Копья расползалась чуть ли не по всей комнате, отчего у каждого находящегося в ней было, мягко сказано, не по себе. Даже Ева проснулась и смогла услышать последние отголоски разговора. Она видела во время ретрокогнитивного сна, как Адам точно так же как над ней издевался над "своей" армией. Те были у него как подопытные кролики. Их то пытались максимально сплотить, то натравливали друг против друга. Она примерно знала в каких отношениях находились на данный момент, но так как она не была вхожа ни в их мысли, ни в эмоции, а смотрела со стороны, как на кино, то это могло быть обманчивое впечатление.

\- ... Ах, то есть ты всех меришь своей меркой? - Франкенштейн все еще говорил по телефону, и от сидящей возле нее Каролины она узнала что он общается с Адамом. Хотелось сбежать, спрятаться, не допускать любую информацию насчет этого типа, но Ева проявляла чудеса выдержки. Во-первых, это обязательно в лечении ее псевдологии, а во-вторых, нельзя было давать себе слабину в моменте когда Копье так слабо контролируется. Ее заминка для большинства осталась незамеченной, так как все вслушивались в разговор ее папочки. - Ох, право слово,  _подобных_ тебе много, я даже парочку знаю... Да? А кто сказал что я говорю о способностях?... Ублюдков много, говорю, в мире... Так, вернемся к делу. На когда ты сможешь собрать свою задухталую армию и где?... Даю фору? Возможно... Да, я не фанат таких миссий под названием "избиение младенцев"... Отлично, до встречи, мистер Лоуренс.

В комнате на минуту воцарилась тишина. Но потом Франкенштейн доложил об сроках и все сразу ломанулись готовиться. Бой должен был произойти через два дня. Было решено что на битву пойдут Такео, Тао, Ева, Чиллер, Каролина и М-21. А заведующий тем, как выразился Франкенштейн, был он сам. Неразлучное трио, не меняя своего местонахождения, решили разработать стратегию так идеально, чтобы не пришлось пользоваться никакими ухищрениями электроники, в связи с ловушками Мадлен. Предложение Каролины насчет "телефонов" на веревочке взорвало зал хохотом, и все вместо расслабления занялись каждый своим делом, но явно более одушевленно. 

Франкенштейн забрал с собой в подвал юных благородных и девочек вместе с Чиллером. Им стоило разработать свой собственный стиль борьбы, чтобы действовать как одна команда. Пока тройка разогревалась, ученный раздал поручения ноблесятам, где главным было - обеспечение комфорта и безопасности Мастера. Но Регис и Сейра и без того понимали, какая у них будет задача, поэтому Франкенштейн смог быстро присоединиться к команде Чиллера, наблюдая за их борьбой. Как модифицированная Каролина явно побеждала, что заставило ее отбиваться и атаковать лениво и слишком небрежно. Не долго думая, блондин запустил одно жало своего Копья, смотря как девушка недоуменно пропускает удар от Чиллера, и чуть ли не теряет равновесие. 

Один взгляд в голубые глаза Франкенштейна будто взьерошил ее мысли. Она дальше боролась не слишком яростно, но была в ее движениях опаска, которая потом сменилась в некую хищность и грацию. Проверки ради ученый стал атаковать ее Копьем, но она искусно обходила его удары. Когда он уже хотел вмешаться в бой произошли одновременно две вещи. Будто стрелу, тонкую и длинную энергию Копья запустила Ева в противницу, отлично себя сдерживая, а Каролина, отметив близкое приближение опасности материализовала на своих ладонях черную энергию, поглотившую стрелу. Все на минуту прервались, оценивая произошедшее. Чиллер даже не успел поздравить девушек с новым умением, как на место Каролины встал Регис, а саму девушку увели. 

Как оказалось, увели в соседний зал, где Франкенштейн попросил сразиться Сейру и Каролину. После нескольких пробных атак и защит обе поняли что можно вести себя раскованнее и за считанные секунды разгорелся нешуточно серьезный бой. Никто из них не мог одержать даже малейшего лидерства, не говоря о победе. Франкенштейн наблюдал за ними за пределами комнаты, списывая данные Каролины. После еще нескольких атак, где опять же, барышни дрались наравне, хоть совсем разными стилями, ученый попросил Сейру призвать свое оружие. Благородная замешкалась, но когда минута ее пренебрежения противником чуть ли не стоила ей пропущенной атаки, Сейра тут же призвала свое оружие духа. Каролина на секунду отвлеклась, смотря как изящно она смотрится с косой, как тут же пришлось уворачиваться от ее молниеносного взмаха той же косой. 

Каролина понимала, что Франкенштейн поблажки не даст и заберет ее с поля только в случае серьезной травмы. Просить Сейру об пощаде было немного ниже ее достоинства, тем более на спарринге. А долго бегать как мышь в ловушке ничего не даст. Вот и девушка сделала ложный маневр и ломанулась на Сейру, но ее атака была отражена. Сразу стало понятно, что надо намного радикальнее быть, и собрав уже всю волю в кулак, и забыв о том, что поединок - тренировочный, Каролина всю свою силу вложила в последнюю атаку, лишь на перифериях сознания улавливая движения косы вокруг нее. 

Франкенштейн понял, что пора вмешаться, как заметил с каким выражением лица Каролина готовится к очередному броску. Но так же хорошо знал что мисс Сейра себя в обиду не даст, и сможет защититься, а вот Каролине нужно было узнать свою мощь. В начале он сам хотел ею заняться, но боялся что просто не сдержится. И вот началось проявление ее мощи. Согласно договоренности с благородной, при любом завышении силы Каролины ей положено тоже завысить и свою планку. Она по сути то и делала сейчас, но от пытливого взгляда ученого не укрылось, как благородная втихаря и осторожно отводила лезвие косы, чтобы случайно не навредить. И вот настал момент, которого ожидал Франкенштейн. Сначала почернела аура Каролины, до той степени что создавала ложные тени, потом же энергия скопилась на ее кончинах, облегая ее все больше, словно доспехи. Но на лице девушки не было ничего, кроме сосредоточии над боем. Ученный с удовлетворением записывал уровень воздействия и контроля силы, а так же умение ею пользоваться с максимальным успехом. Каролина становилась под влиянием этой, еще неизученной, силы на порядок прагматичннее и собраннее. 

Будто что-то вспомнив, Франкенштейн взял колбу, предназначенную для сбора энергии Копья и вошел в спарринг-зал, закрывая за собой дверь. Прошмыгнув возле Каролины так, чтобы не мешать их бою он забрал в пробирку образец этой энергии, но неожиданно понял что не может сдвинуться с места. Каролина, стоящая спереди него, но задом к нему, пригнулась, и Франкенштейн пригнулся так же. Он успел только спрятать пробирку и не заметил как его вовлекли в бой. Сейра, подумав что Каролина потеряла контроль, оставила свободную руку ученому и тот не подумал даже упускать такую возможность.

Стиль битвы Каролины был одновременно оригинальный и знаком. Франкенштейн мог с точностью сказать какой прием был ею позаимствован и переделан под себя, и от кого. Но было в этом бое нечто безумно интересное, что ввело его в кураж. Пришлось себе напоминать, что он на этом бое случайно, и нужно не повредить серьезно девушку. Но как только блондин заметил что Копье ее не волнует почти никак, когда попадает на эти доспехи, то дал себе немного воли. Каролина же старалась не уступать и по возможности победить. Франкенштейн остановил один ее удар одной своей рукой, и почувствовал как теплая черная жижа обволакивает руку. Хотелось сдаться на милость этому чувству, и ученый смог себя перебороть в последний момент, уворачиваясь от удара. В тот же момент на шум прибежала неразлучная троица и эксперимент пришлось прервать. Парни поспешили говорить Каролине о новом стратегическом плане, и та, внимательно их слушая направилась в другой зал, где была Ева с Чиллером, чтобы уже в команде это проверить. Благородные согласились быть их оппонентами в бою. Франкенштейн лишь усмехнулся, смотря в след удаляющейся Каролине, черные доспехи которой рассеялись как только бой был прерван, и без никаких усилий. Уж Франкенштейн разгадает загадку этой юной, но уже такой сильной и способной модифицированной. 

Не было никаких сомнений, что сам Адам как и его армия будут свержены со своего пьедестала, а Каролина многого сумеет добиться в КЗУ. И точно наведет там порядок. 

***

Изучая способности Каролины, Франкенштейн запер себя в лаборатории, как сам сказал, "на часик". Домочадцы поняли что часик это не продлится, и продолжали заниматься. Нужно было каждый новый аспект стратегии проверять снова и снова. Регис и Сейра, помимо того, что дрались в полную мощь, не могли противостоять такой большой группе. Модифицированные прекратили бой, по этой причине и присели за листочками с расписанной стратегией. 

\- Пока Босс отсутствует, нам не подраться в полной команде. Нужно распределить всех двойками-тройками, и в таком виде работать. - Тао стал анализировать ситуацию, чтобы выкрутиться из незавидного положения. - Способы коммуникации будут общие для всех, но стиль битвы можно разработать под своего партнера. Потом будем смахиваться команда на команду, или один на одного.

\- А ты уверен что нам вообще нужна работа в группе? - Каролина внимательно осмотрела все листы. - Я не имею ничего против командной работы, не подумайте, но можно взглянуть на эту ситуацию под другим углом, ведь такие противники вам еще не встречались.

\- Каролина в чем-то права. - Эрвин пододвинулся к Тао и словно уловив точную мысль того, что хотела передать девушка, стал ее дополнять своим мнением. - Я смотрел ваши данные раньше и слышал о многом от Франкенштейна. Вы, парни, научены сражаться с более сложными противниками, но по силе. С одаренными вы почти не встречались. Вам повезло разве что встретиться с контролем разума от Центрального Аппарата. А армия Лоуренса будет посильнее аппаратчиков. - Эрвин стал рисовать схематичные изображения каждого из армии. - Вам необходимо учесть умения каждого из них, и к каждому принимать оригинальные методы. В этом смысле, можно поделиться на группы, но только так, чтобы и остальные знали эти приемы, чтобы, в случае если вас уберут с поля боя, кто-то мог занять ваше место.

\- Ха, я понял. - Тао склонился над рисунками, а Такео, немного задумчиво посмотрел, как хакера осенило. - Мы должны быть уверенные в победе, но на всякий случай готовы к поражению.

\- Да, именно поэтому бойцовских групп должно быть столько, сколько есть противников, то есть в нашем случае - четыре. 

\- А нас есть семь. - Усмехнулся Такео - Почти в два раза больше.

\- У кого есть особые пожелания кто против кого? - Эрвин с пофигизмом посмотрел на всех, ожидая что никто не выскажется, но Каролина тут же подняла голову. 

\- Я думаю, будет лучше если я буду одна. 

\- Тут я поддерживаю нашу очаровательную подругу! - Тао, потирая ушиб на лбе, который получил от нее на спарринге. - Возможности Каролины превышают наши, и мы ей будем просто под ногами мешаться.

\- Да, Каролина имеет отличные физические данные, как и дарование. - Чиллер в задумчивости посмотрел на альбиноса. - Но например наши с Эрвином физические данные сильно отбегают от ваших, и логичнее нам было бы быть в паре с кем-то более сильным.

\- Ладно, в пары потом соберемся, чтобы решить нам нужно будет составить портрет способностей противников. - Тао около каждого наброска Эрвина поставил стрелочку. - Начнем с малого. Мадлен будет простой мишенью, учитывая что при нас не будет электроники. 

\- Но с другой стороны, ее может материализовать Эндрю, а Виктор незаметно подбросит вам, и каюк. - Чиллер прервал эти размышления, замечая что парни снова руководствуются своими мерками сильный-слабый. - Нам нельзя дать им нас обхитрить, ребята. Поэтому я думаю что лучше будет учитывать их способности.

\- Как мы предсказываем, на первый огонь у них полезет Эндрю. Его нужно будет устранить первым. - Эрвин подписал это возле своего наброска. - Если позволите, я бы эту роль назначил для М-21 и Евы. Франкенштейн может выдернуть Еву из поля боя, как только найдет Лоуренса, поэтому ей нужен достаточно сильный напарник, чтобы смог в случае чего справиться без нее. - Альбинос поправил свои очки, снова поднимая взгляд на остальных. - Все согласны? - После этого каждый выразил свое согласие, и ждал дальнего развития плана.

\- Я думаю что следующей должна быть Гюзель, так как неизвестно, не попадется ли кто на отражение, а если да, то тогда смерть. - Каролина взяла карандаш от Эрвина и записала свое имя возле ее головы. - Могу ее взять на себя. Кто-то хочет быть со мной? - Она пытливо посмотрела на Чиллера и Делиша.

\- Я буду с тобой. - Эрвин отозвался, смотря как девушка записывает его имя. - Чиллеру следует же быть с Тао, так как он тоже хороший стрелок, а Такео, скорее все, будет сам, из-за своей скорости.

\- А кто будет моей целью? - Снайпер смотрел на оставшихся парня и девушку, немного сожалея, но вспомнив их мощи, ему стало немного не по себе. 

\- Думаю, Мадлен может быть для тебя адекватной целью. Подкинуть тебе что-то на расстоянии будет труднее, чем кому-то из нас. К тому же, она довольно опасная, и ставить к ней Чиллера или меня - это как самоубийство. - Эрвин тяжело вздохнул, и посмотрел на листок. - Ну и Виктор остается для Чиллера и Тао. Думаю, это не будет сложным заданием, но держитесь на чеку, мои информации могут быть устарелые, а их возможности - больше. Кардинально отличаться вряд ли будут, но ребятки могут быть сильнее. 

В зале на минутку стало тихо. Всем было понятно что Эрвин явно знает бойцов лично, и все понимали как ему может быть тяжело составлять команду на их истребление. И когда уже Ева хотела пододвинуться к своему врачу и его немного утешить, в комнату вошел Франкенштейн, внимательно смотря на собравшихся. 

\- Планы меняются. Никого кроме Адама не убиваем, только в крайнем случае. После ужина все собираемся в зале чтобы обсудить все решения касательно боя, а я должен выяснить еще кое-что, так что обедайте без меня. Мисс Сейра, вот вам рецепты на блюда сегодняшнего обеда и ужина.

Франкенштейн быстро сообщил эту информацию, передавая листочки Мисс Сейре, куда поспешил заглянуть Регис, за что тут же услышал издевку от полу-оборотня. Все разом расслабились, приняв указания босса, и поспешили наверх, готовить обед и помогать при сервировке. Эрвин посмотрел на веселую компанию молодежи, и легко ухмыльнулся, издавая вздох облегчения, который никто и не заметил.

***

Как и договаривалась, Франкенштейн собрал всех в зале после ужина, за чашкой чая. После обеда часть людей решила отдохнуть, а часть - тренироваться. Каждый делал по своему усмотрению, но было заметно что распределенные по группам следили друг за другом, и если один шел на тренировку, то партнер без лишних слов поддерживал это решение. Время боя близилось, но страха или неуверенности не испытывал никто. Франкенштейн послушал размышления насчет распределения, и немного нахмурился, слушая насчет пары Каролина-Эрвин, а когда услышал кого они себе поставили на цель - и вовсе отрицательно замотал головой. 

\- Если я еще могу принять ваше распределение по парам, то ваши цели придется изменить по той простой причине, что нам нужно будет их схватить живьем. Мастер мне рассказал что видела Ева насчет их внутренних взаимоотношений. Они все как один марионетки Лоуренса. И при таком раскладе нельзя их из-за этого убирать. Поэтому... - Франкенштейн взял листок в руки, прикидывая варианты. - Думаю, Еве и М-21 можно доверить поимку Эндрю. Подчеркну только, что поимку. С Евой мы поработаем над тактикой эффективного окружения врага, а М-21... - ученый с улыбкой взглянул на готового к указаниям полу-оборотня - Думаю что он вполне может продолжать в том же духе. - Штатный оборотень немного удивился.

\- Метод "на тролля" - хакер хихикнул в кулак, маскируя это кашлем, а М-21 лишь вознес очи к небу.

\- А ты, Тао, вместе с Чиллером лучше ловите Мадлен. - Франкенштейн криво ухмыльнулся. - Мне безумно интересно как ее дар пленения в электронике взаимодействует с прямым электричеством. - На этих словах Эрвин подавился глотком чая, который как раз пил.

\- Ты хочешь сохранить их в живых, чтобы над ними потом экспериментировать?

\- А? Что? - Франкенштейн словно скинул наваждение с себя и с неловким выражением лица ответил. - Нет, нет конечно, я думаю только об эффективности нашего боя. - Тяжелый вздох Рейзела выдал блондинистого ученого с потрохами и тот поспешил к следующей паре. - Каролина, Эрвин. Вам нужно будет поймать Виктора. Только вашей паре это под силу, так как результаты исследования мощи Каролины показали что к его дару она может быть невосприимчива. И пока Эрвин поддастся его внушению, Каролина сделает вид что бежит за помощью, а на деле, очень легко его схватит. Это я тоже ее буду обучать завтра, так что, Ева, Каролина, на завтра у вас планы уже есть. - Девушки синхронно тяжело вздохнули, но Каролина согласно кивнула головой, в то время как Ева была готова скатиться в пучину отчаяния.

\- Расскажешь нам о результатах? - В глазах Эрвина горел неподдельный интерес, и такое выражение лица, как всегда, отнимало ему лет.

\- Сейчас обязательно расскажу, так как это важная информация для всех. Но сначала скажу о роли Такео. Кроме поимки Гюзель тебе нужно будет предупредить М-21 и Еву о приближении Эндрю. Было бы хорошо для него придумать ловушку, но оставлю это вашей креативности. - Франкенштейн откинул лист с приблизительными портретами противников. - Вы правильно предугадали, и Еву я действительно довольно быстро возьму с собой. Адам знает что у нас есть Эрвин, а соответственно - козыри против него. И он может запросто устроить нам подлянку. 

\- А если он устроить нам ее раньше, и вместо его армии придут другие одаренные? - Каролина вскинула бровь, пытаясь всячески помочь и предупредить возможную беду.

\- Нет. - Вместо Франкенштейна ответила Ева. - Он не запретит своей армии сражаться за него, это ему потешит эго. И человеческие жизни для него как пешки. Они будут точно, но вопрос состоит в том, не будет ли кто-то еще.

\- Я пойду с вами. - Голосом, не принимающим возражений, отозвалась Каролина. - Как уже сказал Франкенштейн, мы быстро справимся с Виктором, а если Лоуренс припасет подлянку то я могу быть полезна. - Сам ученный это никак не прокомментировал и перешел к рассказу насчет умений Каролины.

\- Я провел пару тестов и выяснил, что энергия Каролины не только поглощает и сводит на нет любые дарования, как и проявления модификаций, но и толику сил отдает своей хозяйке. - Босс модифицированных на секунду нахмурился, а потом посмотрел точно в глаза Каролине. - Но процесс является избирательным. Сила словно сама решает что тебе отдавать. Потому флюиды Копья, как и Косы смерти, она не передавала, но вот силы крови клана Мергас, Эленор и Керьте, напротив, очень охотно передала. - Двойка юных благородных удивленно посмотрела на блондина, а Ноблесс лишь со вздохом поставил чашку на блюдце. Франкенштейн продолжал, не обращая внимания. 

\- Кроме того, силу тех, кого сила Каролины не поглощает, она подчиняет себе. Словно заставляя их становиться ее отражением, повторять движения.

\- Это то, что ты испытал при ее бое с Сейрой? - Эрвин, явно уже говорил на счет этой тренировки со своим коллегой, и сейчас явно складывал у себя в голове план и ход мыслей блондина. 

\- Да, именно. Поэтому, Каролина. - Ученный снял свои очки и внимательно посмотрел на девушку. - Ни в коем случае и ни под каким предлогом не приближайся к Гюзель. Если это случиться, существует вероятность равна семидесяти процентам, что мы все умрем. 

Каролина явно взяла себе эти слова близко к сердцу и кивнула. Их собрание можно было считать закрытым, но разговоры, расспросы и уточнения продолжались, пока плавно не перетекли на более непринужденные темы.


	8. Роздзял 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава посвященная прекрасной Bagira13131. Надеюсь, тебе понравится ;)

Наступил час Икс. Слаженной командой Франкенштейн вместе с модифицированными и одаренными приблизились к месту, откуда по их предположению должны были начаться действия битвы. Такео занял свой пост на верхушках деревьев, высматривая Эндрю. Тао ошивался неподалеку, пытаясь осмотреть окрестности на наличие ловушек или подозрительных личностей. Франкенштейн же раздавал последние советы и указания, а все остальные ждали знака от Чиллера. Тот, со своим даром ясновидения был их козырем, о котором Адаму не было известно. Так же как ему не было известно о новой силе Евы, и об ее новообретенным папочке, а точнее - факте родства. Сама девушка не боялась столкновения с ним, скорее,  _жаждала_ . Ей очень хотелось отомстить за все давние обиды и потрясения. 

Чиллер засвистел, что значило что враги их обнаружили и начали погоню. Тао мигом метнулся к Чиллеру, готов на знак Такео. Снайпер тихо указал направление приближения Эндрю, а хакер, взяв на руки мужчину, побежал окольным путем. Одной из самых главных задач было - не пересекаться с не своими противниками до начала драки. М-21 и Ева тоже отреагировали на сигнал, приняв защитные стойки. Снайпер мигом спустился и доложил, что Эндрю вооружен лишь двумя винтовками и пистолетом. Кивок был ему ответом, а Такео тут же исчез в зарослях, спеша к своей преследуемой Гюзель. И словно не сговариваясь, поле покинули и Франкенштейн, и Каролина вместе с Эрвином. Ева глянула на М-21 с улыбкой и слегка сжала за руку, как тогда, когда они прыгали через огонь. 

\- Помнишь как договаривались?

\- Конечно. - М-21, довольно смущен, освободил свою руку, а спустя пару секунд был слышен треск веток и шум листвы, и на полянке появился улыбчивый брюнет. 

\- Ох, здравствуйте, голубки, не помешаю? А то все остальные так быстренько смотались отсюда. - Ева посмотрела на него, и просто удивленно застыла, как изваяние. Она знала, что Эндрю - близнец Ауреля, но не ожидала что они будут настолько похожи. Тот же голос, даже прическа и стиль в одежде... Лишь его дерзкая улыбка и манера речи заставляла ее отрезветь. 

\- Ну тебя мы точно третьим не пригласим, извращенец-вуайерист. - Словесная перепалка началась с "это я, по твоему, извращенец?!" а закончилась нападением разозленного Эндрю. В тот миг Ева обрадовалась что их не приходиться убить. В каждом грациозном движении близнеца она видела своего товарища. И пока М-21 уворачивался от пуль, пытаясь разозлить противника еще больше, Ева создавала из копьев, появившихся из земли ловушку, стараясь не отвлекаться и максимально сдерживать свой дар. Пусть они и с Франкенштейном договаривались, что он будет ее страховать, и в случае опастности - явиться, но не хотелось ранить парня. Эндрю осознал свое поражение слишком поздно. Но к Темному Копью не прикасался, что было очень разумно с его стороны. Зато он материализовал меч, пытаясь прорубить шпалы из ауры копья.

\- Бесполезно. Это так, будто пытаться воздух прорубить. - Доходчиво заметила Ева, смотря в такие знакомые, и одновременно чужие глаза. 

\- Что это за чертовщина?! - Уже порядком разозлен ранее Эндрю еще раз с остервенением махнул мечом и недовольно стряхнул зловещую ауру с клинка. - Это происки этого серого? - Ева подошла к противнику ближе, и с полным бесстрастием протянула ладонь так, чтобы заключен в решетку парень не смог к ней прикоснуться даже мечом. И с недюжинным усилием держа контроль, материализовала энергетику Копья на ладони. 

\- Это моя сила. Наследство от папочки. 

\- Папочки? - Эндрю в шоке на нее уставился, явно зная ее историю и теперь недоумевая в открытую над таким наследством. - Твой отец же неизвестен!

\- Ошибаешься, милок. - Франкенштейн словно ниоткуда появился в клетке так быстро, что даже с даром Эндрю невозможно было вычислить его раньше момента появления. Он с превосходством смотрел на узника, опираясь на одном из прутьев. И когда парень повернулся на голос, едва успев разглядеть как следует нападавшего получил увесистый удар в лицо, заставивший его буквально вылететь из клетки, спиной вперед. - М-21, там в сумке есть кандалы. 

Пока парень быстро надевал на парня наручники, соединенные со стальными перчатками, делающими невозможным движения ладонями и связывал его, Ева с содроганием смотрела на эту картину. Ей вспомнилось как Аурель лежал безвольно после нападения пса, вырвавшего ему аорту. Как дневала и ночевала возле его восстанавливающегося из-за бессмертия тела. Вспоминала как именно он прикрыл ее собой, отправляя себя на такие муки. И вспомнила, как было ей стыдно за все минуты, когда она ему лгала. На ее плечи легли знакомые ладони, и повернули к себе. 

\- Ева, это не твой друг. Не тот, с кем ты так много пережила. - Глаза Евы встретили внимательные глаза своего отца. - Соберись, иначе тебя живьем поглотит Копье. И отзови эту ловушку, мы идем кое-кому тумаков раздать.

\- А что, Адама уже нашли?

\- Да, я знаю уже где он. Но для начала мы посмотрим, не нужна ли помощь остальным. 

***

Снайпер прыжками скакал по верхушкам деревьев, выискивая свою жертву. У него были припасенные дротики со снотворным, который, опираясь на данные Эрвина, должен был ее усыпить надолго. Такео помнил предупреждения насчет того, что боец она отменный, но с союзом ее итак никто бы не сравнил. Даже с самой мелкой сошкой. Сильная, но как для человека. А потому, выследив красноволосую девушку, пробирающуюся со связкой зеркал на манер диско-шара, не раздумывая нацелился винтовкой на шею. Дротик достиг своей цели, Гюзель сразу, как только почувствовала укол в область шеи, вытащила дротик и недоуменно посмотрела на него белыми глазами. А потом тут же свалилась на землю, закрыв глаза. Снайпер спрыгнул вниз и молча облачился в перчатки и подшлемник, приняв все меры предосторожности против ядовитых прикосновений. 

Перекинув бессознательную тушку через плече, Такео на минутку задумался что все было намного проще, чем все они ожидали. Возможно, проще было потому что пришлось поймать, а не убить. Или же, дело просто в том, что противников босс всегда умел подбирать отменно. Он прыгал к месту, где все договорились доставить всех пленников. На пути туда ему встретились Франкенштейн вместе с Евой на руках. Девушка с интересом посмотрела на бессознательную пленницу, но никто не разменял ни слова. Только уже расходясь в разные стороны, Франкенштейн распорядился чтобы Такео потом посмотрел как дела у остальных и помог в случае чего. Коротко кивнув, Такео отправился на полянку, застав там бессознательного парнишу и стоящего возле него М-21. Тот ему кивнул, замечая несколько незначительных следов от пуль, которые уже затянулись, оставляя о себе напоминание на одежде. Потянувшись за девушкой на его плече, он тут же почувствовал как ее мышцы напряглись. Отреагировать как стоит ему не получилось и Гюзель забрала его пушку, коротко выстрелив в М-21. Тот уклонился, но дротик его задел, отчего модифицированным немного повело. Такео тут же ее вырубил ударом под дых, и вколол лекарство, которое ему дал Эрвин на случай если дротики не сработают.

\- Вот черт. Ты как, М-21?

\- Н... Нормально. - Оборотень сел, и схватился за голову. - На меня это все-таки... Подействовало малех. - Модифицированный, медленно разговаривая, оперся на дерево, с усилием открывая глаза. - Пройдет... Думаю.

\- Держи. - Такео бросил ему ампулу. - Это кофеиновый шот от Франкенштейна. Выпей, возможно полегчает. 

Парень кивнул, открыл ампулу и жадно вылакал. Такео же, не теряя времени, связал девушку пока та еще была в отруби, и бросил в безопасном расстоянии от своего товарища. А потом присел возле М-21. 

\- Посижу с тобой, на всякий случай. - Парень кивнул, силясь не впадать в сон. - У меня с этой все прошло без сучка, не считая того, что произошло здесь. А у вас с Евой как прошло?

И М-21 стал рассказывать, постепенно сбрасывая с себя сонливость.

***

Тао приземлился неподалеку девушки с белыми, длинными волосами, в очках, сидящей на траве перед ноутбуком. Она не спеша что-то щелкала и то и дело оглядывалась по сторонам. Тао с Чиллером и раньше договаривались что Тао ее схватит, а Чиллер - подстрахует. Они осторожно стали приближаться, а Мадлен повернулась в их сторону.

\- О, так это ты от моей ловушки сбежал в последний момент. - Медлен не отрываясь смотрела на Тао, не обращая никакого внимания на Чиллера. - Каковы ваши цели? - Ее равнодушие и спокойный тон немного удивили Тао, и тот ухмыльнулся ей, без слова схватив в тиски своих лент, надежно ее связав.

\- Фух, теперь и можно поговорить. Не обессудь, ты девушка опасная. 

\- Я Мадлен. - Она кивнула головой, выжидающе смотря на хакера.

\- О, а я Тао. - Почесав затылок ответил юноша, а Чиллер в то время несколько раз выстрелил в ее ноутбук. Оба посмотрели тут же на него. 

\- Ее техника тоже имеет влияние, хотя ей это приходиться сложнее. - Коротко обьяснил мужчина, а Тао ухмыляясь, натянул путы, немного ближе притягивая девушку к себе. 

\- Чтож, тогда электростимуляция будет в этом случае как нельзя кстати. - Тао еще сильнее натянул путы и тут же пустил по них ток, отчего во многих карманах девушки последовали взрывы. Ее крик боли от ожогов прозвучал довольно громко, отпугивая птиц, которые не всполошились выстрелами ранее. 

***

\- Мадлен! - Виктор услышал ее крик, тут же побежав по лесу быстрее. Он искал хоть какого-то противника, но все словно под землю провалились. Но на это было теперь плевать, ведь что-то случилось с единственной, кого он жаловал в их группе, и с кем дружил. Но так же как противников, он не видел никого из их группы. Удручающая была мысль что он остался один. Адам уже заранее предупреждал что противники будут для них слишком сложными, но никто не думал даже отказаться от миссии. Это была преданность, взамен за дар бессмертия. И так блуждая между деревьями он наконец-то наткнулся на Эрвина с какой-то девушкой. 

\- Делиш, ты здесь?! - Парень тут же подбежал к нему обеспокоено, хватая его за плечи. - Ты откуда узнал? А впрочем неважно. Я не знаю где все остальные! И слышал крик Мадлен. Нужно им помочь.

\- Ох... Да, конечно, - Эрвин коротко взглянул на Каролину, видя смущение от такого приветствия противника, и показал ей знак, означающий "прекратить любые действия". - Я ей помогу, чем смогу. 

\- А это кто? - Уже расслабившись, парень указал на Каролину тише, будто стараясь чтобы она его не услышала, но усиленной это было по зубам. 

\- А, познакомьтесь. Это Каролина - узнала о своем даре совсем недавно. А тебя она уже знает. 

\- Откуда? - Виктор напрягся, а Каролина решила импровизировать.

\- А я на тебя охочусь, - она поймала его ладонь, обволакивая его конечность своей силой. И очень возжелала овладеть его способностью. И у нее получилось, словно ее сила ее послушалась. Она тут же стала посылать все мысле-образы их плана, рассказов Евы, Чиллера, Эрвина и Лэвиша насчет мерзопакостной природы Адама. И отпустила, когда у парня по щекам потекли слезы. - Что бы вам там не говорил Адам, мы вам не враги. 

\- И Адам в скором времени будет отстранен, - Эрвин тактично промолчал, что скорее всего его ждет скорая гибель. - У вас нет обязанности больше служить ему. Лэвиш вместе с Чиллером уже работают над его досье. Нам будет намного проще, если не будешь сопротивляться.

\- Я... - Виктор упал на колени, скрывая рыдающие глаза за своей ладонью. - Я знал, что он последняя скотина! - Никто не ожидал от него такой реакции, и Каролина вместе с Эрвином немного отшатнулись. - Я это чувствовал... Но всегда в его присутствии сомнения отходили на второй план. А все мысли были забиты только тем, какие перспективы он мне обещал. И я всегда шел у него на поводу, как тупой осел за морковкой! - Каролина присела перед юношей, кажущимся ей теперь таким беззащитным словно малое дитя. И ведь не скажешь, что такое поведение уместно для человека, что уже прожил столетие. 

\- Он их уже не выполнит. Я не обещаю что мы сможем дать тебе больше, чем он, но я уверена в одном. - Девушка встряхнула ним, держа за плечи. - Ты сможешь добиться большего, если освободишься от него. Согласен?

\- Согласен. - Виктор вытер слезы, и поднялся, а следом за ним и Каролина. - Я пойду с вами. Но поспешим к Мадлен.

\- Мадлен скорее всего была ранена кем-то из нашей группы. - Сказал Эрвин, поправляя очки, и стараясь не встречаться глазами с Виктором. - Но парни действуют только в мерах самозащиты, да и Франкенштейн потом поставит всех на ноги.

\- Франкенштейн? - Виктор приостановился, смотря на двойку его спутников. - Тот самый Франкенштейн?

\- Смотря о каком ты говоришь. - Каролина вовремя вспомнила, что подобное имя засветилось в мировой литературе. 

\- О том, что был когда-то при Союзе. Мадлен часто рыскает по базам данных, и узнала что Адам перекопал дело Марклежа, и нашел там связи с бывшим сотрудником Союза с таким именем... - Каролина с волнением посмотрела на Делиша, который ответил ей мимикой тем, что нахмурился.

\- А не знаешь зачем ему это было? - Вопрос от Каролины прозвучал довольно взволновано.

\- Сначала он пытался найти Франкенштейна, но когда понял, что тот залег на дно или умер - стал сотрудничать с Союзом. 

\- Твою ж мать! - Каролина больше ни мига не ждала, перекинув собеседников через плече, как мешок картошки, тут же сорвалась с места и побежала в место, где собрались все. Она помнила, как парни "лестно" отзывались о Союзе, на который работали, и так же понимала, что легкая поимка армии Лоуренса может быть только его хитрой уловкой. На пути ей встретился Франкенштейн, удивленно смотря на картину, как Каролина тащит парней. - Франкенштейн! - Каролина его окликнула, и мужчина вместе со своей ношей тут же приземлился перед девушкой. 

\- Что такое, Каролина?

\- Виктор нам сказал что Адам делает дела с Союзом. Вы с Евой не можете отправиться туда в одиночку, пожалуйста, идите с нами! - Каролина явно была встревожена, и ученый ее послушал. Адам от них не сбежит, когда он подслушал разговор с его напарницей, то ясно понял, что ублюдок слишком уверен с своих силах, чтобы отступить. И слишком задета его гордость, чтобы сбежать даже ничего не выяснив. 

Все пятеро пришли на поляну, где модифицированные как раз связывали Мадлен, стараясь не задевать ее ран. Виктор тут же поразил их своей силой, и заставил вступать в драку со своими фантомами, но Франкенштейн тут же прихлопнул его в затылок, занявшись вместе с Эрвином страждущей девушкой. Проснувшийся Эндрю костерил на чем стояло и "мерзких предателей" и "гнусных тварей". Тао замотал своими лентами ему лицо на манер кляпа и пригрозил пустить ток, если тот будет слишком бушевать. Виктор, уверившись что с Мадлен все в порядке, стал более подробно рассказывать все.

\- Я не силен в тех делах, запомнилось только то, что было как-то связано со мной непосредственно. Пару раз видел красивую девушку, навещающую Адама. Потом Мадлен рассказывала мне что это Доктор Айрис, и что она навязывает с КЗУ контракт, на перевод некоторых агентов. В документах числиться, что она хочет создать новый отдел КЗУ, но данные начальство еще не подтвердило. 

\- Сколько он ей одаренных отдал? - Такео посмотрел шокированно на Виктора.

\- Она начала сотрудничество относительно недавно, где-то лет пять назад. И за то время Адам передал ей где-то с дюжину агентов.

\- Чудовище... - Тао нахмурился, смотря в гущу леса. - Наверняка знает, чем эта психичка занимается. Появилось желание его по...

\- Кхм... - Франкенштейн прервал Тао, многообещающе на него глядя, и повернулся к Виктору. - Это все что тебе известно? Больше с никем не контактировался Лоуренс?

\- Вижу, что эта бабонька вам уже успела посидеть в печенках. - Виктор расстроенно оглядел толпу. - Нет, вроде ничего подобного не было. Он не часто выходил с ней на контакт. Видимо, шифровался с этим делом.

\- Что же, эта информация очень мне не нравится. - Франкенштейн сверкал злобно глазами, а Ева, схватив его за плече, повернула его на себя.

\- Чем плоха эта доктор? - Вместо Франкенштейна, с ответом нашелся Тао.

\- Похищает людей, называя "сувенирами" и модифицирует без согласия, стирая память. - Девушка посмотрела на него в шоке, а потом на парней. - Мы с Такео были как раз в ее руках. Играет людьми, как куклами, пытаясь за их счет повысить свою силу. - На этих словах Такео отвернулся, смотря в неопределенном направлении.

\- Ее же нужно остановить! - Карие глаза смотрели на всех присутствующих, в поиске поддержки, но все отворачивали взгляд, кроме ее отца.

\- Она тебе не по зубам, Ева. По крайней мере, сейчас. Наша цель - Адам. И Даггерсы. - Франкенштейн взял в руки ее дрожащие ладони, понимая как нестабильно ее состояние во время эмоциональных потрясений. - Выкинь ее пока из головы. Союз полон ей подобных, и твои порывы не спасут сейчас никого. 

\- Кстати, пока мы тут мило болтаем, Лоуренс уже, скорее всего, просек, что его армия попалась. Как бы не улизнул. - Эрвин отметил это, смотря куда-то себе за спину в сторону леса.

\- Не улизнет. - Франкенштейн ухмыльнулся, источая немного противной энергетики Копья. - Тот, кто таким подлым способом помогает Союзу играть с человеческими жизнями легкой кончины не получит. - Франкенштейн поднялся вместе с Евой, а следом за ним все остальные.

\- Шеф, мы тоже хотим идти. - Такео закинул свою пушку на плече, и модифицированные вместе с Каролиной кивнули, показывая свою готовность. Ученый с ленцой пробежался взглядом по всем.

\- Можете идти, на случай, если с ним будет какое-то неизвестное подкрепление. Эрвин, Тао - оставайтесь здесь, приглядите за нашими пленниками. А тебя, Чиллер, я бы даже попросил присоединиться. - Мужчина молча поднялся и встал возле М-21. - Если будет подлянка - доложишь какими способностями кто владеет и как с ними бороться. 

Без лишних слов, вся компания отправилась на "рандеву" с Адамом Лоуренсом, грозой и благодатью КЗУ.

***

На место встречи Франкенштейн пришел, явно не желая подкрадываться. Остальные, кроме Евы, удобно расположившейся у него на руках, решили все-таки припрятать свои тушки в тени кустов и деревьев, так чтобы и их не было заметно, и чтобы не упустить ничего из разговора, если таков состоится. Франкенштейн опустился на траву и заботливо приземлил туда свое чадо. Вдвоем, решительным шагом, они приблизились к Адаму, возле которого, стояла уже знакомая Франкенштейну, из доклада Тао, Кэйти Коффин и еще какой-то незнакомый парень. Лоуренс изучающе посмотрел на пару, стоящую перед ним, и кивнул головой, на знак приветствия. 

\- Здравствуйте, Франкенштейн. Или, уместнее будет сказать, "папа"?

\- Закрой св... - Начала было Ева, но Франкенштейн оборвал ее на полуслове.

\- Я не сошел с ума, пока что, чтобы позволить моей дочурке выйти замуж за подобное. 

\- Так уж ли я плох? - Адам улыбнулся, протянув ладонь к Еве, но мужчина неторопливо спрятал ее себе за спину.

\- Ну, пока ты хуже меня, то на многое не рассчитывай. - С огромным удовольствием, тот наблюдал, как улыбка медленно сходит с лица Адама, и его ладонь, не достигшая цели, медленно опускается. И тот час решил это прокомментировать. - Ох, как жаль. Я думал что твоя твердолобость даст мне шанс отрубить эту надоевшую конечность. Или силенок не хватает подольше держать?

\- Адам, мне уже можно ему врезать? - парниша решил подать голос, на что его спутник лишь недовольно цыкнул языком и помотал головой.

\- Какой самоуверенный мальчик. - Ученый посмотрел на юное, плещущее недовольством лицо, а потом повернулся снова к Лоуренсу. - Ты бы попридержал своих шавок. А то, знаешь ведь, что говорят про маленьких собачек? - Парень рыкнул, как и девушка, и они уже хотели напасть, но Адам со вздохом остановил их жестом. 

\- Прошу прощения за них, и их вспыльчивую реакцию. - Адам начал говорить намного вежливее, неудовлетворенно смотря на своего потенциального противника. - Я не ожидал, что Вы окажетесь настолько достойным человеком, что смогли в два щелчка вырубить лучших бойцов КЗУ. И надеюсь на Ваше благоразумие. Мне не хотелось бы допустить до непоправимого. - Черные глаза улыбались, не смотря на то, что лицом их хозяин был серьезен. Ученый посмотрел на это с усмешкой, и даже некоей снисходительностью. - Вы же не хотите проблем с законом, а в частности, с КЗУ, за убийство нескольких его сотрудников. 

\- Я бы с удовольствием тебя растоптал, как таракана, но... - Франкенштейн зловеще улыбнулся, запустив в лоб его спутников по одному маленькому Копью. - Но с тобой мне будет неинтересно. Совсем не мой уровень, понимаешь ли. Как растоптать муравья. Даже не замечу. - Адам с постепенно расширяющимися глазами слушал это, и смотрел как в агонии катаются по траве его спутники. - Но вот дать шанс моей Еве отомстить за себя, да и набраться боевого опыта... Уж прости, не упущу. - Блондин посторонился, являя перед Адамом сосредоточенную девушку. - Это ваш бой, и твоя судьба в ее руках. 

\- Разве девушке пристало драться? - Успокоившись, слыша, что его судьба в руках Евы, проговорил Адам. Не раз и не два он успешно манипулировал бедной, заблудившейся овечкой.

\- Попизди мне тут. - Ева, сложа руки, смотрела на Адама. В ее взгляде не было ничего кроме самоконтроля и сосредоточенности, что немного сбило его с толку, но улыбка не сошла с лица, становясь еще слащавее чем минуту назад. - Мои действия, так же как и пол, тебя не касаются.

\- Знаешь, а ты изменилась. - Лоуренс одарил ее нежным взглядом и поубавил улыбку. - Ты стала... Однозначно лучше. Как и прежде, бунтарский дух есть в тебе, но эта позиция сильной личности, мне намного больше нравится. - Парень подмигнул, не сводя глаз с Евы. - Мы будем прекрасной парой, у ног которых будет весь мир! - Прокричал Адам, прокрутившись к Еве спиной, и будто пытаясь доказать это всем, кто в этом лесе и за его пределами. А потом повернул к ней голову, заглядывая через плечо - Если, естественно, доверишься мне. Твоя сила, мое аналитическое сложение ума... У нас будет все, а тебя я буду носить на руках, не хуже твоего папочки. 

\- Хмм... - Ева театрально задумалась, трогая пальцем подбородок. - Что мы имеем? Подлизывание, манипуляция твоим одобрением, повернулся ко мне спиной, якобы полностью мне доверяешь... Сдаешь позиции, Лоуренс, неужто стареешь? - Ева со всей силы пнула его в седалище, отчего парень, явно не ожидавший такого поворота, поел травы. Мигом повернувшись на спину, Адам уже хотел подняться, но Ева нажала на его живот, заставляя простонать от боли. Спарринги явно не прошли даром. - Больше ты не будешь составлять мой психологический портрет, возвышаясь надо мной. - Она сказала это яростно и с каждым следующим словом ее интонация становилась громче. - Больше не будешь манипулировать. Ты больше никогда не будешь мною владеть. Я наконец-то вырвалась из твоей хватки! - Ева с улыбкой, и через слезы, смотрела на пораженного парня. - Ты сейчас умрешь. Что же ты чувствуешь, хммм? - Монроу склонилась за ним, а ладонь подняла его за одежду, не убирая ноги, и заглядывая в его глаза.

\- Я... Я поражен. Я не слышу твои мысли, так же как и его! - Парень явно смешался, впервые не зная что делать. - Я думал что слышу, но... Но это не они. 

\- Я рада, что в первый и в последний раз я вызвала у тебя эмоции. - Ева швырнула парнем об землю, и тот быстро взялся за затылок, смотря на нее одним глазом. Она чувствовала огромное облегчение от того, что имеет над ним превосходство. Идея Франкенштейна пожелать, чтобы Адам не слышал их настоящее мысли, благодаря дару Евы, прошла на ура. И теперь, она впервые чувствовала свое над ним превосходство. И те слезы, что медленно скатывались по ее лицу - были слезами облегчения. Всю жизнь она хотела увидеть своего отца, уверенная что он ее защитит, что она будет его отрадой, его гордостью, а он тем - на кого можно будет положиться всегда, в любом деле. Она не знала, ее дар ли этому виной, или это судьба, но было так же чувство, что ее наконец-то любят. Не так как мама, которая видела в ней ошибку молодости, хоть и пыталась искреннее полюбить. И не так, как мужчины, видящие в ней милую и красивую девушку. Даже не как Чиллер, который чувствовал за нее ответственность. А как настоящий отец, любящий того, в ком есть его кровь, как папа, который видит в ней отличительного от себя человека, и верит, что у нее все получиться. Она просто не смела обмануть веру Франкенштейна. А Адам, у которого впервые не было доступа к чьим-то мыслям, лишь успел заметить как она гордо смотрит на своего отца. - Ответь на зов крови, Темное Копье! - Ева поймала Копье, и кинув короткий взгляд на своего отца, тут же посмотрела на Лоуренса. - Я тебя уже не боюсь. - С этими словами, она воткнула оружие ему в живот, аккурат возле своей ноги, чтобы жертва не сбежала. А потом отошла, смотря как Копье поглощает ее личный кошмар. 

\- ТЫ! - Прерывая свои крики, смог выдавить Адам, смотря на Еву абсолютно искаженным от боли лицом. - БУДЬ ТЫ ПРОКЛЯТА, ЕВА МОНРОУ!

\- Хех, можно считать что ты теперь официально стала мне дочкой. - Франкенштейн приобнял замершую от шока девушку и нежно поцеловал в макушку. - Сколько же меня раз проклинали, и не счесть. Вскоре от него останется только голос в Копье, не волнуйся.

\- И я тебя не расстроила тем, что убила? - Ева, немного заплаканная, посмотрела на своего отца. 

\- Ни разу. Ты показала своим врагам, что не дашь собой помыкать. Но самое главное для меня то, что ты избавилась от своих страхов, хотя бы от нескольких из них. - Выслушав отца, Ева прикусила губу и нахмурившись, посмотрела на уже почти поглощенного Лоуренса, не способного на ничто членораздельное. Во время этого короткого разговора, стали подтягиваться и остальные из присутствующих. Чиллер, вместе с Каролиной смотрели во все глаза, как выглядит поглощение, а М-21 и Такео обеспокоено смотрели как в себя приходят прихвостни Адама, которых при призыве тут же оставила в покое энергетика Копья. Они посмотрели на эту картину в шоке, и тут же хотели воспользоваться своими способностями, как вдруг раздались выстрелы и они обратно упали на землю. Все посмотрели на Чиллера и Такео, как на единственных вооруженных, но те так же были в шоке. Было ясно, что за ними наблюдает кто-то еще и Такео тут же молча удалился, проверить, кто же такой смелый. Но спустя минуту вернулся, так как нужды в этом уже не было. "Герой" сам решил себя явить народу.

\- Сколько лет, сколько зим, учитель! 

\- Марклеж. - Франкенштейн посмотрел на него с улыбкой. Впрочем, мужчина смело шел к нему с такой же улыбкой, легкой и загадочной. Как только он приблизился, встав перед своим бывшим учителем, перешагнув через трупы и тут же получил в челюсть. - Говорил тебе, зараза, не лезть на рожон, а ты что?

\- А я каким был, таким и остался. - Выпрямившись, и жмурясь от боли, одновременно продолжая улыбаться, проговорил Раффаэль. - Я скучал, Франкенштейн.

\- Раффа, ты что... Ты разве вернул себе рассудок?! - Ева смотрела на молодого мужчину, что в большинстве случаев вел себя поистине как сумасшедший, а теперь - как обычный человек.

\- Ну-у... - Он пожал плечами и посмотрел на Еву. - Лет эдак двадцать назад.

\- Тогда почему...? - Ева нахмурилась, не закончив итак ясного вопроса.

\- Притворялся, привык, понимаешь ли. - Он вполне натуральным жестом почесал свою макушку, засмущавшись, а Франкенштейн тяжело вздохнул.

\- Как оболтусом был, так и остался. Вколол до эксперимента?

\- Агась. - Марклеж подмигнул Франкенштейну.

\- Вы о чем вообще?! - Выбитый до конца Руффус изумленно смотрел на всех действующих лиц в это разговоре, а блондин лишь махнул рукой.

\- Прибыло в нашем полку. - Словно это должно было все объяснить, он подошел к уже закончившему свою работу Копью и выдернул его из травы, отзывая. - Вот видишь, Ева? Нет тела - нет доказательств.

\- И свидетелей тоже нет! - С милой улыбочкой Раффаэль покрутил на пальце свой пистолет.

\- Об этом мы поговорим позже. - С этими словами, приобняв Еву которая потянула за собой за руку Чиллера, все покинули бывшее поле убиения лежащих.


	9. Роздзял 9

Те, кто мог передвигаться быстрее, забрали пострадавших пленных, и прибыли к машине, оставленной у леса. В их числе была и Ева, пострадавшая не столько физически, сколько морально. Она лишь передвигалась как послушная марионетка, отвечая на любые вопросы односложно. Остальные, попытавшиеся разговорить девушку терпели крах, а Франкенштейн молчал. Но очень часто прижимал к себе, мягко поглаживал, держал за руку. Троица модифицированных, были в легком шоке. На их памяти босс никому не уделял столь нежного внимания. Но когда случалось им посмотреть на лицо Евы, любые вопросы отпадали сами по себе. 

Благородные встретили их на крыльце, как только подъехала машина. Мадлен и все еще спящая Гюзель были отправленные в лабораторию, где ими, без лишних вопросов занялся Дэлиш. Остальные расположились в гостиной. Эндрю, еще в машине переубежден Эрвином и Виктором, не вел себя агрессивно, а Марклеж лишь с потрясением смотрел на толпу людей и нелюдей. Когда все уже собрались подводить итоги, и разбираться с пленными Рейзел встал, и подал руку Еве. Девушка сначала не заметила ее, а потом с таким же потрясенным видом, взялась за нее и позволила себя увести. Правда, перед выходом у Ноблесс перехватила ее Сейра, держащая в руке чашку чая. Франкенштейн с непроницаемым выражением лица посмотрел как Рейзел садиться на место, и коротко уклонился, вызвав у присутствующих Виктора, Эндрю и Раффаэля довольно большой шок.

\- Франкенштейн, тебя не подменили? - Марклеж уставился на своего былого учителя, который, на его глазах, никогда и перед никем не пресмыкался. Но один взгляд на спокойного, казалось бы, до глубины души расслабленного брюнета, заставил его громко взглотнуть. Он чувствовал мощь, исходящую от него, но не такую, которая заставляет опасаться за свою жизнь, а скорее согнуться в три погибели в жесте уважения. 

\- С тобой,  _Макрлеж_ , я поговорю отдельно. - Франкенштейн посмотрел на него со злобой, и с каким-то маньячим предвкушением, и тут же посмотрел на остальных, собравшихся в зале. Учитывая так же присоединившихся Такео, Сейру и Региса, которые только вошли. - Хочу подвести короткие итоги произошедшего, а так же ввести в курс дела остальных во все вопросы. - Каждый выразил согласие кивком, или молчаливым ожиданием, а Эндрю и вовсе вставил свой вопрос перед началом.

\- Когда мы сможем вернуться обратно в КЗУ? - Несмотря на согласие вести себя спокойно, ему явно было не уютно "в гостях у врага".

\- Можешь хоть прямо сейчас. - Франкенштейн послал ему неприязненный взгляд. - Здесь никто никого не держит. Но, думаю, тебе лучше подождать пока хоть немного оправятся ваши сотрудницы, а послушать то, что я тебе расскажу, ты можешь по своему усмотрению. Но дважды того же повторять не буду. - Парень цыкнул языком, но послушно не сдвинулся с места. 

\- Итак, объявляю всем здесь присутствующим. Адам Лоуренс мертв. Тела нет и не будет, он поглощен моим оружием. - Объяснение явно было адресовано Виктору и Эндрю, так же как и следующая реплика. - Можете подавать на меня в полицию КЗУ, если хотите, но спешу напомнить, что я числился в КЗУ в качестве ученого, и не думаю, что получу за это строгий выговор. Решение за вами. К тому же... - Франкенштейн посмотрел на документы, которые были на полке неподалеку стола. - Из отчетов, сделанных Лэвишем и Чиллером Адаму итак светила смертная казнь. Ну, или пожизненное, не знаю насколько КЗУ следует законодательству, если спускало Лоуренсу подобное с рук. - Франкенштейн отложил бумаги обратно, смотря на собравшихся. - Сейчас перед нами следующая цель - похищение Даггерсов. - Эндрю, который как раз собирался пригубить предложенного чая, поперхнулся.

\- Что вы собрались сделать, а то я кажется не расслышал? - Нервно усмехнувшись, проговорил Виктор.

\- Освободить от коновалов из КЗУ, что не найдут способа разрешить их бессмертие в ближайшее века. Увы, по другому не получиться.

\- А разве нельзя было бы просто сказать что есть способ их обессмертить и сделать это там? - Регис, до того невозмутим, решил предложить компромисс. 

\- Увы, но нет. Тогда моя личность станет известная в КЗУ, и они поймут, что я тоже бессмертен. А сложить в дважды два тот факт, что Раффаэль - мой бывший ученик, не так уж и трудно. - Все замолчали, соглашаясь.

\- Зачем вам вообще это? - Эндрю сидел с опущенной головой, и явно потерял настрой. - Они получили такой дар, и так бессмысленно от него отказываются. Какой толк был тогда тратить на них силы?

\- Все вопросы и претензии к этому господину. - Франкенштейн указал на Марклежа, который мягко улыбался. - А делаю я это потому что тот же господин, воспользовавшись моими разработками, обессмертил тех, кто этого не желал. Для них жизнь - не очень приятная вещь, по крайней мере - вечная жизнь. То, как поступил Раффаэль не отличается от действий Союза. - М-21 опустил голову, а Такео кивнул головой, чуть косясь на такого же улыбчивого парня. - И я не хочу, чтобы кто либо говорил, что я породил этого монстра. Потому я помогу ему исправить его ошибки.

\- Что?! - Раффаэль, слушающий все это внимательно, насторожился от этого заявления. 

\- Именно так,  _Марклеж,_ \- Не добрая улыбка вылезла на лице Франкенштейна. - Ты не покинешь лабораторию, пока не разработаешь способ их вернуть к смертности. Хорошее наказание, не так ли?

\- Н-но... Учитель! Так нечестно! Я уже давно не занимался наукой, не в курсе современных методов, потерял, в конце-концов, свой дар!

\- Значит будешь действовать по старинке, и исключительно используя только мозги. - Сказал, как отрезал, ученый, а потом с улыбочкой посмотрел на своего бывшего ученика. - Того и гляди, дар к тебе вернется. На сегодня это все. - Франкенштейн оглянул весь зал и вышел, слыша за спиной предложение покушать, адресовано тем, кто отсутствовал во время ужина. Теперь у него было дело поважнее планов или еды.

***

Когда Франкенштейн зашел в комнату Евы то застал ее сидящую ее босую на кровати, с чашкой холодного чая, на который она дула, пытаясь остудить, явно летая мыслями далеко отсюда. Он аккуратно забрал чашку из рук и положил на прикроватную тумбочку, и тогда Ева обратила на него внимание, смотря в глаза, словно ослепнув, никак не фокусируясь. Какое-то время такие гляделки продолжались, но потом ее зрение сфокусировалось.

\- Папа? - Ее голос был словно безжизненным, но в интонациях чувствовалась смесь грядущего плача и облегчения. 

\- Я, это я... - Франкенштейн поймал ее ладонь, смотря ей в лицо, и ожидая когда плотину прорвет. Но не было никакой такой реакции. Они просто несколько минут сидели в тишине, словно изваяния самим себе. Но Франкенштейн решил попробовать с ней заговорить - Знаешь, всегда когда меня спрашивают, кем был первый человек, которого я убил, я всегда говорю что не помню. Впрочем, те кто такое спрашивают, знают мой возраст, потому каждый мне верит, но это не так. - Ева посмотрела на него не меняя ни одного мускула на своем лице, но в глазах мелькнуло что-то, отдаленно напоминающее интерес. - Так же как ты, я этого человека знал. Он был моего возраста. Но ему не повезло податься в разбойники. Во время моей молодости религия не была популярной, а вот преступности было много. - Девушка, слушая рассказ, расслаблялась, обнимающий ее Франкенштейн чувствовал это, она медленно но верно освобождалась из этого оцепенения. - Тогда я был намного младше тебя, мне было тринадцать. И я убил такого же ребенка как и я. - В глазах Монроу поселился ужас, и она уже хотела отстраниться, но прозвучало самое главное в этом рассказе. - Как думаешь, почему я это сделал?

\- Я... - Ева явно задумалась, но довольно быстро поняла, что угадывать ей не хочется. - Не знаю.

\- Я защищал тех, кто был мне тогда дорог. - Франкенштейн внимательно посмотрел в глаза дочери, которая явно растерялась от подобного ответа. - Я знал, что поступил правильно, так как другие члены семьи, если были бы поставлены перед подобным выбором - сделали бы так же. Но я все равно не мог окончательно прийти в себя неделями.

\- А что тебе помогло прийти в себя? - Ева задала вопрос, которого мужчина не ожидал на этом этапе разговора, но сразу улыбнулся, вспоминая.

\- Поддержка близких. Мне показали, что тот факт, что на моих руках кровь, не страшит их, и что они все равно будут стоять за мной стеной. - Франкенштейн посмотрел на свою дочь, и улыбнулся. - И то же я хочу сказать и тебе. Будь ты трижды с головы до пяток облита чужой кровью, я не изменю своего к тебе отношения. Даже твои нынешние близкие имеют на руках кровь. И да, знаешь что общего в наших историях, кроме того, что это истории первого убийства?

\- Что? - Ева посмотрела на своего отца с плохо скрываемой надеждой.

\- Ты тоже защищала тех, кто тебе дорог. - Ученный погладил дочь по рыжим волосам, съехав ладонью и теребил кончик. - И ты спасла, действительно спасла многих его будущих жертв, которые перед ним были беззащитные.

И в завершение этих слов Франкенштейн добился того, чего ожидал. Плотина рухнула, и Ева, крепко впечатываясь в отцовскую грудь прискорбно и отчаянно зарыдала. И мужчина не сдерживал ее, позволяя ей выкинуть из себя весь этот гной, и позволяя этой ране зажить и стать лишь шрамом. А выбор дальнейшего пути теперь принадлежал только ей. 

***

Утро для Евы Монроу наступило поздно. Она помнила только то, как отец крепко держал ее в объятиях, когда всхлипы все еще вырывались из груди, но слез уже не было. Рыдание без слез. Где-то после этого ее покинуло сознание и пришел сон. Сейчас же на столе лежала таблетка и стакан воды. Голова побаливала, и Ева охотно выпила лекарство. И пока приводила себя в порядок - в животе стало урчать. Нужно было что-то покушать, так как такого голода девушка не чувствовала уже давно. Не заморачиваясь косичкой, она связала волосы в пучок и вышла из комнаты. Направляясь в сторону кухни, она раздумывала чем бы таким посытнее и повкуснее полакомиться, как вдруг ее окликнул до дрожи знакомый голос:

\- Ева, постой! - Она хотела уже кинуться с объятьями, но вовремя остановилась, понимая что ее друг в коме. И какого же было ее удивление, когда, обернувшись, она увидела девушку с красными волосами и белыми зрачками. "А красные, как у Габриэля, пошли бы ей больше" - успело промчаться в голове, до того как на устах появилась улыбка. - Будем знакомы, я - Гюзель.

\- Ну, как ты уже знаешь, меня зовут Ева. - Девушка неловко хихикнула, немного испугано смотря на девушку. Если та решила дать ей такой прием, как ее близнец в свое время, то она предпочитает ходить по дому только в сопровождении отца, или кого-то из парней. 

\- Что-то ты болезненно на меня реагируешь... - Прищурилась Гюзель, от чего ее лицо набрало еще более угрожающего оттенка. - Неужто это вина моего братца? Он обходился с тобой плохо? Можешь говорить мне что угодно, я ему итак тумаков настреляю, как встречу. - От такого Ева испугалась, и поспешно замахала ладонями.

\- Н-не надо! Габби славный парень. - Ева с улыбкой вспомнила его пост-скриптум в их последнем письме, а так же его заботу об Оливере. - Мы с ним просто... Ну... Знакомство не задалось.

\- Да-а? - Придирчиво посмотрела его сестра, но услышав урчание живота Евы, тут же повела ее на кухню, не прекращая разговора. - А что так?

\- Ну-у... - Ева немного покраснела. - Он подумал что я претендую на того, за кем он приударивает. - Гюзель изогнула бровь, явно желая послушать продолжение. - Но помимо этого именно он убедил Оливера, их главаря, разрешить мне попытаться им помочь. 

\- И как?

\- Ох, а потом мы подружились! - Ева хихикнула, так как дружба с человеком с диссоциальным расстройством и садизмом было довольно интересным явлением для наблюдения. 

\- Нет, я не об этом. - Девушка отмахнулась, вместе с Евой проходя на кухню где был М-21 и мыл тарелки. Он кинул взгляд на девушек, немного дольше задержавшись на Гюзель, но потом отвернулся обратно, возвращаясь к своему делу. - Ты смогла им помочь?

\- Нет. Точнее... - Ева открыла холодильник, смотря на содержимое, и закрыла, облокотившись на него с недовольной и одновременно уставшей миной. - Я помогла одному из них пока что. Но я собираюсь сдержать свое слово. - Снова открыв холодильник, девушка вытянула апельсиновый сок и молоко, смешивая их в мисочке. Туда же она насыпала хлопья и села за стол. Гюзель посмотрела на нее внимательно, что не очень отличалось от такого же выражения у ее брата, а потом молча покинула кухню. Возле Евы сел М-21, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Как ты? - Штатный оборотень смотрел на девушку, с явным сочувствием, но Монроу лишь ему улыбнулась.

\- В порядке. - Громкий вздох распространился по кухни, но девушка не прекратила есть. Как сильно бы ее не выворачивало изнутри, нужно было подкрепиться, иначе приступы нарколепсии были бы намного более часты. - Я понимаю что это довольно травматическое происшествие, но подобное я уже пережила. - Ева посмотрела на парня, и усмехнулась. - Вот папа вчера говорил, первое убийство, и так далее... Но это не было первое. В первом я была виновата косвенно - подруга, которая вместе со мной убегала от определенных мерзавцев просто выскочила на дорогу вслед за мной, но не побежала достаточно быстро и ее сбил грузовик. Некоторые, заслышав эту историю, всегда говорят, что это несчастный случай, но повесили на меня, ссылаясь на псевдологию. Водитель их рьяно поддержал. Второе убийство - поджог школы, а после своего дома. Пусть я лично не нанесла смерти, но я определенно была виновата в тех обуглившихся телах. Я просто криминалистка. - Ева набрала ложкой хлопья, и с порядком увлажнившимися глазами, словно через силу поглощала свой завтрак. - И все же, я не хотела чтобы все так получилось. 

\- Ну, я вообще не веду счет тех, кого я убил, работая на Союз. - С улыбкой сказал М-21, все так же не меняя своей позиции. - И чувствую, что многих еще придется убить. 

\- Но вы не делаете это ради собственной выгоды! - Воскликнула девушка, непонимающе смотря на парня. Разве он не видит в ней монстра, как все остальные?

\- А ты? - Оборотень посмотрел на нее исподлобья. - Ты делаешь это ради славы? Ради денег, или любой другой цели? - Она отрицательно помахала головой. - Тогда ты тоже не злая. А прошлое - лучше оставь. Былого не вернуть. Главное здесь и сейчас.

\- ЧТО? ЕВА ПРОСНУЛАСЬ? - Из коридора донесся крик Каролины, а потом на кухню вбежала сама девушка, крепко обнимая Монроу. - Я так волновалась! Твой отец заверил, правда, что ты в порядке и тебе просто нужно восстановиться, но было жутковато что ты так долго спишь.

\- А сколько я спала? - Ева потрясенно посмотрела на своих собеседников, которые немного сконфузились.

\- Сутку с лишним. - Ложка с едой остановилась на полпути ко рту, но потом все же Ева проглотила еду, явно задумавшись.

\- Так долго я еще не спала никогда. 

\- Ты словно от комы отходила, несколько раз пробуждалась на несколько минут, но, видимо, не помнишь этого. - На кухне раздался третий голос и присутствующие посмотрели на вошедшую. В отличие от Гюзель, у Мадлен был мягкий женский голосок, не похож на голос ее брата. Выглядела она неплохо, если не учитывать несколько бинтов, и сразу продефилировала к холодильнику, а после уселась на стул. - Я тут поговорила с Гюзель, и нам было бы интересно узнать о своих братьях из твоих уст. Ты же с ними все же жила какое-то время. - Она невозмутимо откусила кусочек плесневого сыра, так же спокойно глядя на Еву. - Именно рассказа того, как они живут, а не того, что пишут в актах. - Монроу съела еще ложку своего завтрака, и посмотрела на входящую Гюзель и Сейру. Благородная заинтересовано посмотрела на небольшое столпотворение в кухни, а потом вклинилась в разговор.

\- В зале сейчас будут пить чай. 

\- Отличная идея, и другие смогут послушать. - Каролина улыбнулась, и пошла помогать мисс Сейре, когда на пороге появился Эндрю.

\- Если, конечно, наша рыжая не соврет, - Бросил и удалился, заставляя остальных недоуменно глядеть ему в след. Правда Гюзель успела подбежать и дать ему пинка для ускорения. Но идею все восприняли на ура, и перенеслись в зал, слушать очередную историю.

***

\- Знакомство не задалось практически со всеми жителями Нифльхейм. Так называется поместье Графа, туда, где выслали их жить. Имя у него довольно сложное, так что я вам скорее всего его не повторю. - Ева улыбнулась, держа обеими руками кружку с чаем. - Я ехала, наслаждаясь видами, и с полной уверенностью, что буду работать со стариками. Так что конфуз получился двойной - они недоумевали что я такая молодая, а я недоумевала что они не разваливающиеся старики. Чиллер отослал меня к ним, под предлогом того, что я закончила магистратуру по психологии в 18 лет, что было ложью. Меня просто нужно было спрятать от Адама. И мы с братом понимали, что это ложь во спасение. - Все присутствующие, то есть армия Адама, благородные и модифицированные слушали эту историю внимательно. И лишь по просьбе Евы - не перебивали и не комментировали. 

\- В первый день все были скептически настроенные, и ожидали, что как только я пойму, что они - бессмертные - сразу убегу куда глаза глядят, но не-ет. - Ева коротко засмеялась, а потом пригубила чай. - Я с ними осталась. У каждого из парней было разное отношение ко мне на тот момент: У Ауреля - равнодушное, у Оливера - отрицательное, у Мишеля своя тема, он меня вообще считал Марией. Потом расскажу о ней немного. Габриэль сначала пользовался моим страхом, и нещадно меня троллил, а потом видимо проникся идеей, что я могу помочь, и начал защищать, а вот Дэйвид... Хах. - Ева усмехнулась, и посмотрела на напрягшегося Виктора. - Сначала меня посчитали бабой-ягой, а потом, после того, как проснулась его вторая личность - он желал затащить меня в кровать. Контраст для меня был довольно шокирующим, признаюсь. А потом, случилось это... - Ева задрала один руках легкой кофты, а на противоположном плече сдвинула кофту, показывая шрамы, складывающееся в слова, названия грехов на разных языках. - Мы пошли с Аурелем в магазин. Встретили священника, который считал Даггерсов - демонами. А меня считал следующим, недостающим седьмым, после которого начнется апокалипсис. И когда я осталась одна, меня схватил приступ нарколепсии. А священник это использовал. - Ева одернула одежду в прежнее состояние, но из под кофты, на плече, все еще выглядывала часть шрама, заставляя модифицированных поежиться. - Он меня похитил, и вырыл все это на моем теле, специально дожидаясь моего пробуждения, чтобы я была в сознании. Как мне потом рассказал Граф, парни в то время решали кто поедет за мной. 

\- Пока ты все это терпела, они трепались о решении, кто же поедет? - Тао сначала недоумевал, видя думая что это шутка, но потом со злостью сжал печенье, обращая его в кучку крошек. Пока другие не стали впадать в негодование, Ева поспешила уточнить.

\- Они были в каком-то роде под учетом. И им нужно было решить кто сможет меня без проблем забрать домой, при том не убив священника. Если бы они подобное сделали - вернулись бы обратно в КЗУ, которое успели возненавидеть всеми фибрами души.

\- Ева права. - Мадлен подняла взгляд от своей чашки чая. - Один из них, Габриэль, после того, как их обратили в бессмертных, поднял бунт против их роли подопытных кроликов. И при том вырезал половину ни в чем не повинного персонала, погибли даже те, кто просто мимо проходил.

\- Чтож, я так полагаю, мой брат был бы рад священника прихлопнуть даже без повода, так что думаю что спасать тебя поехал не он, да? - Гюзель немного улыбнулась, поощряя Еву к дальнейшему рассказу. 

\- Да. За мной приехал Дэйвид. Обезвредил священника как раз в тот момент, когда тот хотел мне отрезать голову, чтобы доказать что новая вырастет. Но меня завезли домой, где на нас уже ждала врач - подруга Графа, Сесиль. Скорее всего, они уже поженились, в прошлый раз, когда я их видела, они объявили о помолвке. Некоторое время я пыталась оправиться после всего, и после того случая отношение парней ко мне поменялось. Аурель, будто чувствуя вину, ошивался возле меня. Подозреваю, что он в меня влюблялся, но любовь из жалости... Я старательно делала вид что не замечала этого, думая что ему пройдет. Он же и убедил Габби помочь ему убедить Оливера, чтобы тот позволил мне остаться и не строил козни. В тот же день я хотела позвонить Чиллеру, и успокоить, что помимо всего того, что произошло - я останусь. Не знала его степень осведомленности, но была возможность что он увидел это в одной из своих визий. Оливер воспринял это за мою капитуляцию, и ликовал, но остальные стали извиняться и просить меня остаться, ну и я попросила Чиллера прислать остальные мои вещи. Только Оливер тоже не из робкого десятка, и сдаваться не собирался. Вечером, когда мы встретились в кухни, он еще раз провел со мной воспитательную беседу, а потом... - Ева умолкла, прикусив губу. - А потом он вознамерился проверить, насколько моя психика пострадала после встречи со священником, и подрезал себе сонную артерию, истекая кровью почти что у меня на руках.

\- Мда, слухи не врут. - Эндрю вытащил из кармана хип-колбу и налил алкоголь в почти пустую чашку от чая. - Наши братцы довольно повернутые личности. 

\- Только вот Оливер не учел, что я кровь и смерть видела не единожды. И подобная демонстрация была для меня сродни катализатора. Тогда мне под руку попался Мишель, который все это убирал, и который опять забыл принять таблетки, отчего и путал меня с Марией. Но я дала ему понять, что лезть с такими предъявами ко мне не стоит. - Ева задумалась, явно пытаясь вспомнить события, что происходили позже. - Потом, несколько дней спустя, когда решение меня оставить с Даггерсами было окончательным, мы поехали с Дэйвидом, Габби и Аурелем к врачу на проверку, после этих порезов. Это было приятное путешествие. Дэйвид был в состоянии малыша, Аурель и Габби стараясь меня отвлечь от неприятных дум. В больнице у Сесиль мы еще и Мишеля встретили. У него с Дэйвидом вечно были перебранки, это выглядело забавно. Мы собрались идти в кондитерскую, но меня сморила нарколепсия, и все после небольших покупок вернулись домой. Это была довольно милая вылазка. А уже дома я, при выходе из машины поймала Мишеля. У врача я узнала что много шрамов могут остаться на всю жизнь и я, немного в расстроенных чувствах повела его к себе и показав шрамы, сказала что думаю о нем, и его решении стянуть меня в Нифльхейм. В общем, как ни странно, это немного наладило наши с ним отношения.

\- На следующее утро я проснулась с Дэйвидом в одной кровати, не помня что было вечером. И при таком раскладе нас застал Аурель. Он немного вспылил, и из-за этого я лишилась кусочка стены и обоев в комнате. И как оказалось потом, Дэйвиду сказал это сделать Габриэль, под предлогом "братья частенько спят с сестричками" - на этих словах трио Франкенштейна поперхнулось почти одновременно, а Ева развела руками. - Вот такие у Габриэля шуточки. 

\- Я вижу, Габриэль очень напоминает свою сестру. - Усмехнулась Мадлен. - Прямо одного поля ягоды.

\- О да-а. - Глаза красноволосой обрадовано заблестели. - Мы с ним определенно договоримся. 

\- Ну, и того же утра, при завтраке было принято решение, что мне нужно идти к портнихе, сшить форму.

\- Форму? - Немного растеряно перебил Еву М-21. - Не думаю что ты говоришь о школьной.

\- Так и есть. У каждой группировки в КЗУ есть своя форма. - Вместо Евы ответила на вопрос Гьюзель, пригубив чая.

\- Я пошла вместе с Аурелем и Габби. Первый почти следовал за мной везде по пятам, а второй, как оказалось, дружит с портнихой. Девушка просто была ярой любительницей яоя, и они были, как выразился Габби, братскими душами. После того, как под меня подогнали какую-то уже имеющуюся форму, мы хотели выходить, но меня снова сморило. Но перед этим я успела дать парням список книг, которые хотела в библиотеке взять, как знала что будет подобное. 

\- Теперь ты реже падаешь в сон. - Отметил Регис.

\- Ты прав. Мы с Эрвином работаем над этим, и это дает свои плоды. Но полностью нельзя пока вылечить, пока не синхронизирую ретропознание с ночными снами. А продолжая... Проснулась я в машине вместе с Габби, и он немного показал мне свое истинное отношение ко многим ситуациям. Не скажу что это было для меня чем-то шокирующим, но неудобно было. В ожидании Ауреля мы пошли в кафе, и там поболтали. Можно сказать что тогда наши отношения наладились. Того же вечера я просмотрела акта парней и приняла решение подключить ретропознание, так как в документах намусолено было так, что ясно было одно - медицина здесь бессильна. Но на следующее утро произошел инцидент, который мог случиться пожалуй только в том доме и с теми парнями. Проснулась я от крика, а когда вышла из комнаты, то сразу пошла на звуки топота. И стала свидетельницей драки. Как выяснилось потом - Габриэль связал Ауреля пока тот спал, и делал ему фото в неглиже. А убегая от него, Габби еще умудрился ударить Дэйвида-малыша фотоапаратом, разбудив в нем Дэйвида Бериала. И Дэйвид набросился на Ауреля, думая что тот его так оприходовал по бошке. - Ева с улыбкой изобразила удар. - Но потом они заметили меня и немного сбились с разговора, начиная меня обхаживать. 

Продолжить Еве было не дано. На стене вдруг появился мерцающий круг, и которого вышел Франкенштейн с какой-то девушкой. Оба оглядывались несколько заинтересовано, и так же было явно заметно на кого они реагируют узнаванием, а кого - видят впервые. Всех, кто прибыл из Сеула они узнали, а вот коренные жители были им чужие, в том числе и Ева. На ней двое новоприбывших и сосредоточили внимание. А у знакомого мужчины на ладонях начало проявляться Копье. Его спутница тут же поймала его ладонь, словно пытаясь успокоить, а в комнату влетел Чиллер, с револьвером наготове, а следом за ним Франкенштейн с Копьем. Находящееся в зале люди недоуменно вертели головами, пытаясь осознать явление сразу двух ученых. Напряжение в воздухе стало ощутимо всем и каждому. 

\- Простите что вломились в ваш дом, мы пришли с миром, - немного испуганно пролепетала девушка, не отрываясь смотря на револьвер. Оба Франкенштейна смерили себя пытливым, недоверчивым взглядом, отозвав каждый свое оружие.

\- Кто вы такие? - Чиллер явно не пытался быть особо вежливым со странными гостями, а девушка после его слов вздохнула.

\- Мы попаданцы, попали к Вам случайно. Я обучаюсь делать порталы.

\- Еще розочку мне наколдуй, чтобы я поверил, - буркнул Руффус, и гостья посмотрела на него с явной неприязнью. Быстрым жестом выставила перед собой руку, по направлении на оружие, все так же хмурясь и спустя минуту в дуле пистолета, словно ниоткуда появилась изящная белая роза.

\- Чиллер, я думаю, они не врут, - робко отозвалась Ева, которая заерзала, чувствуя много эманаций Копья, но Чиллер лишь посмотрел на нее ничего не выражающим взглядом и посмотрел на ученого, того, который забежал в комнату вслед за ним. 

\- Франкенштейн, в этом вашем Союзе клонируют?

\- Если и да, то я об этом не в курсе. Я вообще думал, что у нас несколько другие визитеры, - блондин подошел к гостям, внимательно осматривая. - Говорите, попали сюда по случайности? В этот дом, или...

\- Или, - в этот раз ответил клон ученого, который позволял неизвестной гостье сжимать его ладонь. - Пусть ты тогда не нашел доказательств, другие миры существуют. Мы из другого мира.

\- Хех, я это знал, - в глазах Франкенштейна зажегся азарт и интерес. - Как ты к этому дошел?

\- Да она вот, пришла из другого мира, заявила права на школу, Мастера... Моя реинкарнарция, Ольга.

\- Приятно познакомиться, имя мое вы знаете.

\- Если бы только имя, - Ольга фыркнула, а потом уже чуть более расслабленно посмотрела на того Франкенштейна, что не являлся ее спутником. - А мы ведь не в Кореи? Какое было последнее происшествие, когда вы оттуда уехали?

\- Ольга, - другой Франкенштейн бросил это немного укоризненно, но девушка только плечами пожала, и посмотрела на хозяина дома, ожидая ответа.

\- Последнее масштабное действо, которое было перед отъездом сюда, это визит в Лукедонию, - задумчиво проговорил здешний Франкенштейн, а у девушки после этих слов в глазах заплясали бесы.

\- О, так получается мы еще и из будущего...

\- Ольга! - гость повторно рявкнул на Ольгу, но та словно и не заметила - лишь внимательно глядела на своего собеседника, отмечая, как его заинтересовало подобное заявление.

\- Может, захотите остаться на чай? - Франкенштейн сделал приглашающий жест рукой, но его "клон" отрицательно помотал головой.

\- Вынужденны отказаться, у нас еще слишком много дел.

\- Но Франкенштейн, давай им поможем! - Ни от кого не скрылось возмущение девушки, оно слишком отчетливо читалось в ее голосе, но ее спутник был непреклонен.

\- Нет. Мы должны уйти. Оля, верни нас домой, - голос Франкенштейна был немного севшим, и девушка, мучительно над чем-то раздумывая, но потом повернулась к отцу Евы, смотря на него малость расстроено. За спинами гостей снова появился портал.

\- Все будет хорошо, - Ольга ответила на невысказанный вопрос здешнему Франкенштейну, в то время как ее спутник, не отпуская ее руки, уже шагнул в портал. Девушка шагнула вслед за ним, и мерцающий портал стал уменьшаться. Когда он был уже сантиметров тридцати в диаметре, в гостиную вошел Марклеж, смотря на это явление с чистым изумлением, а Ева улыбнулась. 

\- Раффа, ты пропустил все веселье.

\- Да уж вижу, что пропустил, - юноша подбежал к месту, где еще минуту назад был портал, и безбоязненно его коснулся, а потом пораженно посмотрел на свои пальцы. - Учитель, это то, о чем я думаю?

\- Это зависит от того, о чем ты думаешь, - ухмыльнулся блондин, и с немного недоверчивым взглядом посмотрел на Марклежа. - В этот портал только что ушли двое путников и другого мира и скорее всего - из будущего, - Раффаэль согласно покивал головой. - А о чем думал ты?

\- Я знал, что этот портал связан с будущим, - с придыханием сказал Марклеж, касаясь того места, где еще недавно был портал, - потому что я потерял сознание, а как проснулся - понял, что ко мне вернулся мой дар.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой главе появились гости из другой моей работы по Ноблесс - "Временная Петля"


End file.
